


Reunion on Aristas- Part One

by Charms7116



Series: Many Years Later Post Movie Dark Crystal AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Gods and Goddesses, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dhampir, Fantasy, Ghosts, Magic, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Multi, Open Relationships, Original Character(s), Original Races, Original Time Lord Characters, Original Universe, Psionics, Romance, Science Fiction, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Skeksis - Freeform, Unusual relationships, Urskeks, gelflings, some mature age content, urRu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: This story started out as something entirely different and eventually morphed into something else. It started out as an adventure I wrote for my original Time Lord characters some years ago but ended up been turned into an effectively a Dark Crystal crossover with several other fandoms including my own original characters and worlds later on. So, it needs some editing as I go.Anyway, the premise is this, the Universe is at war so Prince Durnaa of Crasolia and the Second head of The Crasolian Parthenon ( my own original character and world)calls in a few favours from several friends of his taken from several different worlds and universes. I think a good comparison would be the Eleventh Doctor Episode 'When a Good Man goes to War' the one taken on Demon's Run.He calls them all to the world of Aristas to discuss options. On how to fight the Universal war , as I have stated this sort of started out as one thing but gradually set the scene for several spinoffs and is kind of a Turning Point for my Post Movie Dark Crystal AU. Which is taken many years later almost a thousand in fact.I have put a mature age rating on this because although there isn't a lot of Adult content there is some
Series: Many Years Later Post Movie Dark Crystal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of the room for explanations so here's a bit more. 
> 
> The Characters of this story have all been separated for around five years trying to do their best for the Intergalactic war. Thus, the name.
> 
> The UrRu and the Skeksis have been all exiled from even Thra and have thus taken to living elsewhere in the universe unable to return to Thra, after signing a Covenant to never return and as a result many of them have gotten married and had children, and most of them get on more or less with each other now. The Skeksis are still the Skeksis and the UrRu are still the UrRu but they have learnt to work together most of the time.
> 
> Jen is a descendant of the original Jen and although unable to return to Thra it has become something of a tradition to send one of the line to study with the UrRu, although this Jen has decided to live with them , along with his wife Kessi.
> 
> Also, it has been almost 1000 years since the movie
> 
> The Xanaduens were last seen in the story that I am posting here called Journey. 
> 
> Tina, Xavier, and the others are all part of my traveller's stories and this is taken four or five years later after them and they have been travelling around for the last five years doing their part as well, Gallandros Starfire and Guardian Zaccana are both based on Earth and have been leading the Earth resistance forces. 
> 
> Durnaa the Crasolian God is the Second head of the Crasolian Pantheon and his link to the Urru and the Skeksis is through his Aide UrAzshar who is my OC UrRu, UrAzshar is one of his Chosen and has served the Crasolian God for many a year, (Trine) and considers him a friend.
> 
> Also, UrAzshar due to having his magical abilities as he does has learnt to Shapeshift and UrSol due to a strange incident involving the Crasolian Gods can also now do so as well.

# Preface

_In the year 2949, the universe is at war with the Scorpaenoids and the T’ron long-time enemies of the worlds of the Council of Allied worlds, the Scorpaenoids are a known enemy, but the T’ron are still something of a mystery, only the Dorenganza, those  
mysterious shapeshifters from the planes, really know who they are.  
But Earth made a mistake and exiled the Dorenganza from Earth just before the War started, the only race that could possibly save us all. I Prince Durnaa Midnite Second Head of the Crasolian pantheon was most annoyed at this, and since then have been  
trying to find a way to recall them, I have failed to do so thus far, so I have decided to take matters in my own hands and recall them to neutral ground, Concorde Sports and Recreation Centre on the planet Aristas.  
Maybe then we can figure out something, on what to do because this war is turning into a War like no other, a Time War._

_**Prince Durnajar Midnite** **.** _

****

****

_**Concorde Sports and Rec Resort-Planet Aristas- September 2949** _

“Are you sure this is a clever idea?” UrSu asked UrAzshar as the two of them stood on the green lawns of _Concorde Sports and Recreation Centre_ along with the Second Head of the Crasolian Parthenon, Prince Durnajar whom UrAzshar had served as Aide too for the longest time.

Durnaa nodded and spoke then “it is the only way Master UrSu, CAW won’t listen to me about the Xanaduens, so we have to take matters into our own hands, and we need to talk to them about the Invaders”.

UrSu shrugged “you know best I guess, but some of the others won’t be happy to come here and be around the Xanaduens”; he was talking about some of the other _UrRu_ of course.

Durnaa said, “that’s why I’m relying on you to help me out there, Master UrSu”.  
  
UrSu then laughed “Me! **Help** you! Come on! You’re the God here not I!”  
  
Durnaa said, “true you’re not, but you still hold a lot of pull amongst you”.  
  
UrSu said, “I guess I do”  
  
UrAzshar nodded “you are still Master of the UrRu you always will be, and you are still highly regarded and looked at for leadership. I still see you as the Master of the UrRu”.  
  
UrSu sighed and said “ Ok very well I will try and help you” he smiled wanly at Durnaa, noticing how worried the forever youthful looking Durnaa looked, Durnaa along with Gallandros Starfire and Guardian Zaccana had pretty much been single-handedly leading the resistance on Earth against the Invaders, since the war started five years ago.

Gallandros Starfire came over then and said, “so **this** is the famous Concorde?”  
  
UrSu nodded then “or infamous as the case may be”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “you know I have heard so much about this place, in stories and rumours I was kind of expecting something more exotic!”  
  
Durnaa chuckled “sorry” he smiled at his friend.

Gallandros Starfire was as strong-willed and almost as powerful as he was!  
  
He and Durnaa had not gotten on that great at first because they had each met their match in each other! Prince of Sydney and a 1000-year-old Dorenganzan[1] Dhampir Gallandros like Durnaa was used to getting what he wanted and being a leader, he and Durnaa still disagreed on many things, but they had managed to put aside their differences and become friends.

Guardian Zaccana came over then, like Gallan he was another Dorenganza and the third leader of the resistance, he and Durnaa were old friends.

Guardian spoke, “Ok I contacted Tina and Salmarian and Xavier, they're coming as well, and the **_XANADU_** , also, **_SIS_** , those of those who are off Icotorus are coming as well”.  
  
” Who are they?” UrSu asked

“Qualan, Dangilo, Xavier of course and several others of the team, they've been on **_XANADU_** all this time save Xavier whose been with Tina and Salmarian”, he replied.

“Ok,” UrSu said, “and the rest?”  
  
”I’ve managed to get the Ghostly Gang as well,” Gallandros said, “as you know, well some of them, as some of them decided to stay in Sydney and keep things going there”.  
  
” So, we managed to get the Time Lords?” Durnaa asked.

“Xavier, Tina, Salmarian, Crysta, Quinawah and Tilanthalas, I couldn’t get the Doctor though,” Guardian said.

“I didn’t expect you would,” said Durnaa “this _isn’t_ his dimension nor universe; what we’re got is more than sufficient”.

Gallandros said, “I still can’t believe that they are actually from Gallifrey!”  
  
” The kids aren’t they were born here,” Durnaa said.

Gallandros said “you know I don’t know whether to be jealous or what! I have some power over time too all Dorenganza do!”  
  
” You aren’t alone there,” said Durnaa, “your power is different though, I just hope you and they don’t cause a rift or something!”  
  
Gallandros said, “it doesn’t work like that”.  
  
” Here’s the Xanaduens now,” UrSu said as a bunch of figures materialised all around them “looks like they haven’t bought the whole crew with them thank the Void”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “they said they wouldn’t most of the crew will probably stay up in orbit it’s probably mainly the leaders and some of the more dominant Equals and their families”.  
  
Suddenly a strange noise started up, and the wind blew slightly it was a weird sound, like an odd wheezing and what looked like a Police Box appeared.

“Sounds like Tina’s here,” said Durnaa smiling as Tina’s space/time vehicle, known as a TARDIS, fully materialised.

“Sure, it’s not the Doctor?” UrSu asked.  
  
” His chameleon circuits stuffed,” Durnaa said, “Tina’s works most of the time”.  
  
” Oh,” said UrSu “that sure looks like the Doctors ship”.

Durnaa suddenly noticed that it was a Police Box and said, “Um yeah”.  
  
The box sat there, and Durnaa said: “um maybe we did manage to get him after all”.  
  
The door opened, and a red-headed woman walked out, and UrSu said: “uh maybe the Doctors finally regenerated into a woman!”  
  
Durnaa chuckled “no, _that_ is Tina”.

The redhead looked at the Police Box and said, “Ok, you had your little joke!”  
  
Durnaa said, “yep definitely Tina that Australian accent gives her away”.  
  
Several other people stepped out of the ship and looked at it and then laughed at it.

Tina sighed and said, “her circuits either been a bit wacky or she’s playing a joke on us all”.  
  
Durnaa came over and said, “Hello, Tina glad you could make it”.  
  
Tina turned to him and said, “hello Prince Durnaa”.  
  
Durnaa said, “you haven’t chanced across the Doctor have you in your travels?”  
  
Tina shook her head and replied, “about four years ago briefly, but not since then, sorry?”  
  
Durnaa said, “Thanks Tina”.  
  
” We’ll probably never see him again’ said Tina “although Merlyn thinks differently”.  
  
”We will,” said a young voice; it came from the young red-headed teenage boy clad in Jedai robes who was standing near the door of the ship he looked about 18 years of age and Human if slightly exotic like maybe there was a hint of alien, or elder race blood in him.

Durnaa looked at him and said, “you’re taken human form Quinawah”.

Quinawah or Merlyn Asturian as he preferred to be called was a Time Lord like Tina, but he was also half Dorenganza, he was also a fully-fledged Adept Knight.

Merlyn said, “Tina and Sal suggested that it might be easier to travel around if we did to various worlds if we took human form like her and the rest of the Time Lords, we tried it and found that she was right and that it is better.”

Durnaa nodded “no matter it suits you actually” he smiled at Tina “I’m glad you could make it Tina”.  
  
Xavier Asturen the three kids’ biological father and fellow Time Lord and member of SIS stepped out of the ship and remarked “so this is the fabled Concorde?” he spoke with a soft Northern England accent.  
  
” Yes,” said Durnaa “it is good to see you, Professor Xavier”.  
  
” Me too,” said Xavier shaking his hand “the rest of the team here?”  
  
” Some of them,” said Durnaa.

“Good I need to make a report to them and our CO,” he said, " and get my Tardis back".  
  
Durnaa nodded “Ok”.  
  
” Have you arranged this behind CAW’s back?” Tina asked.

“It was the only way I could,” Durnaa said.

Tina nodded “I told you to do something like this?”  
  
Durnaa nodded “I know” he then said “Ok everyone ready to go to their lodges? Seeing it is off-season we have the centre to ourselves save one or two school groups which are perfect for our uses”.  
  
” How’d you swing that?” Xavier asked.

Durnaa chuckled “the owner knows our group we can come anytime we like and us; we have standing VIP status and accommodation”.  
  
” Oh”.  
  
” Lodge ten!” said Starlight Dragonstar.

Kraez, her husband, said “yep this time we have Rhiannon though” he smiled at the little blonde girl that was with them, she was about nine years old.

“And her baby brother remember?” Starlight said.

Kraez nodded “you are not putting yourself, or our son at risk Starlight remembers that” he said kissing her.

“Arh so it _was_ a boy?” Durnaa asked coming over.

Starlight nodded “we haven’t decided on a name for him yet though”.  
  
Durnaa chuckled “ _hmm_ yeah.”

“Maybe we’ll call him Durnajar,” said Kraez “in honour of you seeing you were the one that brought us together”.  
  
Durnaa said, “don’t do that; don’t saddle the poor kid with my name!”  
  
Kraez said, “it’s a perfectly good Gorta-Trellian name; it is one of our possible name choices along with Jen, Wenzebia, Trumea, and so forth”.  
  
Durnaa said, “I’m sure you will find a suitable name for your son, Kraez, he’s heir to the Dragonstar family remember”.  
  
Kraez nodded he had only found out recently that he was a Dragonstar one of the higher noble houses in the Dragon Clan and close to the crown, that fact was still sinking into both.

Kessi came up with her two children Kivan and Crystal and her husband Jen Shardbearer (he was descendant of the original Jen who was now long dead but was not the immediate heir that was his older sister the name ‘ _Shardbearer_ ’ had since become a name borne by the line), Crystal was still young and about the equivalent to 3 or 4 years old now and Kivan was only a few weeks younger than Rhiannon.

“Lodge ten!’ Jen said.

[1] DORENGANZA- This is the proper name for the Xanaduens a mysterious and powerful race of shape changing planar beings, the Dorenganza are still viewed with awe and some suspicion throughout the universe. The name Xanaduen derives from where most of them live the planar realm of Xanadu (not its real name it was what they called it). Dorenganza are not considered aliens but ‘Elder Race’ as the planes are all around us and not in outer space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settle into their Lodge .

They all walked further into the centre till they came to a familiar wooden longhouse and Durnaa said “Ok here we are let’s see who we’re got ”, it had always been something of a tradition to check out the list on the outside of the house.  
  
“Looks like we didn’t get any of the Skeksis” UrAzshar remarked then.  
  
“So, you couldn’t get everyone,” said Guardian “looks like Nebula and I ended up in the same lodge along with the kids we thought about leaving Mali behind on Earth though. Although we couldn’t leave Diamond” Diamond was their four years old or so daughter.  
  
Azshar nodded “I couldn’t leave without my three youngest, but I guess they’re all old enough to look after themselves now as his girls were 16 and their brother 13.  
  
“Yeah,” said Guardian.  
  
“Although Starlight and Kessi both bought their kids,” Durnaa said.  
  
Guardian nodded “yeah, but it looks like we've got no one we don’t know in Lodge 10”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “true”.  
  
They all went into the lodge which seemed to have gone through a major refit recently, the rooms that held beds were now it appeared separate rooms which had beds and some were separate suites, a kitchen and separate bathrooms, a common room that  
sort of thing and a huge veranda down the side that overlooked the lake.  
  
UrZah came up and said, “ _Durnaa_! I want to know why I have ended up with Arzuia as a bunkmate!”  
  
”Just your bad luck” “Durnaa said with a teasing grin.  
  
“Come on I’m not **_THAT_** bad, am I?” Arzuia said coming up, holding a suitcase, the Xanaduen, had White hair and amber eyes and was wearing his Xanaduen robes.  
  
A martial arts expert and the Security officer on board the _ **XANADU**_ , which was the Xanaduens ship, UrSu had gotten to know him while travelling with them once and knew that like all the Xanaduens there was more to them than what met the eyes.  
  
UrZah looked at him disapprovingly and said “you’re a disruptive influence! Especially when I’m trying to meditate!”  
  
ArZuia said “oh so sorry then! I claim the top bunk!”  
  
Durnaa had to smile the Xanaduens irrepressible sense of humour and sarcasm had always amused him.  
  
“You can have whatever you like,” UrZah said, “you’ll do that anyway!”  
  
ArZuia chuckled and said, “ _stuffed shirt_!” he looked for their room and found it and then their bunk and claimed the top one.  
  
UrZah muttered something in UrSkek under his breath and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
”I _heard_ that!” ArZuia called out cheerfully.  
  
UrZah turned towards him and said, “since when have you learnt to speak UrSkek?”  
  
”I haven’t, but we Xanaduens have an inbuilt translator, and I haven’t switched it off, usually don’t need to, so I can understand every word your saying!”  
  
UrSu chuckled “he’s got you there, I keep forgetting about that particular Dorenganzan ability.”  
  
Senoran shrugged “we can all do it,” he said.  
  
Tina chimed in “and I have the Tardis’s telepathic circuits to help me!”  
  
UrZah sighed “is nothing _sacred_ anymore?”  
  
”Not around here,” said Durnaa quietly “look I’ve never been able to speak UrSkek correctly anyway! Despite Az’s lessons but I can understand it.”  
  
”Nor could I, “said Jen as he sat Crystal on his lap, the baby cooed.  
  
He pulled out his flute and started to play a tune on it to amuse the baby, which pulled his long dark hair.  
  
UrSol frowned ‘you need some practise Jen! I taught you better than that!”  
  
”Always the Chanter, aren’t you?” Azshar teased, he grinned at Jen “don’t worry Jen I could never sing well enough for him either! And I have perfect pitch!”  
  
Kessi giggled and took the baby off Jen as Kivan sat next to his dad, Kivan looked like a young Jen, having his father’s dark hair and grey eyes, little Rhiannon Dragonstar joined her best friend, her and Kivan were only a few weeks apart in age (although she  
was now taller than he due to Gorta-Trellian and human blood), so as a result both of them were good friends, making their parents wonder if they would have to have a wedding for them sometime in the future.  
  
UrSol shook his head “you could never get the lower registers right Azshar” he said, “you had the talent though…but you seemed to lose some of it when we got separated again, unfortunately like a lot of us did”.  
  
Rhiannon said, “play it again, Uncle Jen”.  
  
Jen chuckled and started to play the tune he’d been playing for Crystal.  
  
”You really need some practice!” UrSol repeated he stood up and pushing his long dark hair from his face he started to chant softly, UrSol might mostly look like a Gorta-Trellian male these days due to one of the Gods giving him the ability to do so but he was currently in his true form, underneath it he was still UrSkek, he was still UrSol the Chanter.  
  
The music instantly stopped as everyone listened to UrSol’s powerful voice, holding them all in thrall, the magic in it was apparent as was the skill.  
  
”Wow!” said Xavier Asturen, “and I thought _Songtayin_ was good!”  
  
“Now that is singing!” said Salmarian amazed, none of the Time Lords had yet been exposed to the power of UrSol’s voice.  
  
UrSol stopped and put his arms across his chest “now that is how you do it, Jen!” he said with a cough.  
  
Songtayin said “you are good! And coming from a Starsinger that’s a compliment!”  
  
UrSol said, “Music is the most ephemeral form of sculpture and therefore the most powerful!”  
  
”You can say that again,” Senoran said he could sing and reasonably well, but it was nothing against Songtayin’s and UrSol’s skill despite been linked to UrSol as some Xanaduens were for some reason.  
  
”Always remember that” UrSol added.  
  
Gurnin Lazerstar Pret (Midnite) key member of the Ghostly Gang and Minor Death God on the Crasolian Council said: “Music it in-infuses us all, enters our s-souls” he put a coverlet on the bed, it wasn’t quite Spring yet as it was still coming out of  
Aristas’s Winter which was another reason why they pretty much had the place to themselves apart from a school group or two.  
  
”Wonder when he got the stutter?” Merlyn said to Rastalin as they had recently had been on Earth during WW2 where they had met a very different Gurnin.  
  
Rastalin shrugged, as he put an extra doona on the bed, they didn’t need it, their Time Lord constitution and physiology had given them a higher resistance to the cold, but he liked having the extra doona.  
  
Crysta, their younger sister, said, “yeah I wonder”.  
  
Xavier who had the lower bunk looked up from where he was fixing his bed “ be wary of what you think ok?” he warned his three children.  
  
Crysta looked over the side of the bunk at her father “but what if we should tell him?”  
  
Xavier said, “think about it first”.  
  
Tina and Salmarian were eyeing the bunks, and Sal said: “reckon we could squeeze in together on one?”  
  
Tina slapped her husband on the arm and said “Salmarian!”  
  
Xavier chuckled and said, “I’d like to see you try it!”  
  
Salmarian said ‘at least their full-sized bunks and not kid-sized”.  
  
Xavier nodded “I think this lodge is one of the family lodges, it’s used as a resort during the Summer, much like the holiday farms back in the 1950s in England, Aeryn and I went to one once in Essex” Aeryn had been the three kids mother and a Dorenganza,  
her and Xavier had travelled together and over that period had fallen in love and gotten married and had a family, although he was a Time Lord from Gallifrey, and she wasn’t.  
  
The three of them had never known their mother, and believed her either dead or lost in time somewhere, Xavier didn’t admit to it much, but it was clear he still loved her and missed her.  
  
Xavier smiled at his three amazing children, but his Time Lord eyes which were a deep blue showed how he felt, there was a deep sadness in them that even Time couldn’t extinguish.  
  
Xavier said, “come on Kids let’s go for a walk I saw that the onsite shop was open and we need milk so I can have some tea”.  
  
The three children joined their father outside after putting on a coat each; it wasn’t Summer yet on Aristas, so there was still a distinct chill in the air.  
  
Merlyn said, “you can borrow Azshar’s car he said that the shopping centre is close by”.  
  
”The what?”  
  
”Something called the Lakeside Centre, I’m guessing it’s a shopping complex or something,” Merlyn said.  
  
”Aristas is a human colony world I guess that makes sense,” Xavier said “ but it’s ok we’ll take the Bentley” Xavier loved his old restored and altered Classic Car, the kids had an Impala, he’d bought it for them on their travels.  
  
“Ok,” said Merlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, UrSol the UrRu Chanter due to a strange incident involving the Crasolian Gods along with his Counterpart SkekSil have now both gained the ability to Shapeshift. Something they both take some advantage of sometimes!  
> Also, most of the UrRu don't look so old now due to Crasolia's natural rejuvenation and Crystalline qualities, UrSol now has dark hair streaked with white and his eyes are quite obviously a dark green now.  
> Also, some of the UrRu have a bit of an issue with the Dorenganza's natural otherworldly Aura its gives some of them a sort of an annoying buzz, they think it's because they are somewhat otherworldly beings, kind of like Law meets Chaos . It doesn't affect the UrRu who have had more contact with the Dorenganza.


	3. Chapter Three- a couple of hours later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing what a good cup of tea can do if you're a Time Lord from Gallifrey and a Mystic (UrRu) from Thra!  
>  Although trying to explain the Master Time Spiral to a Time Lord from Gallifrey is a hard one!  
> Xavier makes a new friend! :)

**W** hen Xavier got back to Concorde, they found that the place had been well, _decorated_ , by the occupants, well they were in the process of doing so.  
  
the Mystics it seemed had set up a makeshift ceremonial place behind the lodges which were 10, 11, 12 they all took up, one of the Mystics ( **UrRu**!) (he couldn’t tell which one, yet they all looked similar) appeared to be in the process of making a runic design out of coloured sand on the ground.  
  
” _Interesting_ ” Xavier murmured as he looked at the symbolism it had, as a member of the _Da Vinci_ discipline in the Artificers Guild symbolism was a big part of the Discipline, and all members of the _Da Vinci_ Discipline had knowledge of symbols and their meanings.  
  
” Pardon?” Merlyn asked.  
  
” Nothing, “he said, “just who are these ‘ _UrRu_ ’ though?”  
  
” Ask Durnaa, or Azshar they know them all,” said Rastalin.  
  
Xavier nodded “obviously Saurian, with possibly a mix of something else”.

Merlyn noticed Gurnin and Rannith from the Ghostly Gang setting up the BBQ together and watched them for a bit; he barely knew them, remembering the Gurnin they had met in the 1940s, when he had been alive and during WW2 the young, proud resistance member, a natural leader in his own right back then until he had gotten sick.  
  
He must have lingered too long, and Gurnin had sensed him, as Gurnin looked up and smiled at him shyly, Merlyn smiled back, he’d forgotten that Gurnin was also a Jedaini! He wasn’t sure about Rannith.

**X** avier ventured into the lodge a moments later and found UrZah (he knew _him_!) in there going through the cupboard.  
  
Xavier just stood there and observed for a few moments, _UrRu_ , his sons had called this strange species, but Xavier swore that in all his seven hundred plus years of his travels through time and space, he had never seen a more odd-looking race than these _UrRu_!  
  
It seemed, to judge by their appearance, they were of Saurian origins, like many alien races were, or it was just his Time Lord sensibilities.  
  
” No tea there,” Xavier said “already checked” he knew UrZah had been looking for tea.  
  
The UrRu swung his head around “indeed?” he asked in a deep voice which held many tones at once.  
  
” None,” said Xavier holding up his well-used kettle “got some right here”.  
  
UrZah looked at the box and nodded “at least _someone_ has good taste”.  
  
” I’m Professor Xavier Asturen ” Xavier said offering out his hand.  
  
” UrZah, the Ritual Guardian of the UrRu not that many of them take notice anymore” he offered out a large long-fingered, four-fingered hand although Xavier could see he had multiple arms.  
  
They shook hands, and UrZah continued “you’re one of the Time Lords, right?”  
  
” Uh yes,” said Xavier.  
  
”Thought so, I have the gift of foresight, and I cannot see your future, it is like _Time_ doesn’t _touch_ you, and you Are Not the only one in here who is like that,” he said.  
  
” There are six of us,” said Xavier “and time doesn’t touch us, as we walk outside it”.  
  
”You are closer to the stars then,” UrZah said, “ more like Azshar but even HE is touched by Time, not much but he is, you, however, your future it is unreadable, Azshar is hard to read he always has been, you are unreadable, it is like you do not exist.”  
  
Xavier chuckled “Time Lords, I’m always telling my kids to remember their unique relationship to time.”  
  
” Kids?”  
  
” Merlyn, Rastalin and Crysta, my children,” he said.  
  
” You have _children_?” UrZah asked.  
  
” Yes three, there are six of us remember. And three of them are my children, three young Time Lords and all three of them are my natural children. You have any kids UrZah?”  
  
” None” he replied, “our birth rate seems rather low”.  
  
” Thought not,” Xavier said, “I thought I’d lost mine”.  
  
He poured himself a cup of freshly brewed tea and offered UrZah the kettle “help yourself”.  
  
UrZah nodded “thanks”.  
  
” Children are what makes been one of the last of my race worth it,” he said thoughtfully “I’m glad I found them again”.  
  
” Yes,” UrZah agreed “thanks for the tea.”  
  
”No problem,” said Xavier, starting to warm towards the Mystic, anyone who appreciated a good cup of tea as he did was worth befriending he thought, “so tell me what you mean? No one takes any notice of you anymore”.  
  
UrZah leaned on the kitchen table, Xavier saw that although he had four arms and was large, he wasn’t as clumsy as one would first think, he was tall and lean he could now see, and there seemed to an elegance and a slow grace to his movements, and  
replied, “I’m a relic Professor Xavier the result of an age long past.”  
  
” Aren’t we all?” Xavier sympathised “my people are dead I’m one of the last remaining few of our kind in this universe”.  
  
UrZah said “ _hmm_ ”.  
  
” But tell me something, what are you? What is your race?” he asked, “I swear I have never seen anything quite like you!”  
  
”UrRu” he replied, “we’re better known as _**Mystics**_ though”.  
  
”UrRu?” Xavier asked, “where you from?”  
  
” Most recently, Thra, and it is probably our home planet now” he replied, “but not originally, we are, as much strangers to this universe as **you** are Professor Xavier”.  
  
” Oh,” he said, “you’re the strangest creature I have ever seen if you excuse me for saying so!”  
  
” I’m only half a creature,” UrZah said.  
  
” Pardon?”  
  
”I’m only half a creature, my other half, he and I do not get on that well,” he said, “I have a counterpart, we were split in half”.  
  
” Oh, you're more like the Corran then?” Xavier asked, “my two eldest are twins, identical at well, very rare amongst Time Lords!”  
  
”You could say that” UrZah said ‘he’s the other half of my soul, the other half of my being, but where I’m the light side, he is the dark side”.  
  
Xavier looked thoughtful “things like that can happen to Time Lords as well, or so I have heard, regeneration can sometimes mess you up if it goes wrong. I’ve only ever had post-Regen trauma once though thank you very much” he indicated his dark-haired, blue-eyed self “this one was a little rough though, but it didn’t leave me to traumatised thankfully”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said UrZah pouring himself some tea, Xavier watched in amazement at how he skilfully manipulated all four of his arms and now that he was up close, no, they weren’t as clumsy as he had first thought, one hand was firmly around the grip of an  
ornate walking staff covered in beautifully carved runes.  
  
Xavier looked at the runes trying to decipher them, runes and runic languages were one of his specialties as well as languages, he spoke about a dozen different languages and could read and interpret more!  
  
Time Lords were good at that sort of thing; also, his artificing magic had a lot to do with making and breaking codes, ancient languages, and runes as well.  
  
The designs were mainly spirals which he noticed UrZah had on his face as well, UrZah’s face was whorled in spirals, the truth was he seemed addicted to spirals he assumed it was something to do with the UrRu language and quite frankly it aroused his curiosity.  
  
UrZah said, “you make good tea thanks”.  
  
Xavier shrugged “nothing like a good cuppa to realign your synapses”.  
  
UrZah chuckled “yes, I agree”.  
  
Xavier said, “how many of you are in this lodge?”  
  
” Not enough,” UrZah said, “not anymore.”  
  
Xavier said, “you don’t want to share a bunk with a Xanaduen, do you?”  
  
”Xanaduens are a disruptive influence, they upset the balance of things” he replied.  
  
Xavier thought about the Dorenganza he knew “that may be so, but I don’t think they realise that they do it somehow they are a lot more powerful than many realise!”  
  
” They upset the spiral of all things just by been there!”  
  
” They upset what?”  
  
” The Master Time spiral,” said UrZah “we are all connected to it, it marks our very being, and the Dorenganza upset the links to it”.  
  
” Whoa! _The Master Time Spiral_?” asked Xavier.  
  
UrZah said “ _the Master Time Spiral_ is the very core of our beings it defines who we are. We all move along it; we are all part of it, the Xanaduens they upset one's connection to it!”  
  
” I don’t” say Xavier “and if that’s the case how come we haven’t affected it?”  
  
UrZah looked at Xavier then asked, “what do you mean?”  
  
” I’m not affected by Time” Xavier reminded him.  
  
” Pardon?”  
  
” I’m a Time Lord remember, from Gallifrey,” Xavier said “I walk outside Time it is a Time Lord trait, I can do things with time that would make most cringe, you don’t even realise what a Gallifreyan can do! We have power over Time, power over space, time is my element!”  
  
” Oh,” said UrZah “I forgot about that!”  
  
” Time Lords are one of the most dangerous races around we have powers that are beyond most”.  
  
” Right,” he said.  
  
”Xanaduens are our equals in this universe and dimension,” Xavier said, “but unlike us, they **_aren’t_** the last of their kind”.  
  
” Unfortunate luck,” UrZah said.  
  
Xavier chuckled “come on their not _that_ bad, are they?”  
  
” You haven’t been around many,” said UrZah.  
  
There are two in my team, and Tina has been living amongst them for close on a century. Yes, I have had many a contact with them I was **_married_ **to one and I rather like them there is a different side to them that many don’t see I have seen that other side of  
them”.  
  
” I still reckon they can be a pain,” said UrZah **that** comment took Xavier by surprise; he hadn’t expected UrZah to say **that** it was at odds with how he usually talked.  
  
” Yeah they can, but they are also loyal and faithful friends and well worth your time”.  
  
” Hmmm, perhaps,” he said.  
  
Xavier continued “I noticed one of you doing what looked like a sand painting of some sort with some rather strong symbolism, so I stopped to look. It was fascinating. Symbology is one of my specialties care to explain some of it?”  
  
UrZah looked at him “you wouldn’t understand”.  
  
” Oh, _wouldn’t_ I?” Xavier asked.  
  
UrZah said, “it is what we call a sand painting we use it to foretell the future and that, it is a part of our language which is too hard for anyone non-UrSkek to learn.”  
  
”Arh I see, “said Xavier pulling out a notebook which he had done a quick sketch of the sand painting before coming inside, determined to prove a point.  
  
UrZah saw it and said, “you _sketched_ it?”  
  
Xavier nodded and said, “yes, I did, so let’s see how well I can ‘ _understand_ ’ this.”

  
He indicated a notation “I guess that the main spiral was a depiction of the Master Time Spiral which you said rules us all, these symbols here depict the elements earth, air, fire, water. And that one indicates the stars. My guess is your colleague was trying to determine a course of action on which to follow”.  
  
UrZah had to admit he was impressed, Xavier wasn’t entirely on the ball, but he was on the right track of thinking.  
  
Xavier looked at him expecting an answer” am I right?”  
  
UrZah said “very close, you’re got the symbols a little messed up, but you’re on the right track, how did you…?”  
  
” I’m a Da Vinci, symbolism is a substantial part of my discipline, I’m an Artificer not to mention a seven hundred odd-year-old Time Lord!”  
  
UrZah said “I have to admit I’m impressed, most non-UrSkek’s can’t get a gist of our language, even Azshar has trouble, and he lived amongst us for many years and is _one_ of us! Despite what he seems to think and his current appearance! And we never   
taught the original Jen our language for it was too hard for him to learn, our minds work differently to most humanoids, you’re the first human I’ve ever met who can even get a gist of it”.  
  
” ** _Not_** human remember, I’m Gallifreyan, we Look human, it’s one of the most effective and versatile body forms in the galaxy. And the most widely recognised. But count the hearts! we also have unusual physiology and an ability to regenerate give away that I’m not human, and I would like to learn a bit more of your language and culture if I may?”  
  
” It’s more than just the symbolism” UrZah said, “you even might find it too hard”.  
  
”I would still like to try,” said Xavier” I’m a Time Lord our minds work differently to most humanoid races, from what I can surmise your also somewhat Telepathic, well so are Time Lords”.  
  
” Why, though?”  
  
”Interest I guess, like I said I’m a Da Vinci, and believe me I already speak several languages and understand many others, yours fascinates me, and I would like to learn more”.  
  
” Why?”  
  
” Because I _can_ ,” Xavier said.  
  
UrZah said, “I like your attitude”.  
  
Xavier chuckled “everyone says Time Lords are arrogant and we can be when we want to be”.  
  
” Hmm yes,” said UrZah, somewhat intrigued himself.  
  
” I’m also an ex- High Chancellor of Gallifrey,” Xavier said “so yes I can be as arrogant with the best of them. Look I am curious about your language and race and would like to learn more, care to oblige me?”  
  
UrZah nodded “I guess I could try and teach it to you, it is not easy though and most of the nuances will probably go over your head, but yes I will try”.  
  
 _” Don’t underestimate_ the brain of a Time Lord, especially one who is over seven hundred years old and been through 4 or 5 regenerations.” Xavier said, “you have never met a Time Lord before!”  
  
” Truth is I don’t think many of us have,” said UrZah “very well I will try and get UrAc to help as well. He was the one doing the sand painting, I normally do them, but he can do it just as well”.  
  
” Let me guess he’s the Scribe of your people, right?”  
  
” Yes, and I guess I could be classed as the High Priest, UrSu’s our leader”.  
  
” _**Ambassador**_ _UrSu_ is your Leader?? Xavier said he had briefly met said Ambassador on Paradise and knew he was in their lodge as well, but he hadn’t realised he was the Leader of the UrRu he had assumed it was UrZah!  
  
” Yes, he is Master,” said UrZah “technically our leader, although he doesn’t seem to put much thought to that anymore”.  
  
” I wouldn’t say that” said Xavier to him, Ambassador UrSu seemed quite the wise Leader.  
  
” Perhaps,” UrZah said, “he’s changed so much”.  
  
” We all change UrZah take it from a Time Lord who’s been through 4 or 5 regenerations I can never quite remember which one I’m up to! I have thirteen, but I do know I’m nowhere near that yet!” Xavier said, “you can get a little confused” he shrugged “not fun, regenerating”.  
  
” I don’t understand,” said UrZah “ _regeneration_?”  
  
”It’s our people's way of cheating death,” Xavier said, “ get mortally wounded, if we don’t die straight away, we _regenerate_ , become someone new, more or less, it’s complicated actually”.  
  
“Really?” he asked.  
  
” Yes,” Xavier said, “Time Lords we regenerate if mortally wounded it is one of our quirks and why too many races, we were legends”.  
  
” That's like…. that almost makes you Gods!” he said.  
  
” Too many we were,” he said “and you think the Xanaduens are bad? To tell the truth, they are our Equals. That is why my wife Aeryn was one and why I have three children”.  
  
” You married a Xanaduen?”  
  
” Yes”.  
  
” And had _children_ with one?” he asked, amazed.  
  
Yes”.  
  
” I feel sorry for your kids then,” he said.  
  
” Why?” Xavier asked, “they're being bought up Xanaduen”.  
  
” Poor things,” UrZah said.  
  
” My kids are quite proud of their Xanaduen heritage, and I’m proud of them. I thought them dead and only recently found them all again. Two of them are Jedaini Knights, one I believe you have already met; one is a Force Adept, wish I knew what happened   
to their mother. She was my wife, and I loved her dearly, they were separated from her when they were all young and can barely remember her.”  
  
” Oh,” said UrZah “still your poor children”.  
  
Xavier said, “you don’t like Xanaduens much do you?”  
  
” They are a disruptive influence. I honestly don’t know how people can stand been around them too long!” he said, “and no it is not that I don’t like them, they just give me a headache, as the T’ron do”.  
  
Xavier said, “take some time to get to know them then, you may change your opinion if you do that”.  
  
” Nothing can change my opinion on them,” he said “I can change, but I can’t change that much, I used to talk in riddles by choice. I don’t so much anymore because I realised that it confused everyone else, but as to the Xanaduens I refuse to change my   
opinion of them!”  
  
Xavier shrugged and said, “fair enough I would still like to learn your language though if you want to teach me”.  
  
” I shall try although it still might go over your head,” he said.  
  
” I’m a Time Lord, yes it just might, but the chance is less than it would be with a non-Time Lord, our minds work differently to most other humanoid races. I should like to try”.  
  
”Fair enough”.


	4. The BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I admit it, UrSol The Chanter is one of my favourite UrRu so he often takes front row in a lot of my stuff as well as his Counterpart SkekSil!
> 
> The reference here to the twins Merlyn and Rastalin meeting Rannith and Gurnin of the Ghostly Gang when they were alive is due to an incident on Time Travel when they ended up in the 1940's unfortunately I started the story but never finished it.

**M** eanwhile outside Rastalin and Merlyn had wandered over and asked if anyone wanted a hand with the BBQ, as Durnaa and one of the UrRu, UrSol, Merlyn remembered were currently looking after it.  
  
Merlyn had to smile at the image of one of the most powerful gods in the universe, clad in an apron and cooking meat on the BBQ and what’s more, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying _doing_ so.  
  
Durnaa looked up and said, “no problem, seriously Gurnin it's fine”.  
  
” _Gurnin_?” Merlyn asked.  
  
Durnaa looked at him then and said, “oops my mistake; you’re _not _Gurnin are you?” as he suddenly realised that the speaker while physically looking the same age as Gurnin around 18 or 19, was, in fact, shorter, somewhat fairer in hair (although it was still  
reddish) and skin colour and had quicksilver blue eyes and looked human if slightly exotic and what's more had an _Australian_ accent! And not an English one.  
  
”No I’m Quinawah Asturen,” said Merlyn using the surname that Xavier had chosen for himself “better known as Merlyn though, Time Lord and Jedaini Knight, not junior God, I’m Xanaduen in case you've forgotten, one of ‘ _Time Lord Tina’s_ ’ friends, ‘ _Time Lord_ _Tina_ ’ was the name the Xanaduens knew Tina by, Tina had lived amongst the Xanaduens so long they claimed the stranded Time Lord as one of their own!  
  
”Arh yes one of the Time Lords,” said Durnaa then “sorry I forgot”.  
  
UrSol looked at Merlyn and then Durnaa “ _Time Lord_?” he asked.  
  
Durnaa nodded “yep, the Xanaduens have had a Time Lord from Gallifrey living amongst them for about a century, and no one even knew! Well, none of us anyway, I didn’t even know! Until five years ago, turns out they not only had one though, they had _three_! Merlyn here is one of them”.  
  
UrSol looked at Merlyn and said, “ _you’re_ a Time Lord?” he looked incredulous.  
  
” Mostly” Merlyn replied, “uh my mother was a Xanaduen”.  
  
UrSol looked astounded “you mean a Time Lord had kids?”  
  
” And what is so strange about that?’ Xavier asked coming over looking for a beer and noticing the UrRu with Durnaa; this one had long black hair streaked with white and dark green eyes, he was wearing a topknot in his hair, maybe that was how to tell them apart.  
  
” Hi, dad,” said Merlyn.  
  
UrSol looked at the tall, dignified, human-looking dark-haired older man, dressed in a slightly Edwardian style and said, “ _you’re_ a Time Lord?”  
  
”Yes, Professor Xavier Asturen at your service,” said the gentleman in a soft English sounding accent," and Merlyn here is one of my three children whom I thought I had lost forever” he indicated the esky “ got any decent beer in there?”  
  
” A Time Lord had _kids_?” UrSol asked astounded “with a _Xanaduen_?”  
  
” Yes, I did. I don’t know why everyone looks shocked when I admit to being a dad and wanting children of my own like any other man! We’re human too, you know!”  
  
” It’s just that…” UrSol said, “oh never mind, but a Time Lord with kids?”  
  
” _Three_ , twin boys and a girl, and where is that sister of yours?” he asked Merlyn.  
  
”With the ‘ _Sailor Scouts_ ” Merlyn replied the ‘ _Sailor Scouts_ ’ were a bunch of mostly preteen and teenage Xanaduen girls who modelled themselves after the Japanese Anime show ‘Sailor Moon’, they were a well-meaning bunch of girls and Crysta got on famously with them, they had even given her the name ‘ _Sailor Time_ ’ , she was of similar age with some of the older ones.  
  
” Oh,” said Xavier “ok”.  
  
” Their friends,” said Merlyn.  
  
” Ok,” said Xavier.  
  
Merlyn said “I miss my friends, Celeste and Ana, Serilia and Ashan, but I guess with us all been fully-fledged Jedaini Knights or pretty dam close to it it’s something we’re all going to have to get used to been separated and scattered all over the universe we  
all went to the academy together ” he and Rastalin’s little circle of friends had all been separated at the beginning of the war, and although they all kept in regular contact, all of them knew they probably wouldn’t see each other again to the end of the war.  
  
It was hardest on Merlyn because he had the beginnings of a Force bond with Celeste, and had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with her and her, him, a relationship neither of them was sure what to do about yet.  
  
They both knew that if they chose to acknowledge it, there would be no turning back and if children came of such a union, those children would be strongly Force-sensitive given the combined talent of their parents.  
  
Merlyn was stronger in the Way than Celeste was, but Celeste was not mediocre, those children would also be Time Lords as well due to their father, that fact even Merlyn was still getting used to!

Xavier said “it’s hard to be separated from your friends for long periods” he sighed clearly thinking the same thing, and of friends, he would probably never see again, been a Time Lord could be a real curse at times.  
  
” Yeah,” said Merlyn looking over to where Gurnin was amusing some of the younger children of the lodge.  
  
Xavier followed his sons gaze and guessed what he was thinking and put a hand on his shoulder and said to him in Gallifreyan “ _think very carefully before acting in regards to Gurnin, Leshardi,_ ” he warned using a Gorta-Trellian term of endearment “think on what you know and what you saw” _.  
_  
Merlyn said “I keep Telling Rastalin that”  
  
Xavier said, “ it might not be why you were shown that glimpse into Gurnin’s past, it might not be what you were meant to find, remember who and especially what you are and the power you all have”.  
  
Merlyn said, “I know”.  
  
Xavier said “you are learning then; remember you are one of the most powerful beings in this universe. One word from you or one action can change something forever. More so than say; a God could. This is one of the reasons why we ended up eventually destroying ourselves”.  
  
Merlyn sighed and said, “it is bad enough been a Xanaduen, let alone a Time Lord as well!”

Xavier shrugged “true it is so. Look everything happens for a reason and you have been given the gifts you have for a purpose; I even believe my getting stranded here happened for a reason. This universe doesn’t have the Doctor, so we must make up for him between the few of us that there is”.  
  
Merlyn smiled slightly “this universe has enough trouble as it is without the Doctor around to make it worse!”  
  
Xavier nodded “which is probably why we’re here; it takes what there is of us to make up for _one_ of him!”

Merlyn said “true, but I just can’t believe how much Gurnin has changed!”  
  
” One thousand years can do that” he replied with a nod.

“I guess, but I liked the Gurnin we met in the 1940s,” Merlyn said, remembering the proud resistance leader they had met.  
  
Xavier said, “remember _who_ and _what_ you are and what you are capable of,” he said.  
  
” I’ll remember,” said Merlyn “even if _he_ doesn’t!”  
  
Xavier had to smile; out of his three children it had been quiet Merlyn who had adapted the most too been a Time Lord.  
  
” OK,” said Xavier.  
  
Merlyn said, “we’ll be alright dad”.  
  
Xavier nodded and wandered over to talk to Tina and Salmarian.  
  
Rastalin joined his twin “so what do we do?  
  
” We don’t tell Gurnin or anyone what we know,” said Merlyn.  
  
” It doesn’t seem fair,” Rastalin said.  
  
” Yeah, but remember what we are capable of doing,” said Merlyn.  
  
” More than we’ll ever realise I guess,” said Rastalin.  
  
**M** eanwhile, Gurnin looked up from where he had been telling a story to some of the lodges younger members a story and noticed the twins, Dorenganzan, (he knew that aura) looking at him.  
  
Gurnin frowned there was something else about them as well, something far more powerful yet also strangely familiar like he was somehow supposed to know them.  
  
He knew that some Dorenganzans were linked to people of the Prime, as they were Planar, but he didn’t think he was one of them.  
  
But these two seemed familiar somehow, maybe it was because they were Time Sensitive, Gurnin and Rannith had always been Time-Sensitive because of what was known as the ‘ _The Midnite Mutation_ ’ a mutation that ran in the Midnite line that left someone with twin hearts and a sensitivity to time, meaning they could sense when something was awry with Time, they had thought they couldn’t do anything about it, but Durnaa had said that they could do so due to divine status as well, but they could always  
sense when something was wrong, even now Gurnin could feel the mess the T’ron had been making with time.  
  
Rannith joined him and asked ** what’s up ** Rannith didn’t always speak, he preferred to send, he spoke more than he used to but still not as much as Gurnin did.  
  
Gurnin said, “those twins I feel like I should know them”.  
  
Rannith looked and nodded ** Dorenganzan**.  
  
” Yeah but I feel like we have met before, somehow,” Gurnin said, “but I don’t know how or when”.  
  
Rannith looked at them and remarked ** Time Lord**.  
  
” What?”  
  
** Time Lords ** Rannith said.  
  
Gurnin said, “how do you know?”  
  
Rannith indicated the dark-haired man talking to a man and a woman “met him before, as Magnadenarius, even fought against him, he looked different, but it was him, I recognise his aura, Time Lord, so are the twins”.

“But I _thought_ ,” Gurnin paused then remembered, “I remember, _Gurnin Past_ mentioning that when we spoke to each other in London, I remember him saying that a Time Lord was making it possible I thought he meant a Dorenganza though.”  
  
Rannith nodded” yes, they do exist”.  
  
” Does he recognise you?” Gurnin asked.  
  
” Don’t think so?” said Rannith.  
  
” Oh,” said Gurnin “but I swear I have seen them before! But I can’t remember how or when”.  
  
Rannith said, “maybe you’re sharing one of my memories”.  
  
Gurnin shook his head “no, it’s like a memory that I didn’t know I had”.  
  
Rannith said ‘Pardon?”  
  
” It’s like a memory from long ago” he replied.  
  
Rannith said, “long ago?”  
  
” Do you remember much from when you were alive?” Gurnin asked.  
  
Rannith said “too long ago, Gurnsy I was the same age as you when I died to remember? Run over by a car in Cardiff at the end of the war; I can’t remember much of that period in my life at all anymore I can barely remember even been alive! Although I do  
remember being at Magic school”.  
  
”1945” Gurnin said “that I _can_ remember,”

“Long story and I can’t remember much of it,” said Rannith.  
  
” Oh,” Gurnin said, “but it’s like a memory from my life, long before I became a ghost, but I can’t exactly remember why”.  
  
Rannith said, “don’t try, but I have met the older one before, he looked different and probably doesn’t remember me, but it was him”.  
  
Gurnin said, “and the twins?”  
  
” Not at all,” he said. 

**O** ne of the twins came forward towards them and smiled as he picked up a plate to serve himself some food, “hi” he said, his spoke with an Australian accent, recognisable because it was Australian, and that accent was unlike any other.  
  
” Hello,” said Gurnin, “say have we ever met? You seem familiar, I’m Gurnin Midnite and this is my brother Rannith”.  
  
The twin said “I don’t think so, I’m usually rather good with faces, and you’re from the Ghostly Gang. And junior gods on the Crasolian council we may have met back on Earth five years ago”.  
  
” Perhaps,” said Gurnin.  
  
” I’m Merlyn Asturen, and he is my brother Rastalin” he replied, “our real names are Quinawah and Tilanthalas respectfully, but everyone calls us by our chosen names”.  
  
’Why?”  
  
” We prefer them,” said Merlyn “I got the name Merlyn because I was good at fixing things and Rastalin’s pretty self-explanatory,”

“Raistlin Majere out of Dragon lance,” Rannith said, “my favourite as well”.  
  
” Right...” said Rastalin “mm maybe we do have more in common than we realise”.  
  
Rannith said “perhaps”.  
  
Gurnin said, “why do I feel I _know_ you?”  
  
Merlyn said “maybe you're met us before”, he knew very well that they had, but Gurnin didn’t remember that they were, seeing they had never really met, well not the Gurnin of their own time.  
  
” But how?” Rannith asked then.  
  
” It happens with Time Travel,” said Merlyn.  
  
” Oh,” said Gurnin.  
  
” Does that bother you?” Rastalin asked.  
  
” No, I guess not, but it sure would explain why I know you,” Gurnin said.  
  
Rannith said, “you two aren’t ordinary Dorenganza, though, are you?”  
  
” What do you mean by that?” Rastalin asked.  
  
Rannith said “you _know_ what I mean” he indicated Xavier “Time Lord”.  
  
” Uh,” Rastalin said not sure how to answer that one.  
  
Merlyn, however, took the initiative “how’d you know?”  
  
Rannith said, “ Arh, so I’m correct, I have met your kind before, and I know the aura, Gurn’s and I are also both Time Sensitive, the Midnite Mutation, so I’m correct ?”  
  
” Yeah well, one of our parents was,” said Rastalin “we’re only half”.  
  
” No, we are more than half Rastalin you know that” Merlyn said, “yes we are, a fact we only recently found out and are still getting used to”.  
  
” How is that possible?” Rannith asked.  
  
” Just like anything else is possible when you’re a Dorenganza” Rastalin replied.  
  
” Oh, how is that?” Gurnin asked.  
  
” How much do you know about the Dorenganza?” Merlyn asked.  
  
” Not enough,” said Gurnin “but how is that possible?”  
  
Merlyn said, “we are probably the most powerful race in the universe apart from the Gods, but no one will believe it of us”.  
  
” The reputation your race has is _that_ a surprise?” Gurnin asked.  
  
” But Gurnin they're not fully Dorenganza their also Time Lords”, said Rannith “and Jedi at that just like you are”.  
  
Gurnin said, “I wasn't judgemental just stating a fact, I like Dorenganza, but a majority of people don’t”.  
  
” I think it’s divided down the middle actually,” said Merlyn “you either love us or you hate us, same applies to Time Lords it seems!”.  
  
Gurnin laughed “ that is more like it I think, much like Ghosts and Cyra, most of our gang are Cyra, and we are both envied and hated for that fact,” he offered out a hand “I’m Gurnin Lazerstar Midnite, and this is Rannith Darklight Midnite by the way”.  
  
” I thought your last name was Pret,” said Rastalin.  
  
”It was for many years, but it became known that we are of the Midnite line of Crasolia, but of the line of Zeedan Midnite, so we changed our last name to Midnite when we achieved ascension, “Gurnin said than he paused “how did you know that?”  
  
Oops! Rastalin thought, better think quick than he replied, “I heard it somewhere I think”.  
  
” Oh,” said Gurnin.  
  
” Sorry didn’t realise you were somewhat sensitive about it,” Rastalin said.  
  
” I’m not, I just wondered how you knew that that’s all,” he said.  
  
” Uh sorry, can’t remember where I heard it,” said Rastalin.  
  
” Oh,” said Gurnin.  
  
** Close one Tilan ** Merlyn said telepathically to him.  
  
** Yes, close ** he agreed.  
  
**Remember what Dad said about the power we have? ** Merlyn reminded him.  
  
** All too well ** he said.


	5. The BBQ and introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call an interlude chapter, so it isn't necessary to the story. But it does add some useful background information to several of the Characters (although some of them get written out later more or less when I started to spinoff).

It was a little later the BBQ had been cooked, and some of the members of the Lodges were getting ready for a show, Durnaa had said it was a tradition that whenever they came here, the first night included a BBQ and an impromptu concert.  
  
But now Rastalin, Merlyn and Xavier were in Xavier’s Tardis which the Xanaduens had bought down with them.  
  
Xavier had spent the last few moments refamiliarizing himself with his ship and getting the kids recognised by it as well; he seemed strangely comforted by just been in it.  
  
” If I ever get this flying,” he said to the twins.  
  
” But it’s _your _ship,” Merlyn said.  
  
”You three were born here,” he said “ she knows you, you two used to chase each other around the console room and were always under Aeryn’s and I feet when you learnt to crawl” he smiled slightly indulgently.  
  
” How old were we when we were separated and why can’t we remember?” Merlyn asked Xavier was right; it did feel strangely familiar like coming home.  
  
” Last I saw you both you were probably about the equivalent of four and Crysta was still a baby”.  
  
” Oh,” said Merlyn.  
  
Xavier said “it is also yours by right” he added.  
  
” _Hmmm_ ,” said Merlyn “I wonder why it doesn’t fly”.  
  
” I need an alternate power source because Gallifrey doesn’t exist anymore I just haven’t found anything that’s comparable I’m wondering what Tina uses?” he mused.  
  
” I don’t think she knows either all she knows is that it flies,” Merlyn said.  
  
” Exactly my point,” he said he shrugged and said, “and I have meant to give these to you, they're finished now”.  
  
” Huh,” Merlyn asked.  
  
Xavier handed them what looked like a disc of some sort made of some type of crystal “these are for you”.  
  
” What are they?” Merlyn asked.  
  
” It's a key,” he said, “you can use it to get into either mine or Tina’s Tardis’s regardless of where you are”.  
  
” Interdimensional keys?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”Something like that,” he said, “I’ve attuned them to both of our Tardis’s, keep them on you at all times, I have also attuned them to a Time Lords physiology, so it’s only us who can use them, the material is from Gallifrey, I gave Magnus one as well, I’ve  
attuned them to us all, so it’s only any of us or Magius who can use them”.  
  
” Oh,” said Merlyn “uh how you manage that?” he could sense the worked involved in them via his interfacing talent.  
  
” I’m an artificer remember, a techno mage that’s how,” said Xavier “but as to how I learnt to do them, ah yeah there is a story involved with that”.  
  
” Huh?”  
  
Xavier chuckled “many years ago, long before I met your mother, I crossed paths with another who showed me how to make them”.  
  
” _Another_? The Doctor?” Rastalin asked.  
  
” No not the Doctor but yes they were another Time Lord,” he said, “I don’t know if he is still alive, I have never seen him again”.  
  
” Who?” Rastalin asked.  
  
’None you know, like I said I have never seen him again”.  
  
” Oh”.  
  
” He was like you three,” said Xavier.  
  
” Huh?” said Merlyn.  
  
” A Half-breed and a Jedaini Knight, he was also I believe a priest of some sort,” said Xavier.  
  
” But I thought you said we were unique!” said Rastalin.  
  
” You are! His other half was Gorta-Trellian I believe, well he looked Gorta-Trellian at any rate, but with Time Lords appearances aren’t always a good guide, we can, and some have taken on some of the characteristics of our surroundings when we  
regenerate, which is why most of us are generally human-looking. You three, if you regenerate, mightn’t look Dorenganzan when it happens. So, possibly he was on Crasolia when he regenerated”.  
  
” I didn’t know that” said Merlyn.  
  
Xavier said “it’s complicated, but it is possible, he was a half-breed like you three which gave me hope when I met your mother. You know that we can interbreed with other races, and succeed it isn’t always guaranteed that’s all, humans, near humans and   
Time Lords, aren’t all that different in many ways you know. We can interbreed with races that are near human, and with humans, you three are fine examples of that one! He was the same, only one of his parents was Gorta-Trellian rather than Dorenganzan or Human”.  
  
” Oh, so there are others out there who are half-breeds? but of a non-human race?”  
  
” Yes, human you’d mostly find, but yes,” he said, “it’s just kind of rare” Xavier then indicated the keys “keep them close, ok?”  
  
” Yes, Dad’ they all answered.  
  
” One day we’ll get this old ship to work,” said Xavier then, he patted the console.  
  
” Ok, Dad,” said Rastalin.  
  
Merlyn slipped the key into one of his belt pouches and said, “I think Durnaa and his brother are going to sing”.  
  
” Huh?” Xavier asked.  
  
” Double Visions, you know _double me_ , _double you_ , _Double Visions_! “He looked at his dad’s slightly confused face and said, “guess you don’t then”.  
  
” Cool!” said Crysta “you know how much people used to pay to get into a Double Visions concert? We get one for free!” like Merlyn and Raist, she was also a fan of Double Visions.  
  
Prince Durnaa and his twin brother Prince Gurnajeea didn’t record as much as they used to anymore, both been much more busy with their divine duties, Gurnajeea was a Champion of Lystran and lived up in his brothers, Realm serving his God as a Divine   
Protector although he had been spending some time on Earth lately and Durnaa, of course, was Second Head of the Crasolian Gods, but the twins sometimes still got together infrequently and recorded an album and did a few concerts and some promotional  
work for advertising and charities, they were both well known throughout the universe, and both were currently heavily involved in the intergalactic resistance movement with the current war.  
  
” Yep,” said Rastalin, eager to go.  
  
” Ok,” said Xavier “go ahead I’ll wander out a little later”.

**T** hey wandered back outside and found that the twins were setting up on stage, both dressed in identical outfits which were their trademark, Prince Durnaa, and his brother were identical twins, but usually, it was easy to tell them apart, but everyone  
knew that when they wanted to, they could make themselves as identical as anything.  
  
But even dressed as they were if you knew them well enough you could tell them apart, Durnaa walked with something of a limp, due to an accident many, many years ago when he was mortal and was left-handed.  
  
Merlyn gave them a wave and found a seat next to Tina and Salmarian whom they also both knew were fans of Double Visions, the two other Time Lords both liked Double Visions style.

“Cool a free concert!” said Salmarian handing both twins a beer and a rum and Coke to Crysta, technically Crysta was still too young to drink, but on an outlying middle rim planet like this no one cared.  
  
” Have to take you all to _Pink Floyd_ concert one day?” said Tina, “ _Double Visions_ have a similar style, so you’d probably enjoy it”.  
  
” Pink Floyd?” Rastalin asked.  
  
”1960’s to early 1980s, Earth Time, or so I think,” said Merlyn.  
  
” The 20th century?” Rastalin asked “cool!” He was quite fond of that era.  
  
” Yeah,” said Tina.  
  
Rastalin said, “sounds like fun”.  
  
” We’ll look into it,” Tina said.  
  
” _Hello everyone welcome to our traditional free entertainment_ ’ said Durnaa into the mike then “ _those of you who know us know this is something of a tradition and to those of you who are new, welcome, hope you enjoy the show_ ” those of the audience who knew Durnaa and his twin well enough could usually tell which twin was talking.   
  
Durnaa spoke slightly differently to his brother, and there was a slight flaw to his voice that his twin lacked.  
  
” Way to go!” Starlight Dragonstar called out she sat nearby nursing her son who was still a baby and his parents still hadn’t settled on a name for him yet, so he was just called ‘ _Junior_ ’.  
  
Durnaa smiled and said “ok we’ll start with a song you all know and has been our trademark for goodness know how long! ‘ ** _DOUBLE_ **_**VISIONS** ”_ at the cheer they got it was clear that was an excellent choice.  
  
Xavier said, “now I remember them Aeryn always liked Double Visions”.  
  
” She did?” Merlyn asked.  
  
” Yeah, so you’re saying they have been doing this for years?” he asked awed.  
  
” Yep, not so much anymore though,” Merlyn said.  
  
” Goes to prove good music never goes out of style,” Rastalin said than he started to hum to the song.  
  
” This is just too cool!” Crysta said “a free _Double Visions_ concert!”  
  
Xavier sighed lost in his memories of a happy Aeryn dancing and singing along to Double Visions.  
  
She used to listen to them all the time he remembered, he’d go into her room in the Tardis when she was just his companion and find her listening to _Double Visions_ , she had all their albums and he probably still had them somewhere in the storage on his Tardis.  
  
”Aeryn was a big fan of them,” said Xavier quietly “ she also liked Pink Floyd and groups like that I remember, I remember taking her to a Pink Floyd concert as well” he sighed.  
  
 _” How old_ was she when you first met her?” Tina asked.  
  
”About the same age the boys are now” he replied, “she had just been ordained a full Knight too, she thought joining up with me would be a good chance to see the universe and use her skills as a Knight, with me; the _jaded_ Time Lord.” he sighed “gods I did   
love her! Listening to them is making me maudlin; she was such a fan of them".  
  
” it’s a shame we can’t remember her then,” said Merlyn, “wish we could”.  
  
Xavier said, “it happened” he sighed “I’m so sorry you can’t remember her”.  
  
” Maybe she’s still alive somewhere” Rastalin suggested then “we were, why not her as well?”  
  
” One can only hope,” Xavier said.  
  
” I’m willing to do so,” said Merlyn.  
  
” Maybe we will find her one day,” said Xavier, “keep hoping Merlyn maybe the Dorenganza ability to make things right will kick in”.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “I will try Dad”.  
  
Xavier said, “I don’t care what people say about your race, you Dorenganza have never harmed me or mine, and I’m willing to believe that you are a force for good in the galaxy”.  
  
Rastalin said, “many would disagree with that sentiment Dad”.  
  
” I don’t”.  
  
Durnaa and his brother had stopped singing, and then Durnaa said “any requests?”.  
  
” How about _Love in the Night?”_ Kraez called out, “Starlight and I was married to that tune”.  
  
Durnaa said “alright haven’t done _that_ one for a while, we have to see if we can remember the tune and the words!!” everyone laughed as it was clear he was having a joke with them.  
  
Merlyn laughed and said “I can help you out there if you like, that’s Celeste’s favourite song of yours! She’s always playing it!!” which was true.  
  
Durnaa said, “no, I think we can manage it”.  
  
Ajeea spoke then “ page 24 little Bro”, everyone forgot that Ajeea was the older twin by about 20 or so minutes out of the pair considering that it _was_ Durnaa who was Second Head of the Crasolian Parthenon and probably the more powerful out of the two!  
  
Durnaa made a face at his twin and put his reading glasses on and said “aha here we go! Now, where did I put my guitar?”  
  
Everyone laughed; it was clear the pair were enjoying this and were putting on a bit of a routine while they were at it.  
  
Ajeea said, “I swear that for a God you’re the most forgetful God I have ever met!!”.  
  
” Hay I never said I was perfect!” Durnaa protested “ **you** were the one who always thought he was perfect!”  
  
Ajeea said, “I am!”.

Durnaa made a face at him and then said “ _egomaniac_!”.  
  
” You’rethe God here not I,” Ajeea said.  
  
By now the audience were all laughing as Durnaa and Ajeea called each other a few choice names and the like, they were doing it on purpose of course, but they were doing it, so naturally, Merlyn suspected it hadn’t been rehearsed, they were doing it on the fly.  
  
” They are good,” Xavier remarked.  
  
” Wait till ‘ _Bill_ ’ gets on stage,” Kraez said, “he’s a Comedian”.  
  
” Bill?”  
  
” Yeah ‘Bill’” Kraez said, indicating a middle-aged Elf standing nearby “he’s a professional comedian, Durnaa and Ajeea do it “.  
  
” Oh,” said Xavier.  
  
” _Octopus’s Garden_ is what he’s known for,” Starlight said.  
  
” Oh”  
  
” he pretends he’s flat drunk while he’s singing it” Starlight continued.  
  
Tina nodded “I see” she held her arms out wanting to hold Junior.  
  
Starlight smiled and handed her the baby, (well toddler really, he was about two) who was cooing and almost asleep.  
  
Tina held the baby and said, “he’s so _cute_ , have you decided on a name for him yet?”  
  
Starlight chuckled “we keep changing our minds! Can’t decide on anything!”  
  
Kraez nodded “yeah, we need a suitably noble name seeing he’s a Dragonstar” the couple had only recently found out that Kraez was actually of a noble Gorta-Trellian family of the Fire Mountains, not precisely a bastard but he had been thought dead.  
  
He and Starlight were both half GT not full, which was why it had taken their relatives so long to find Kraez, who had been born and raised on Earth.  
  
Kraez and Starlight were an interesting couple she was a Bard, and he was a Jedaini, and an expert in martial arts and Starlight described herself as ‘ _knowing a little bit of everything but a master of none’_ in other words a Bard to the bone.  
  
They also had a daughter aged about nine, called Rhiannon; the baby boy was the latest addition to their family.  
  
Tina said, “don’t know if I’ll ever get around to having one of my own, I would like too though and so would Sal but Time Lords find it kind of difficult to fall pregnant.”  
  
She rocked the nearly sleeping baby and continued “I’d like one of each I think”.  
  
Starlight said, “took me a while too if it’s meant to happen it will”.  
  
Tina said, “guess so”.  
  
Starlight said, “He must like you; he’s almost asleep”.  
  
Tina said, “yeah, probably likes the sound of my hearts”.  
  
Starlight said “probably”.  
  
Tina handed the baby back “how old is he now?”

“about two and a half,” said Starlight.  
  
” He’s adorable,” said Tina with a smile, “sure hope I can have one of my own eventually”.  
  
Starlight chuckled and said, “you will you want it that bad, you will”.  
  
Tina said, “I sure hope so, that would make me, and Sal’s lives complete I think”.  
  
Starlight grinned and said, “it did for us; I just find it so sad that you and a few others are the only Time Lords left”.  
  
Tina shrugged “guess we’re genuine dodos’ then”.  
  
Starlight said, “I wouldn’t say that there are you and Sal, and then there are the three kids, you aren’t a total loss”.  
  
” We might as well be,” said Tina with a sigh.  
  
” You'll survive,” said Starlight, “your survivors”.  
  
” Sometimes we wish we weren’t,” said Tina, sounding sad.  
  
Starlight looked at her then, really looked at her, Tina always seemed so happy go lucky and so full of life, she admitted she didn’t know the Time Lady that well, Tina lived in Xanadu mostly and with the war, she was wandering around the universe helping where she could with the war effort .

But she looked at her now and suddenly saw that this woman had seen far more sadness than anyone human or non-Time Lord could she knew more than any of them could and she carried it inside her, always, not as much as some, but still more than most people.

It showed in Tina’s blue-green eyes, eyes that had seen much, her eyes were like Durnaa’s in many ways, but unlike Durnaa, she could remember most of it.  
  
” You’ll have your little one eventually,” Starlight said.  
  
Tina said “ I hope so” then she turned her attention to the stage where Bill had gotten up there now clad in a swaggie hat, the kind with corks on it, worn-out clothes and a microphone.  
  
The applause that greeted him was enthusiastic, as he bowed and said “thank you, thank you, this is an old one of mine but one I’m well known for, ‘ _Octopus’s Garden’_.  
  
” Hooray!” said several voices enthusiastically.  
  
He laughed and said, “ok, here goes”.  
  
The group fell silent as he sang that old Beatles song ‘ _Octopus’s Garden’_ but pretended he was flat drunk while he did it.  
  
The group listened and laughed, including Tina and Salmarian as they both suddenly realised why he was so good.  
  
Durnaa walked over and joined the Time Lords and said: “hope you enjoy the show”.  
  
” Who is he?” Tina asked.

“Dunno, before my time” Durnaa replied, “think he’s Dorenganza or something all I know he’s been around forever”.  
  
” Oh,” said Tina “he’s not a Time Lord”.  
  
Durnaa said, “yeah, how can you tell?”  
  
” We tend to recognise each other when we see one another” Tina said.  
  
” Oh,” said Durnaa, “all I know is that he’s been around forever before my time, he came with the crew I inherited from Johnny”.  
  
” Who was Johnny?”  
  
”The original captain of the Shunshu, where a lot of these people came from when he was killed, I kinda inherited the crew and got Shunshu which I captained for many years, after I got exiled from Crasolia”.  
  
” What happened?"

“ Johnny died”.  
  
”Oh”.  
  
Tina said, “there is so much I don’t know about the background of some of this group, I’ve been in Xanadu for almost a century”.  
  
”I gave up captaining the Shunshu some years ago now; My oldest son is Captain of it now when I gave up that, a lot of the crew did so too, Starlight and all that were members of the crew of the ship”.  
  
”Oh”.  
  
Rastalin said, “so how did you come into the picture?”  
  
”I came with Talion or Windwalker as he prefers to be called these days,” Durnaa said, “Tal and I were serving aboard the Quadzides Starship and had been for a while; it was the Quadzides that rescued Johnny’s crew when he died.”

” Oh?”  
  
” When we left the Quadzides, it was with me as Captain, but we met Azshar during then, he and Taelion had also been serving on the Quadzides ship and had been for a while, seeing it had been the Quadzides that rescued the remains of Johnny’s crew”.

” You sound like one of us,” Salmarian said with a chuckle then “Time Lords we get that all the time. It is part of the ‘ _Time Lord Curse_ ’ as Xavier calls it”.  
  
” And it is,” said Xavier then “or it can be”.  
  
Durnaa said coming up then “I think I know what you mean” he paused then said, “ as a God, I’m practically Timeless myself, I don’t have your relationship or attunement to time, and I don’t claim that I do, but I think I can get the gist of how you feel at times”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said Xavier.  
  
Tina nodded “maybe you do”.  
  
Durnaa said, “I don’t know that much about Bill though only that he has been around forever and that they all love him”.  
  
” He’s a Dream weaver and has the Bardic gift,” Tina said, “two of Xavier’s have it too, Merlyn and Crysta”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “I just have the Bardic gift, not the Dream weaver one, everyone thinks I do though, I just know how to use stuff in concert effectively”.  
  
” I thought you did too” say Tina “both you and your twin”.  
  
” Noo, we don’t we’re just well-practised at using a collection of talents together effectively”.  
  
” Fooled us,” Tina said.  
  
Durnaa laughed “so I have been told, but no I don’t have the Dream weaving talent, or if I do it’s very weak”.  
  
” You’re surprisingly good though,” Tina remarked.  
  
” Yes, but Bill is way better at this stuff than either me or Ajeea!” Durnaa said.  
  
” You still managed to make us all laugh with your comedy routine though,” said Tina.  
  
Durnaa chuckled “that’s just a bit of sibling rivalry showing through there, my brother and I are identical twins after all! And despite everything that has happened to us both, what we’re both been through and what we’re both become as a result. Deep down   
we are still very much the twin Princes of House Midnite. That bond between us has always remained true, combined with our triplet sister Nova, we will always be three. And Ajeea and I will always be brothers. Best friends, rivals, and identical twins”.  
  
” Rast and Merlyn are a bit like that” Tina agreed.  
  
” Most twins are,” said Durnaa, standing up and clapping his hands “bravo! Bravo, Bill!”  
  
Bill bowed and said, “I’ll sing another then”.  
  
” How about _Waltzing Matilda_?” asked Starlight.

” Ok,” said Bill and lurched into ‘ _Waltzing Matilda’_ still pretending that he was drunk.  
  
Tina fell quiet and listened gratefully that for now, she could forget everything going on in the universe.  
  
Sal bought her a Cider and said: “ _hmm_ you’re looking a little tense. Tina want me to rub your neck and shoulders?”  
  
” _Mmm_ that sounds good,” she said, Time Lords liked that as much as humans and they also liked sex like humans, no doubt her and Sal would do a little more loving later, she knew the signs and right now that sounded like a pretty good idea, when it came to matters like that they were as human as anyone else.  
  
Sal grinned and started to work on Tina’s shoulders feeling the tension in them loosen.  
  
Bill had lurched into **_Advance Australia Fair_** by now standing there with his hat clutched across his chest and singing, but not pretending to be drunk by now, clearly not wanted to ruin the Australian Anthem.  
  
” Wonder if he’ll sing all six verses,” Salmarian said with a smile.  
  
” Few people know all six verses,” said Tina “or even that it _has_ six verses!”

Bill stopped at the third and then said, “any requests?”  
  
” How about the _Wild Colonial Boy_?” Salmarian asked then.  
  
” Aha! An Englishman who knows some Aussie songs and history, I must congratulate you, sir! That is a rare find indeed!” said Bill.  
  
Sal chuckled and said, “actually I’m Australian. I just _sound_ slightly English” he indicated Xavier “ _he’s_ the Englishman!”  
  
” Gee, thanks,” said Xavier.  
  
” Welll, you are!” Tina said they all laughed, including Xavier.  
  
” I’ve _always_ sounded English or European,” Xavier said, “it’s coincidental”.  
  
” In-ground” Salmarian teased.  
  
” very much so,” Xavier said, “say does anyone want another beer?”  
  
” You’ll get drunk” Durnaa warned.  
  
” I can’t get drunk unless I want too” Xavier said, “I thought I couldn’t actually until someone showed me how”.  
  
Sal nodded “one of our quirks “.  
  
Xavier said, “yeah, so anyone wants that beer?”  
  
” I do,” said Sal “one would be much appreciated, Xavier”.  
  
Xavier nodded and got up, humming as he walked.  
  
Durnaa remarked, “lucky devil, I have the Midnite quirk myself, but even I can get drunk if I drink enough, not a good idea when your 2nd Head of the Crasolian Parthenon, I have Waaay too much power!”

Tina chuckled and then said, “I think I get a gist of what you mean though, try been a Time Lord!”  
  
” Glad I’m not,” Durnaa said, sitting down “been 2nd head of the Parthenon is enough for anyone!”  
  
” So, what’s the reasoning behind this gathering?” Tina asked him them, “you and I both know it isn’t just because you wanted to see all of your old friends again, although that’s nice, I was _there_ remember when CSW told the Xanaduens to leave Earth and not come back till after the war”.  
  
” You were, weren’t you?’ Durnaa said then suddenly remembering, he hadn’t known who she was back then but now that he thought about he could remember seeing her, she had stood out, and he had sensed something about her even then but had thought it was because she was one of the Xanaduen Leaders.  
  
” Yeah,” she said “I have lived amongst these folks for years I know them better than even you do, I practically helped Casamir raise Quinawah and Tilanthalas! If anyone non-Xanaduen can know them better than anyone it is I. They consider me one of them and so do I; they took me in and provided me with a place to live when I needed it the most. I know them rather well I feel and they, me”.  
  


Durnaa remembered then that ‘ _Quinawah and Tilanthalas_ ’ were Raist’s and Merlyn’s actual names, as they had chosen the very Xanaduen option of using a name they had chosen for themselves, a lot of the Dorenganza did that, he wasn’t sure which one was which though.  
  
Durnaa said, “I consider you privileged Tina, you are probably one of the few people in the universe who do know the Dorenganza better than anyone”.  
  
” I’m an Orphan from my people,” Tina said soberly “so I adopted a people. And I will stand with them regardless of what happens”.  
  
” You know Gallandros Starfire probably trusts you more than he believes me,” Durnaa remarked, referring to one of the Leaders of the resistance, a powerful Dorenganzan Dhampir and the Prince of Sydney.  
  
Tina shrugged “maybe”.  
  
”He and I clash like nothing else, and I don’t even think he liked me when we first met, I’m still not sure about his feelings towards me yet though we have gotten friendly with each other, I didn’t know how to take him at first because I admit I had never met  
anyone else with a will and a power as strong as my own, but you and your crew are like me, and like him, I confess I still don’t quite know how to take this and all of you. I’m used to being the powerful one, but then I met you guys!” Durnaa said.  
  
Tina nodded “they don’t use the term ‘ _with all the arrogance of Time Lord_!’ lightly you know, the point is despite everything and what everyone thinks of me, I’m still a member of a near-legendary race who were like Gods too many. I’m over three hundred years old nearing four hundred in fact and been through one lifetime already. Not to mention I was the daughter of a High-ranking official back on Gallifrey, I’m a Time Lord through and through. They tend to forget that at times. So yes, I’m strong-willed, and I can be as arrogant as any Time Lord”.  
  
” And you saw right through it all didn’t you?” he asked.  
  
Yes,” she said.  
  
”I guess I’m hoping I can hold a conference or something, preferably with the Leaders of CAW (Council of Allied Worlds) in Neutral territory even if it is by direct link, and get the Xanaduens recalled back to Earth,” he said “I have some pull with Earth been of   
the Nobility and all, and of one of the royal lines of Crasolia and second head of the Crasolian Parthenon, I’m seen as something of a legend as well. And a Hero I’m hoping that is enough”.  
  
”Well you’ll also have three Time Lords from Gallifrey behind you as well, and the Jedai Order as well although I don’t know if the three of us hold any power here,” Tina said.  
  
Durnaa sighed “Ajeea’s always been better at this type of thing than I, but I’m the one everyone knows I honestly don’t know how I’m going to pull this off without him”.  
  
” Always the Scholar rather than the soldier, huh?” she asked.  
  
Durnaa nodded” yes I was always the ‘ _gentle, quiet twin_ ’ much like Gurnin of The Ghostly Gang is”.  
  


Tina remembered the Gurnin they had seen recently in the 1940s and said, “strength comes with many faces, don’t let appearances deceive you”.  
  
” Huh?”  
  
” Don’t doubt your strengths” Tina said.


	6. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great scene with UrZah the UrRu Ritual Guardian and my OC Time Lord here. 
> 
> 1)UrZah still trying to explain the concept of the Master Time Spiral to a Time Lord from Gallifrey  
> 2) They decide to go on a trip and do the tourist bit.  
> 3) Semi-Interlude Chapter here but fun.

_**  
Concord Sports and Rec Resort- Aristas- September 2949-** _

“So let me get this straight” Xavier was heard saying the next morning “ you see this huge spiral as the core of all things living, interesting symbolism I must say doesn’t quite apply to a Time Lord though”.  
  
” I told you, you would probably find our symbolism and ideals hard to conceive,” said UrZah.  
  
” Before you give up on me give me a chance,” Xavier said “my mind works a little differently to humans or probably to anyone in this universe you see? seeing I am not from this one, although, I know neither are you, the only reason why I said that is because it doesn’t quite apply to one of my kind, because our relationship with Time is complicated, to say the least!”  
  
” Pardon?” UrZah asked.  
  
” We walk through it; we can manipulate it, change it,” Xavier said, “I could probably change your spiral and not even realise I’ve done so”.  
  
” OH?” UrZah asked.  
  
” Morning Dad,” said Merlyn walking into the Common room and heading towards the kitchenette attached to it.  
  
” Morning Merlyn? Sleep well?” Xavier asked.  
  
” Yes,” said Merlyn “want some tea or coffee?”  
  
” Kettles boiled,” Xavier said, “but we’re fine here thanks”.  
  
” Ok,” said Merlyn.  
  
” What do you mean you could change the spiral and not even realise you’re done so,” UrZah asked.  
  
Xavier said “ easy, like I said my people have a unique relationship with Time, we can change things by just a word or an action, and make things go a different path,” he indicated the spiral that UrZah had drawn “ what would happen if that spiral just bent a  
little more to the left?”  
  
UrZah looked thoughtful “a whole different path would be made”.  
  
” _Exactly_ ,” said Xavier “one of the abilities of my people is as such, we can see what was, what will be, what could be, what couldn’t be, we can feel it, we can change it, we can destroy it, we can make it happen, it is our power, it is our burden, and it is our  
curse”.  
  
UrZah said, “that is quite a power, and oddly enough is similar to our talents”.  
  
” You bet it is,” Xavier said, “you say you have the gift of Foresight, yet you cannot read me, can you?”  
  
” No, I can’t”.  
  
” That is why,” Xavier said.  
  
” Hmm,” said UrZah “maybe there is a chance after all of you understanding our language”.  
  
” I have a better chance than most” Xavier said.  
  
UrZah drew a couple more symbols “any idea what these are?”  
  
Xavier looked at them “their makeup seems familiar; one is Time I’m guessing”.  
  
” You are correct, the one on the right is Time, and the other is simply Death”.  
  
” I Thought it was,” said Xavier.  
  
UrZah handed him another sheet and said: “recognise any of these?”  
  
Xavier put his reading glasses back on and looked it over “let’s see now, Time, Death, Life, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Heart, Thought, Winter, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Eternity, Infinity”.  
  
” Very good,” said UrZah.

Xavier said “like I said Symbology and Cryptology are my specialties, nothing like been given a good code to crack, my CMO when I first joined SIS didn’t know what to make of me, I seemed somewhat useless to him I guess, a person who didn’t seem to be  
specialised in anything but knew a bit of everything, and then he realised I could crack most written codes and decipher them. Worked as a decoder during the Second World War, on Earth, there for a while with the allies”.  
  
 _”_ You _did_?” UrZah asked, “I admit we haven’t spent a lot of time on Earth, so I don’t know much about its History, UrAc probably does though”.  
  
”Yes,” he said.  
  
”Oh”  
  
”So, dad, what are we doing today?” Merlyn asked, coming back out.  
  
Xavier shrugged “not sure yet Quin”.  
  
Azshar came over and looked at what they were doing “Xavier why are you trying to learn UrSkek?” he asked.  
  
”Because I want to prove to your friend here that I can” Xavier replied.  
  
Azshar sighed and rolled his eyes “don’t try!” he advised, “I could never get the full gist of it according to ZokZah!”  
  
Xavier said, “worth a try, though isn’t it?”  
  
Azshar said, “if you want to torture yourself”.  
  
UrZah looked up “I reckon it’s admirable that he wants to try, you were never that good a student! Mind you; you were never fully UrSkek either”.  
  
Azshar said “sorry”.  
  
Xavier chuckled and said, “blame it on my Time Lord Curiosity if you must”.  
  
Azshar said “Ok” he walked into the kitchenette.

UrZah frowned as he walked away “sometimes Azshar I think you have also forgotten that you are also _UrSkek_!” he said softly.

“I reckon we should do some of the tourist things,” Tina said then “I was checking out some of the tourist sites of Aristas, there’s some old ruins to check out, as well as an art gallery and museum and a zoo, I’ve never been here”.  
  
”There is a curfew” Durnaa reminded her.  
  
”I know that,” she said.  
  
”And a bit of a fear of isolated attacks” Durnaa added.  
  
”Yeah I know, “Tina said, “but it’s too cold to go swimming so doing the tourist thing is the best way to go, couple of nice old churches too”.  
  
” We probably could go swimming, “ Xavier said “ we wouldn’t notice the cold, but yes your probably right, old architecture sounds good to me” he called out “ Kids you want to go do the tourist thing?”  
  
Tilan peeked around the corner “ok fair enough not much else to do seeing it’s still winter here”.  
  
”Think we could find some ghosts?” Crysta asked.  
  
Xavier chuckled “we might”.  
  
Salmarian nodded “Ok, you know I never really stayed on Aristas when I was a courier captain sounds good to me. I’ll go get my camera”.  
  
”Shame we can’t all fit in the Bentley” Xavier said he loved his restored Bentley.  
  
Tina said, “We’ll take the van that fits us all”.  
  
”Gee you mean your car isn’t bigger on the inside?” Durnaa said sarcastically.  
  
”Very funny Durnaa,” said Xavier just as sarcastically.  
  
”Now there’s a thought!” Sal teased “ _hmm_ you think they would be though wouldn’t you, hmm, ever thought of trying to apply temporal engineering to a car? Wonder if it could be done? Don’t think the Doc’s even managed _that_ one!”  
  
”If he hasn’t it probably can’t be done,” Xavier said.  
  
”Probably not,” said Salmarian “now where did I put my camera?” he left the Common room.  
  
Tina sighed “I swear Sal gets more absentminded the older he gets!”  
  
Xavier shrugged “think we all do”, he stood up “I’ll go get my video Camera then”.

**A** few minutes later clad in outdoor clothes as it was still a little chilly in the mornings, Aristas had a long seasonal period (seasons could last years) all six of them were standing outside the van that Tina and Sal had bought while on Earth (altered   
slightly of course).  
  
”Ok everyone in,” said Tina “I’ll turn the heating on once we get in”.  
  
”Cool,” said Merlyn hopping in.  
  
The van had been altered on the inside as well, Sal and Raist had worked on it, it had comfortable seats and a minifridge and stuff like DVD players, a powerful stereo and even a Netway connection, Tina called it the ‘ _Timemobile_ ’ it had started a convenient  
way to transport all six of them when their ships weren't appropriate but had turned into a significant project, it even had the words “ _ **Timemobile**_ ’ emblazoned down the side of it and of course, they could all drive it, save Crysta who was still on her Learners.  
  


“Who’s driving?” Xavier asked.  
  
”I will,” Tina said.  
  
”Ok,” said Xavier hopping in the back.

Sal got in the passenger’s side and handed his camera equipment to Crysta “look after these for me, will you Crys?”  
  
”Sure,” said Crysta well used to doing stuff like that.  
  
”Belts everyone,” Tina said, “just because it isn’t compulsory to wear them on Aristas doesn’t mean I’m not enforcing them, too used to living in Australia I guess, at least they drive on the right side of the road here!”  
  
”Ok,” said everyone.  
  
Xavier said, “know where we are going, Tina?”  
  
”Uh-huh I’ve programmed it into the computer,” she said, “Sal where’s that _Icehouse_ album you found?”  
  
”Already in the stacker,” said Salmarian “along with Pink Floyd, and a couple of others.”  
  
”Really gotta take you all to a Pink Floyd concert one day,” Tina said to the three kids.  
  
”I added some Glenn Miller and a couple of other Jazz albums in as well, hope you don’t mind,” Xavier said who was a huge fan of Jazz, ending up in 1940’s England recently had been quite a treat for him, even if it _had_ been during the Blitz!  
  
”Ok,” Tina said, “actually I heard you playing the other day Xavier you’re not bad”.  
  
” _Argh_ , I’m still learning!” Xavier said.  
  
”All set?” Salmarian asked then.  
  
”Yep’ said Quin.  
  
”Gotta take all you youngsters to a proper jazz concert one day” Xavier added putting on his reading glasses and picking up the daily paper, they had them delivered to their lodge “ _Hmm_ that’s interesting there’s a music festival on,” he said “ let’s see, one of  
the churches is running a classical concert in a couple of days, and Arh yes _Jazz in the Park_ on Sunday, this is an Earth Colony world isn’t it?” he pulled out a pen from his dark velvet frock coat and circled a couple.  
  
Tina had to grin, Xavier was so different to her and Salmarian, and yet strangely they all got on.  
  
”What you grinning at Tina?” he asked, not looking up.  
  
” I think that you’re so different to the rest of us, and yet strangely we all get on, you’re a lot more serious than either me or Sal!”  
  
Xavier looked up his dark blue eyes thoughtful and said: “ _hmm_ I guess so, I’ve always tried to be a gentleman”.  
  
”But there’s also a lighter side to you,” Tina said.  
  
”I’m a fair few years older than you pair remember and probably a bit harder, especially coming from the era I did, perhaps have a bit more wisdom on me as well’ he said, “but you are right we do get on rather well though, which is good considering I’m the  
father of your respective companions”.  
  
Tina nodded “yes”.  
  
Xavier looked at the navigator that had been installed in the car “so where are we headed? Because there is a roadblock ahead”.  
  
”There is?”  
  
”Yep, it’s marked on the navigator as one”.  
  
”from what though?”  
  
”Probably the Scorps attacked,” said Tina.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said Salmarian.  
  
”War” Tina said with a sigh.  
  
”Yep,” said Xavier with a world-weary sigh.  
  
Tina sighed “I hate war”.  
  
”Think we all do,” said Salmarian.  
  
”I hope it doesn’t end up like the Blitz,” Crysta said then.  
  
”It won’t,” said Xavier.   
  
“How do you know?” she asked.  
  
“Let’s say I have a ‘ _nose_ ’ for this type of thing,” Xavier said, “besides it isn’t just an isolated thing, the whole universe is involved”.  
  
“Yes, that is true,” said Tina “the Jedai Order, The Alliance, The Crasolian Parthenon, the Guardians, the Dorenganza, various military organisations, including The Dominion! and even to some degree, the Time Lords”.  
  
“What there is of us, Aeryn was also Jedai to the core, much like your brothers are”.

Merlyn said “as I keep saying, Dad, it is who we are”; as usual both Merlyn and Rastalin were wearing their Jedai robes.  
  
Xavier chuckled “I don’t know how many times I tried to talk Aeryn out of wearing her robes, but like you two she always seemed more comfortable in them. “  
  
“It is something of an advantage to us all if we dress like members of the Order,” Rastalin said then “especially when there is a War on, people tend to respect one of the order when they see us, Merlyn and I were going to ditch the robes today, but we   
discussed it and decided that it may be more of an advantage to us if we didn’t”.  
  


It was at times like this when Rastalin said things like that that Xavier was reminded that despite Raist’s usually outgoing, extraverted personality that his oldest son was a fully ordained Jedaini Knight even it if was only just! As was his twin, Rastalin was the   
older twin by about 10 minutes.   
  
“I rarely ever see you in _anything_ but! “said Crysta, who had gone for a more ‘ _Tina_ ’ look today herself, she was wearing black jeans and a black and gold lace-up shirt over which she had pulled on a long grey and gold coat.   
  
Tina looked a little like a Time Lady today; she was in a cream coloured crewel neck shirt, rose-coloured trousers over which she had pulled on a long rose and cream coat, and cream coloured scarf and Salmarian as usual looked a little like a red-headed Van Helsing.   
  
Xavier, of course, as usual, was clad in his typical offbeat Edwardian style, a long dark coloured frock coat, grey vest, white shirt and dark coloured trousers with a cravat.   
  
Crysta had to smile, out of them all it was the twins who ironically looked slightly out of place with their Jedi robes; Merlyn was in brown over sand, Raist in black over grey, but then maybe not.   
  
Crysta said, “it seems like we’re all developing a sort of ‘ _style_ ’ for ourselves”.  
  
Tina laughed “guess we’re turning you three into _Time Lords_ after all!”  
  
“Is that a ‘ _Time Lord_ ’ thing or what?” Crysta asked, “you all seem to have this particular ‘ _look_ ’ that defines you”.  
  
“I swear it is the _proper_ dress for Icotorus!” said Xavier then.   
  
“yeah but the Doctor did it as well” Crysta asked.  
  
Tina said, “have we bypassed that roadblock yet?” this was said to Salmarian who was driving. 

“Just about,” said Salmarian “but why put a roadblock in at all”.  
  
“Paranoia perhaps?” Tina said.   
  
“maybe they are getting bombed,” said Merlyn.  
  
“Possible,” said Xavier.


	7. Spied On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallandros and Durnaa find some troubling evidence around the Camp
> 
> ** This chapter also introduces some of the kids of the UrRu and the Skeksis.**
> 
> Gallandros is a 1000+ year old Dhampir, an urban legend and is practically a demi-God!

Meanwhile back at the centre, Gallandros had come up to where Durnaa was and said, “I _need_ to talk to you”.   
  
Durnaa turned and said, “Ok err sounds serious”.   
  
“It is,” he said, “where have you been all these months?”   
  
Durnaa asked, “did Guardian put you up to this?”   
  
“No, he didn’t,” he said, “this I’m doing entirely on my own”.   
  
“Look I’m sorry leaving Earth Defence to you all this time and been MIA for so long it’s just that there is so much going on, on several different levels. I haven’t meant it to be that way at all!” he sighed “I'm a God, you understand, don’t you?”  
  
“It is not about leaving Earth defence to us Durnaa between Guardian, myself and Gurnin and Rannith, Earth’s protection is in good hands, and yes I can understand, what I’m unhappy about is how your left two young Gods without a mentor It is Rannith and Gurnin I’m concerned about, but they do need some advice from you occasionally especially seeing they seem to look so much up to you. “  
  
“Thanks so much for being their mentor, but they belong technically to Sellaware the God of the Dead, their part of his Branch of the Parthenon in fact due to a loophole I overlooked.”  
  
Gallandros said “someone had to do it; also, you are afraid of losing them. Don’t be, they can be all that you want them to be, but you also must learn to let them go. You don’t realise how much they look up to you Durnaa. How much they admire you,  
you will never lose them, no matter what path they choose”.   
  
Durnaa said, “I told them that they could always call me if they needed me, and also their path has now been chosen”.   
  
“I think they have been too proud too, but yes I had taken to mentoring them, but please try to make yourself a bit more available!”  
  
“I will try,” he said, “it’s just getting kind of hard to wander around without using an Avatar now these days I am finding”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “Gurnin is a fine Mage I had been training him a little smoothing up his technique a bit”.  
  
Durnaa sighed “I guess I have been a little distant for months, haven’t I?”  
  
“You have,” he said “we need some advice from you on occasion and a bit of input, you are one of the Heads after all! And although Gurnin and Rannith were doing an excellent job of filling in for you, I don’t think they quite have your _experience_!”  
  
“They probably don’t, I never wanted to be the head of the resistance though, Ajeea was always better at this stuff, but he’s been kept busy himself,” Durnaa said. “it was one of the reasons why I sent him back to Earth”.  
  
" I can’t say much, but I do know this you are a born leader and a true champion of Light Durnaa, do not doubt your strength,” he said, “as I often tell my friends it is a burden we all have to bear”.   
  
Durnaa chuckled “you are indeed The Prince of Sydney, aren’t you!”  
  
“That I am,” he said, “Want me to prove it?”  
  
Durnaa said “no you don't have to do that. “  
  
“Watch this,” said Gallandros, he stood back, and electricity started to form around his hands he threw it up into the air and it crackled around him and he aimed it at a dead tree nearby (that looked like it had been struck by lightning anyway) and blew a fair bit of it up “there! Gallandros Starfire, Prince of Sydney also known as _Spirit_ , The Protector of Sydney, at your service” he bowed “just in case you didn’t believe me”.  
  
“I believe you,” said Durnaa.  
  
“I don’t usually show off like that though” he admitted.   
  
Durnaa chuckled and called up some of his purple fire and hit the remains of the tree himself “Prince Durnaa at your service, 2nd Head of the Crasolian Parthenon, and _**nor**_ do I”.   
  
“Lord Gallandros Starfire, Dhampir, Mage and Prince of Sydney,” he said, they shook hands "consider us now officially introduced!"  
  
Durnaa said, “I know!”  
  
Gallandros shrugged “true” he indicated the remains of the tree “should we finish it?”  
  
“I think it is pretty much finished,” Durnaa said.   
  
“Finish it!” Gallandros said he shot out a couple more bolts blowing it up “there!”  
  
“You probably didn’t have to do that you know,” said Durnaa.   
  
“You think? Follow me Durnaa I want to show you something” he said.  
  
Durnaa most intrigued followed him to the remains of the tree once there Gallandros stooped and dug around in the dirt and picked something up “totally fried, Electricity is good for one thing” he said.   
  
Durnaa came up and looked at what he was holding “that looks like”.   
  
“Uh-huh,” said Gallandros “a hidden camera, we were being spied on friend!”  
  
“How did you know?” Durnaa said.   
  
Gallandros threw the remains up in the air and caught it “I sensed it, there are probably more around the lodges” he said, “I’m guessing it is the T’ron rather than the Scorps, this was organic”.   
  
“How come I didn’t notice it,” said Durnaa.   
  
“You were too distracted, I’d say,” he said “besides my Dorenganzan and Supernatural aura causes some interference well sometimes. Much like the Cyra’s do”.   
  
“It’s probably the electricity,” said Durnaa “you are like dynamite or a lightning bolt! I’m a God, but I’m not an elemental one, that’s Sunlaz, not me”.   
  
“Pretty much,” he said, brushing his clothes down “you have an energy about you as well, but it is not like mine, ought to see me orbing around sometimes!”  
  
“A shining ball of light,” Durnaa said.   
  
“Yes sometimes,” he said, “I do that to get the desired effect sometimes, most times I just disappear and reappear”.   
  
“Oh,” said Durnaa.  
  
“We should check around the lodges a bit more for hidden cameras,” he said.  
  
“Er does that mean we are friends?” Durnaa said.  
  
“We were never enemies Durnaa, you would have known if we were,” he said, " we have a lot in common and that we can be friends”.   
  
“We probably do,” said Durnaa thinking of what he knew about Gallandros which wasn't a lot he admitted although they had met before, but it had only been briefly.   
  
“We should check around for more hidden cameras,” he said.  
  
“Think we can find them?”  
  
“Yes, and then we might have to put a ‘ _dampening field_ ’ up around the lodges, they've been putting them up around the resistance cells in Australia. “  
  
“That’s where you been all this time?”  
  
“Yes,” he replied, “helping the resistance”.  
  
“Gosh,” said Durnaa.   
  
“Guardian named me the second head of the resistance,” he said.   
  
“Oh,” said Durnaa “er I have been out of it, haven’t I?”  
  
“Yes, you have,” he said, “Gurnin has been a great help”.   
  
“I heard,” he said.   
  
“You have a fine God in the making there, do not push him away but do not be afraid to let him go,” said Gallandros.   
  
“Why do I feel like I have been chastised?” Durnaa said.   
  
Gallandros said, “ _Hmm_ , you aren’t exactly used to this, are you?”  
  
“Well no, not really, Er I _was_ Overgod of my Parthenon you know”.   
  
Gallandros smiled then and said “by the powers! I like you Durnaa!” he clapped him on the shoulder nearly bowling the slighter Durnaa over.   
  
“Ow!” Durnaa said.   
  
“Sorry,” he said, “forget my strength sometimes. I'm a one thousand odd year old Dhampir so err I am rather strong.”  
  
“Don’t we all?” said Durnaa “I have to tone myself down considerably when wandering the Mortal Realms and have to keep telling the kids to remember who and what they are”.   
  
“Children? You have children?” he asked.   
  
“Yes, Three of my own, but so does Az my Aide and My Chosen does, as does Nova and Ajeea, although most of them are all grown up now apart from the three little ones, who also aren’t so little now, Carillion is my eldest he’s a starship captain, Some of them are here, Darellan, the girls Star and Rainbow, and Az’s youngest son, Dartalian, he’s the equivalent to 13 now the girls 16 or so, Darellan is the equivalent to about 20”.   
  
“Oh,” said Gallandros.   
  
“They’re all either Demi-God or Half Chosen so well they are a little well less than Ordinary,” Durnaa said, “the younger ones are just starting to come into the powers they have gotten due to that”.  
  
“I see,” said Gallandros.   
  
“As I said, we all tend to forget our strength at times. Wandering the mortal realms makes you think about stuff like that. You understand it better than I do in many ways said Durnaa.  
  
“No, we are probably equal on that,” he said, “there is another camera over here somewhere”.  
  
“Let me see,” said Durnaa using his interfacing talent to scan the area, annoyed that he hadn’t thought about it before and it had been Gallandros who made him aware of it!  
  
“What you do?” Gallandros asked.   
  
“Scanning the area for tech,” said Durnaa “I’m a natural interfacer like Gurnin is I should have thought about it before! Guess that shows I’m not infallible! I was Mortal once, so I probably still have some mortal failings, Shades of grey, I'm technically a Neutral God myself, but I probably have too much _Good_ in me to be fully Neutral”.   
  
“ _Hmm_ ,” said Gallandros "I noticed,” he said, “so anything?”  
  
“I think I might have found them; I can short them all out from here, and there are about 10, all around the three lodges”.   
  
“I so felt like blowing some up,” said Gallandros “ok go ahead”.   
  
Durnaa nodded and concentrated and then said: “done, we should probably go collect the shells though”.   
  
“Good idea,” he said.   
  
“Hay Uncle Durnaa!” yelled out a voice and Durnaa turned as Az’s son Dartalian ran up, at the equivalent of age twelve or thirteen, Azshar’s son was tall, with dark red hair with blue-black eyes, looked more GT like all of Az’s children due to GT mother and half it seemed, Gt father and currently holding a tennis ball.   
  
“Hi, what’s up?” Durnaa asked.   
  
“Uncle Durnaa you do realise that the Prince of Sydney has just chastised you, don’t you?” he asked with a smile.  
  
“Erm yeah, you saw?” he asked.   
  
“We _all_ did!” Tanla Midnite said with a chuckle, at age five or so (equivalent) UrSol’s and Nova’s youngest was a cute, red-headed and golden eyed UrLing, she was standing with her brother Trumea (Equiv 11), Ravenwing (Equiv 9) Sybella another Urling and UrLii’s daughter ( Equiv 12 or 13), Aryia ( SkekSil’s daughter Equiv 12 or 13), Rhiannon Dragonstar (Equiv 9), Kivan (Kessi and Jen’s son Eq: 9), Xenia and Xander Firehair, and Starsong Starseer, the children had obviously all been playing together.   
  
Durnaa looked embarrassed, and Gallandros standing beside him burst into laughter “er guess I was sprung” Durnaa said.  
  
Gallandros still smiling said “so your Azshar’s son?” he asked.   
  
“Er, yes!” said Dartalian awed that Gallandros had even spoken to him!  
  
“I didn’t mean to give your Uncle a _dressing down_? I just wanted to remind him of his duties! Which he has seemed to be neglecting, even unintentionally for some months now, that is all; I didn’t realise we had an audience” he said.   
  
Dartalian said “it was just fun to see my Uncle squirm a little that’s all! Of course, if someone like _you_ is chastising the former Crasolian Overgod, of course, we’re going to notice!!”  
  
Durnaa sighed “seems to be happening a lot lately,” he said.  
  
“Sir, are you Gallandros Starfire?” Tanla asked "Trumea and I are both huge fans of your books".  
  
“I even got a picture of you on my bedroom wall!” said Trumea then.  
  
"yes, I’m Gallandros or Landos Star as I am also known”.   
  
“Alright!” said Dartalian high fouring it with Xander.   
  
“Cool!” said Xander.  
  
Dartalian said, “but gee, it was fun seeing my Uncle get a dressing down from you!”  
  
“Thanks, Dar,” said Durnaa with a groan realising his nephew (Az was related to their line somewhere so technically he was an Uncle or something, and Durnaa considered them him family anyway) wasn’t going to let him live that down for a while.  
  
“Wait till I tell mum!” Dartalian said.   
  
“I rather you didn’t,” Durnaa said.  
  
“That was a classic though you should have seen the look on your face!” Dartalian said.  
  
“I’m sure glad Izon’s not here,” Durnaa said with a sigh “or Zilna!”  
  
Gallandros said, “I didn’t realise we had an audience”.   
  
Durnaa said, “Kids don’t miss much especially when one of them is a child of a Chosen of a God and not just any god, but the former Overgod of the Crasolian Parthenon!”  
  
Gallandros said, “well if anything reminds you of your duties, then that should be it”.   
  
Durnaa nodded “yeah, guess I should thank you for not being afraid to say something”.  
  
Gallandros said, “I have never been, mind you, it’s gotten me in trouble a few times in the past as well, you and I Durnaa we are more alike than either of us realise”.   
  
“Could we get your autograph?” Dartalian asked then.  
  
Gallandros said, “maybe later, but right now, your Uncle and I have some work to do.”  
  
“Alright!” said Dartalian and he and the other children wandered off and went back to their game of handball.   
  
Gallandros said, “your Nephew, he has potential, immense potential”.   
  
“He does,” said Durnaa " I have to remind him though sometimes to be careful of his Chosen given strength and speed though, as I said they are Az’s children, due to Az been a Chosen”.  
  
“And their mother?”  
  
“She was mortal once, but I made her one of my Chosen as well, so she isn’t any longer, but they decided that after Dartalian that four children were enough, I have three children of my own to the Goddess Medelina, but I guess I see Azshar and his family as  
my family as well”.  
  
“He must love her very much,” he said.  
  
“She’s his Soulmate so yeah I don’t know where he’d be without Moonie by his side,” he said.  
  
“Moonie?”  
  
“Moonlight Highmoon,” he said, “Moonlight is her name, thus Moonie, she was a Highmoon, but she’s a Midnite now, you may have heard Gurnin and Rannith refer to their line, Midnite, I’m a Midnite one of the royal lines of Crasolia, as I said I was Mortal once myself, and so is Az…not sure how though or by whom…but he is related despite been originally UrSkek and now UrRu although I think sometimes he forgets that, maybe it is time I reminded him of it…his own people will need him soon”.   
  
“Oh”.   
  
“I’m also known as Prince Durnajar and believe me the title isn’t honourary. I really was or am a Prince” Durnaa said.  
  
Gallandros nodded “you were mortal once?”  
  
“Yes long ago,” said Durnaa “seems to be a requirement on the Crasolian Parthenon for a Neutral God, I was born one, which explains my appearance, I have been exiled, stripped of my memories, my body shattered, stripped of most of my powers, driven mad, almost destroyed, you name it”.   
  
“You’re also had to tone yourself down, too haven’t you?” Gallandros asked Durnaa  
  
“Yes,” he said “All gods do in this realm, as a former Overgod I have to tone myself down considerably, and it is getting harder not to use an Avatar to wander the Mortal Realms, I am not at the moment, but normally I do now”.   
  
“Gurnin and Rannith mentioned that,” he said “look after them Durnaa, but don’t be afraid to let them go. They will choose Earth eventually even though they will always remain part of your Parthenon”.   
  
“You sound like your gotten rather fond of them,” Durnaa said.  
  
“They needed a mentor; I was there,” he said.   
  
Durnaa nodded and went to what looked like a shrub and started to root around in it and pulled out a small object “One of our hidden cameras, it’s T’ron Technology I think, I couldn’t tell before as you kind of melted it”.  
  
“Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes,” he said.  
  
“You’re used to getting in and getting dirty,” said Durnaa.  
  
“It’s how I survived,” he said, "I am a Dhampir".  
  
“I’m more used to thinking my way through things, never really was a warrior”.   
  
“I can tell,” he said, “you’re a Sorcerer, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah pretty much that and a Priest,” said Durnaa “my twin Ajeea was the warrior, still is, he’s more Paladin by now, in fact, seeing he is now Lystran’s Prime Chosen”.  
  
“Twin?”  
  
“Gurnajeea Midnite. We are Triplets; my sister is Novastarsha Midnite, Tanla and Trumea’s mother, Nova is also now Chosen of her God and is more Priest than I am. We were Warrior, Priestess, Mage; I’m Priest more by circumstance than by choice, Been 2nd Head of the Parthenon and all”.   
  
“I see,” he said.   
  
“Yes,” said Durnaa, they continued walking around the lodge looking for hidden cameras. 


	8. Enemy Hidey-Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallandros and Durnaa find an Enemy Hidey-Hole

“ **H** ello, what’s this,” said Gallandros, A few moments later as he was down the hill a bit from where the Lodges were situated down near the lake.   
  
“What?” Durnaa asked, appearing beside him in a flash of purple light.  
  
“You do that too?” He asked.   
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Appear and disappear?”  
  
“Yes”.   
  
“Does that look a little _suspicious_ to you?” Gallandros asked indicating what looked like a hole or something.  
  
“Yes,” said Durnaa walking up “I have seen it before it is like something has burrowed into the ground, but no one’s been able to get close to one because of the radiation they usually leak. This doesn’t seem to have it though”.   
  
“There is an energy field of some sort around it though,” he said, “let’s go investigate”.   
  
“It’s not radiation, I would know otherwise, GT we tend to absorb it to some extent and although a Divine Entity I’m still GT,” Durnaa said.   
  
“I say we go investigate,” Gallandros said, who was glowing blue by now, meaning there was danger around, you took notice when a Dorenganza started to glow blue.   
  
“Should we call for backup?” Durnaa asked.

“Do we **_need_** it?”  
  
“Guess not,” said Durnaa going forward and looking down the hole than spreading his wings he flew down.   
  
Gallandros jumped down himself, pulling his Mage staff out.   
  
He landed and noticed Durnaa also had his staff out, a Power staff he recognised, cleverly disguised as just a staff he’d seen Gurnin wielding one of those in some of the skirmishes on Earth.  
  
“Definitely manmade or alien or whatever,” Durnaa remarked indicating the walls, which seemed to be covered in a sort of living metal, “hard to tell whether it is T’ron or Scorp, but I suspect Scorp”.   
  
“What makes you think that?”  
  
“Many years ago, a friend of mine was kidnapped by the Scorpionoids, they were hiding out in an underground base like this one, and the construction seems familiar”.  
  
“Arh,” he said.   
  
“Tread carefully,” Durnaa said.   
  
They continued walking along the corridor following the tunnel; the place was hot as well and smelt musty, earthy like an insect den would.   
  
“I think it is Scorpion,” said Durnaa, “ I think we may have found one of their posts it is probably them who put the cameras up no one comes to this side of the lake, so it’s a perfect hidey-hole, and Scorpions generally like to hide under rocks and the like.”  
  
“Scorpions also have a sting,” said Gallandros.   
  
“I know,” said Durnaa, reaching into his robe and pulling out what looked like a gun, putting his staff across his back.   
  
“Is that necessary?”  
  
“I’m hoping not,” said Durnaa “sure we shouldn’t call for backup I could probably get my brother here pretty quick, he’s a Warrior and probably Windwalker, Nova and Sunlazer”.  
  
“Let’s see first shall we before you call for backup”.   
  
“Ok,” said Durnaa, they continued walking until Durnaa stopped at what looked like an entrance to something “stop!”  
  
Gallandros, who was slightly behind him, said: “what is it?”  
  
Durnaa peered around the doorway and said: “Scorp’s I think we’re found an egg chamber”.   
  
Gallandros looked into where Durnaa was looking and saw what looked like large eggs all through a warm, open chamber; he had seen the Scorpions on Earth while fighting them, so he wasn’t surprised at the size of the eggs, what worried him was the sheer _number_ of them.   
  
“They're building an army alright,” he said.   
  
“Their probably artificially producing the eggs from embryos,” Durnaa said “cloning them or something”.   
  
“The perfect soldier,” Gallandros said with a nod “we should finish this Durnaa”.  
  
“You are itching to blow something up, aren’t you?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“No, but they are the enemy,” he said.  
  
“True we should,” said Durnaa.  
  
“You hesitate?”  
  
“No, I just want some more information, that’s all before we take them out”.  
  
“You are not used to this, are you?”  
  
“Not really, no”.

“ _Hmm_ , that decision is about to be taken away from us, “Gallandros said, “they spotted us!”  
  
 ** _“Intruderzzz!”_** a yell came from behind them, Gallandros reacted instantly spinning around, and dropped into fighting stance his eyes glowing and his person as well.  
  
“Like I keep telling Rannith and Gurnin, **don’t** hesitate!” he said, and then yelling something, he leapt forward.  
  
Durnaa was a bit slower to react spun around and dropped into a fighting stance (Jedai style) and then remembering his martial arts skills, automatically acted, and joined Gallandros.  
  
“Think we can take them all?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“We can sure try! You’re the God!”  
  
“You’re more used to this, though!”  
  
“And _you’re_ not?” he asked “you’re a Defender and a Jedaini, Durnaa, don’t tell me you don’t know how to fight because I don’t believe you! Talking before fighting might be how you usually go about things but don’t tell me you don’t fight when you have to,  
and you know when”.   
  
“True,” said Durnaa “ok, let’s take them down! “he pulled out his light sword, ignited it and ran in.   
  
Gallandros nodded as if confirming something “I knew you had it in you! Jedaini to the core, aren’t you?” he said to himself than he let loose.  
  
Durnaa leapt into the mass of Guards who were coming after them there was a whole squadron; clearly, he and Gallandros had set off some alarm.   
  
Ducking out of the way of some of Gallandros’s magical bolts Durnaa went for the most prominent guard and started to attack him with his sword with all the skills and training of a trained Jedai Master and some several hundred years experiences behind him.   
  
“The chitin on their undersides are their most vulnerable it’s not quite so thick “Durnaa yelled to Gallandros.  
  
“I know! They also don’t like Dorenganzan Fire; believe me, I’ve been fighting these guys back on Earth for months!” Gallandros yelled back “actually they hate it!”  
  
“Well, then you’re in your element then”.  
  
“You bet I am!” he said, “watch out for the red coloured ones though, they tend to breathe fire!”  
  
“I know, the Green ones just don’t have a sting in their tail, they cast a poison gas as well”.  
  
“Got it!” he said.  
  
Durnaa finished off the guard he was fighting using tactics they had picked up in the four years or so for fighting the Scorpi’s, as they had found out early in the war that the Scorpionoids weren’t just giant Scorpions anymore, some of them had been  
genetically altered and given extra abilities such as Fire breath and Poisonous Gas clouds and the like, and they also had grown extra armouring.  
  
Gallandros attacked one of the guards himself entirely gone into Dhampir mode, bowling it over and then beheading it with a bolt, and quickly disabled another one which he also finished off in a move almost too quick for Durnaa to follow.  
  
Durnaa turned to another opponent and attacked it; behind him, some of the walls fell; clearly, Gallandros had done something, Durnaa using some of his martial arts skills incapacitated his opponent quickly and quickly destroyed it, grabbing hold of the  
stinger in the tail just before it hit him.   
  
A bolt flew over him and taking out some of the wall “ that should slow them a bit” said Gallandros as he joined Durnaa leaving a trail of bodies behind him “I also destroyed the egg chamber, nothings coming out of there alive!”  
  
“That was quick” Durnaa remarked, “I think we may have triggered off some silent alarm”.  
  
“Most likely,” he said.  
  
“Call for backup?” Durnaa asked, “I think there is a whole lot more ahead of us”.  
  
“Already called Gurnin, Rannith and Gooltah,” he said.  
  
“Sure, didn’t take you long to get your group of Defenders together,” Durnaa said.   
  
Gallandros said, “we had been fighting side by side for months now back on Earth until you assigned them all elsewhere, I had been training two of them, so yes I had gotten to know how we all fight together, and Rannith is a Sorcerer, and a potent one and  
he certainly has proven himself worthy“.   
  
“Thanks so much for thinking that Gallandros,” said Rannith’s voice as he appeared in a golden light, followed by Gurnin and Gooltah.  
  
“You came,” he said, “Ok here’s the plan, there seems to be a whole base of Scorpions between us and the Resort”.   
  
“And you want help to take them out?” Rannith asked.  
  
“Let’s go kill us some Scorpi’s then!” said Gooltah pulling out his sword.  
  
Durnaa had to smile “yep, you’re found your Defenders!” as Ajeea, and Nova both orbed in followed by Sunlazer and Talion (in Windwalker mode).  
  
“Someone call for Backup?” Ajeea asked.  
  
“Thanks, Bro,” said Durnaa “we’re found a Scorpion hidey hole”.  
  
“Obviously,” said Windwalker then, “well done”.   
  
Gallandros spoke, “and you have yours”.  
  
Durnaa said, “ we five have always worked together ever since we were all just mortals and getting into mischief together, Gallandros you probably know my brother Gurnajeea Midnite, Chosen and Champion of Lystran, my sister Nova, Chosen of Dalzea, my  
Cousin Sunlazer Sunfire, another Co-Leader of the Parthenon, and God of the Sun, and fire, and our best friend and Protector to the Royal Heirs er that was me, Ajeea and Nova, by the way, Son of Suna, Chosen of Suna and minor God Windwalker/Talion   
Dragonwing, you have your Defenders I have mine”.  
  
He said, “now let’s go get those Scorpions!”  
  
“It’s an honour to meet you in person Lord Gallandros,” said Talion then.  
  
“Where’s Teela?” Gallandros asked, “and Krysila?”  
  
“Shopping I think,” said Gooltah.  
  
“Guess I’m never going to get those two young ladies to take the threat as seriously as they should,” he said, “no matter they will come around”.  
  
“Err we didn’t know there was a base close to the lodges,” Gooltah said.  
  
“True” he agreed “here’s the plan”.   
  
Durnaa stood a bit back from the party and said to himself “so that is what he means when he says not to be afraid to let them go”.  
  
“Pardon Durnaa?” Sunlazer asked his cousin.  
  
“Gallandros!” said Durnaa “it seems that he was right, Gurnin and Rannith _have_ chosen their path!”  
  
Sunlazer said, “they have?”  
  
“They have chosen Earth, Gallandros’s made them his Defenders, and Sellaware’s claimed them which I already knew”.  
  
Sunlazer asked, “can he _do_ that!”  
  
“Yes,” said Durnaa.

“But Gurnin and Rannith belong to _our_ Parthenon!”  
  
“And they always will! “Durnaa said, “they have found their path!”  
  
“Can they do that?”  
  
“Yes they can, Rannith and Gurnin’s path wasn’t set when I elevated them both, they were still establishing themselves, their path was still to be determined, their portfolio’s still not yet set, it seems that the pair of them have found their Path, Sellaware’s and ironically we have Gallandros for thank for that. He’s been mentoring them for the last few years!”  
  
“I still don’t think they can do that!”  
  
Durnaa said “Rannith and Gurnin have always done what they want! Always walked their path! I told them to wait and see how their portfolios panned out I knew that Sellaware had claimed them for himself, but it seems that Earth has too”.   
  
Sunlazer said, “I guess we have always walked our path as well”.   
  
Durnaa nodded “they will always be part of our Parthenon Sunlazer, but they also belong it seems to Earth “.   
  
“Did we need that, though?”  
  
“Apparently so,” said Durnaa “Rannith and Gurnin have chosen their Paths, they will still be responsible for what they already are, but also they are Defenders of Earth”.  
  
“I hope it’s the right one,” said Sunlazer then.  
  
“It is,” said Durnaa “strangely enough I can feel that it is”.


	9. Disrupted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens to Gallandros and Durnaa.

**T** hey fought their way in for a bit longer finding it easier now that there was a group of them, Durnaa and Gallandros led the charge though (well more Gallandros than Durnaa) and eventually came to what looked like a giant chamber of some sort.   
  
“Danger in there” Gurnin remarked, “I can feel it!”

“Think we all can,” said Gallandros then stopping, “Durnaa and I should go first and take what is in there take the brunt of it, seeing it won’t hurt us too much, coming, Durnaa?”   
  
Durnaa nodded “as I’ll ever be” Durnaa’s eyes were also glowing now, a radiant purple fire.   
  
Gallandros nodded and said, “the rest of you stay here until we say so”.   
  
“Yes Gallandros,” said Gooltah.  
  
The two of them went forward, and Durnaa’s danger sense grew stronger.   
  
He said, “Gallandros, I think we should step carefully here, my senses are going haywire!”  
  
Gallandros said “I have learnt to trust a Jedai’s instincts, Gurnin is one and you, my friend are also, you may seem all peaceful and serene and tend to prefer to talk rather than fight, but I also know you are considered to be the best fighters in the Universe!   
And not without good reason, I have seen Gurnin in action, and I have just seen you, very well I will tread carefully”.   
  
Durnaa turned himself invisible and looked around the corner and saw what looked like a heavily armoured Scorpionoid soldier with a gun turret of some sort.   
  
“What is it?” Gallandros asked.   
  
“Seems to be some weapon of some sort,” Durnaa said, “let me see if I can get closer”.  
  
“Be careful,” said Gallandros “I’ll create a diversion”.  
  
“You be careful,” Durnaa said as Gallandros sighted the target and took aim with his bolts and somersaulted in and let fire, using his bolts to take out the rest of the Scorpionoids.  
  
“Go!” he yelled.  
  
Durnaa nodded and did so. That wasn’t quite what he had in mind! Gallandros had his ways of doing things; Durnaa darted in coming out of invisibility and ran straight for the Scorp with the gun with his ignited blade.  
  
Next thing he knew was a burst of pain and a flash of light and Gallandros shouting “What!” there was a crackle of electricity an explosion and everything went dark as both Durnaa and Gallandros both fell to the floor.   
  
Talion seeing this said “Oh my Gosh! Whatever that is has just taken out _a_ Greater God, and someone who is practically a God!”  
  
Sunlazer peered in “get them; I’m torching the place! I think Gallandros destroyed it”.   
  
Ajeea looked at his cousin, “you’re a Greater God too Sunlazer if it took them out it will take you out too! It could probably take us all out!”  
  
“Gallandros hit it with a major spell,” said Gooltah “it’s fried whatever it is I can torch it too I’m already dead, so they can’t _kill_ me!”  
  
Sunlazer said, “I’m still torching the place; they don’t call me the God of Fire for nothing, you know!” Sunlazer pulled out his staff and started to glow, he became wreathed in flame, and his eyes went fiery “let’s give these guys a taste of what a **Sungod** can do!”  
  
Ajeea said “well ok” remembering what Sunlazer’s powers were like when unleashed; their mild-mannered cousin had some powerful skills of his own!  
  
Sunlazer said, “get Durnaa and Gallandros I could probably harm even them with my powers, as you pointed out Ajeea I’m _also_ a Greater God! Fire won’t harm me though”.  
  
Ajeea nodded and ran in followed by Gooltah, to get both Gallandros and Durnaa who were both sitting up by now, but both looked a little dazed.  
  
“Ow! _What_ **was** that?’ Gallandros asked, “long time since something like that harmed me!”.  
  
“It felt like some sort of wave motion gun,” Durnaa said.  
  
“It cut right through my defences,” Gallandros said.   
  
“You two, alright?” Ajeea asked coming over he was glowing with holy light as he had clearly activated one of his defences.   
  
“Yeah just dazed,” said Durnaa “think Gallandros took them all out though”.  
  
“We best get you both out of here though, Sunlazer’s about to torch the place,” Gooltah said.  
  
Gallandros stood up frowning at his lack of energy “I think it backfired my powers and temporarily drained me!”  
  
His eyes they noticed were no longer glowing. “long time since I had that happen!” he picked up the remains of the gun turret and said, “let’s go!”  
  
Durnaa nodded and got to his feet and followed Gallandros and Gooltah out of the room past Sunlazer who was floating on the flame.  
  
Gallandros said, “I forgot that Sunlazer is **also** a Greater God”.  
  
Ajeea said, “you two, alright?”  
  
Durnaa nodded “Yeah I’m fine just dazed and temporarily drained, well ‘ _drained_ ’ isn’t exactly the word to describe it I’ll be right in a moment or two, _disrupted_ is probably apter”.  
  
“I have a headache,” Gallandros said.  
  
“You too?” Durnaa asked.   
  
“yes,” said Gallandros rubbing his forehead.  
  
Ajeea tried not to smile and said, “take a timeout, you two!”  
  
“ ** _May the flames of the sun take you_** _”_ Sunlazer called out.   
  
Suddenly there was a **whoosh** of hot air and crackle, and the whole room was set on fire, Sunlazer was surrounded by flame but appeared untouched and behind him was an image of a bird made of flame.  
  
“Child of the Phoenix,” said Durnaa “and a Sungod”.  
  
Gallandros said, “you lot are extraordinary!”  
  
“Children of the Dragon” Ajeea said, “ We always thought it was just Durnaa and Sunlazer who were slated for a special destiny, but it appears it was all of us, are you two wounded by any chance?”  
  
“No,” said Gallandros “my powers are coming back though”.  
  
“like I said disrupted not drained,” said Durnaa “so are mine”.   
  
Gallandros nodded “don’t worry about us Prince Ajeea, I don’t think there is anyway Durnaa, or I could _die_ ”.  
  
Durnaa said “yeah”.  
  
Sunlazer still crackling with flame came over “you two Ok?” he asked.  
  
Gallandros nodded “you’re lucky my powers were temporarily disrupted Lord Sunlazer”.  
  
Sunlazer toned his aura down and said, “you’re Ok then if you’re making comments like that”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “Durnaa and I are fine, just stunned and a little surprised I think, been a long time since anything like that has happened to us”.  
  
Sunlazer said, “Ok, we should leave my fires will blow the place up”.   
  
Gallandros nodded “you are one powerful God, Lord Sunlazer; Fire is a strong element, I am sorry I forgot that you were a Greater God as well” he stood up “ok let’s go everyone!”  
  
“Ok,” said several voices as Gurnin portalled them out of there seeing Durnaa and Gallandros were still a little disrupted, portalling was one of Gurnin’s abilities.   
  



	10. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discuss what they have found.

“We have found and destroyed a base of Scorpions near the Resort,” Durnaa said, “I think it was a nest base for eggs we’re cleared it, but they did, however, have this. Well one of the Soldiers did” he and Gallandros bought forth what looked like a sizeable  
fancy gun turret; it was blackened, burnt and melted which suggested that someone had gotten it with a powerful blast.   
  
“What is it?” Guardian asked.   
  
“Some kind of weapon,” Gallandros said “I do apologise for its condition I overreacted”.   
  
“What does it do?” said Guardian.  
  
“I’m not sure,” said Gallandros “Durnaa describes it as a sort of wave motion field gun. Although I do know one thing, it can even knockdown and stun a major God! As Durnaa found out!”  
  
“ _Seriously_!” Guardian asked, “you guys, alright!”  
  
“Don’t worry about us, Durnaa and I are both immortal, so neither of us can really ‘ _die_ ’, but yes it even knocked us about! That explains its condition I reacted and hit it with a bolt, **HARD!”  
**  
“Maybe we should get a medic to check you both out anyway,” said Guardian “someone like Krasar”.   
  
“Don’t bother we’re fine just a little shaken and bruised. More surprised, been a long time since anything’s like that happened to either of us I’d imagine” he paused then and continued “ and if it can do that to **us** I can’t imagine what it could do to the rest of you!”  
  
“yeah,” said Ajeea “shame you seemed to have totally fried it!”  
  
“Something hits me, I hit back,” said Gallandros “it is how I work” he brushed his clothes down “if it hits me hard. **I** hit it harder!”  
  
“How are we going to work out how it works?” Ajeea sighed.   
  
“There should be enough left of it for an Interfacer to look it over,” said Gurnin “and I’m one”.   
  
Ajeea said, “guess so but try not to fry things so much next time Gallandros”.   
  
“Like I said I reacted,” said Gallandros “all I know is that it cut right through my defences and disrupted my powers and Durnaa’s and stunned us both! Something that can do that to an elder god is simply too dangerous not to destroy! If it can do that to _us,_ imagine what it could do to the rest of you?”  
  
“he does have a point,” said Guardian “it's ok we can look it over, Gurnin and I, Gurnin’s an Interfacer”.

“So am I, “said Durnaa “but we need to call a war council all heads of the resistance and any of us involved with the resistance both main and non-main, meet me in the meeting room at 1800 hours, that includes you, Talion and Nova, Ajeea and Sunlazer as well”.   
“Gurnin, Gooltah, Rannith and Teela if you can find her,” Gallandros said.   
  
“Senoran and Zininza as well, and all of the Jedaini as well! And the Time Lords if you can get them!” Durnaa said.  
  
“I think they went sightseeing,” said Nova.  
  
“Ok,” said Durnaa.   
  
“May I suggest _The Ghostly Gang_ as well?” Gallan asked “the Ghostly Gang, and I have been fighting these things back on Earth for the last four years now”.   
  
“Ok,” said Durnaa “but how many of them are here?”  
  
“Most of us in fact,” said Stifral “scattered throughout different lodges though” he came forward “we left Margin, Draco, Gurnurna, Jason and Win and Saradin, Mira and Myra and some others on Earth the rest of us came!” he paused then continued ”We are  
heavily involved with the Sydney resistance groups. Even Gallandros’s an honourary member now!”.   
  
“You are?” Durnaa asked.   
  
Gallandros shrugged “yes”.   
  
“So am I, “said Durnaa “ it is the way _The Ghostly Gang_ works, anyone whom they consider a good friend and supporter to the Gang gets honourary membership, they end up adopting them as one of their own regardless of whether they are Nightfolk or not, much like the UrRu do actually once they get to know someone”.  
  
Gurnurna shrugged “comes of been a formally ‘ _Shadowlost_ ’ Gang, we tend to adopt people who are friends to us and offer support, as for many years we were outcasts, and we needed our friends. In many ways, we are still Outcasts!”  
  
“You break all the rules,” Gallandros said.  
  
“Yes, we do, breaking the rules is something we are unfortunately very good at!” said Stifral.   
  
“Sometimes breaking the rules is the only way to do things,” Gallandros said thoughtfully “I know this, and I have paid for it myself on occasion”.   
  
“Which is why the Ghostly Gang are perfect for the work they do now,” said Durnaa “the term ‘ _Shadowlost_ ’ has been lifted, but they are still loners, a lot of the other Gangs still snub them”.   
  
“Not all, just some” Stifral said.   
  
Krasar said “it might be one of the reasons we are still outcasts, because of what we are, not because of who we are!”  
  
“Cyra,” said Stifral “the Ghostly Elite, you are probably right in many ways Krasar”.   
  
Krasar nodded “remember how envious we all were of Gurnin when we found out that he was Cyra!"  
  
“But you've _always_ been Cyra!” said Gurnin “that is why I was well, _drawn_ to you! You didn’t realise it!”  
  
Stifral nodded “I know”.   
  
Gurnin nodded and continued “it is probably why **some** deemed us ‘ _Shadowlost_ ’ in the first place! Envy pure and straightforward, not because we broke the rules, I mean we probably did, but that wasn’t the only reason I bet!”.  
  
Stifral nodded “they were, weren’t they?”  
  
“Yes!” said Gurnin “not anymore though, no one can match the Ghostly Gang these days! We are indeed the Ghostly Elite!”  
  
“I think we are just too powerful for any of the Gangs these days, we are the most powerful Gang around,” Stifral said.

“Which is why you are ideal for what you all now do,” said Durnaa.  
  
“Which is?” Gallandros asked.   
  
“Working for the Gods, the Guardians, The Alliance and the Universe in general,” said Durnaa “Defenders just like you say”.  
  
“And Earth,” said Gallandros.  
  
Guardian said “this world isn’t as black and white. The line between Good and Evil isn’t so obvious; there are shades of grey”.   
  
Ajeea chuckled “welcome to _our_ world!”  
  
Gallandros nodded “Prince Ajeea, you blaze with the power of Good! You are a champion and a Chosen of your God!”  
  
Ajeea said, “I’m more of a Paladin these days, which annoys my more Neutrally aligned brother no, end sometimes!”  
  
Gallandros said, “Durnaa is a Force for Good just different to you that is all, he is more like Gurnin”.   
  
Durnaa said, “I know I’m technically a Neutrally aligned God “.   
  
Ajeea said, “you have a powerful streak of good in you Durnaa, you and Gallandros, you are much alike”.  
  
“I can believe that” said Gallandros “ok my powers are back, more or less”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “same here”.   
  
Gallandros said “it has been a long time since I have been without my powers!”  
  
Durnaa said, “I don’t find it so hard to be without mine, because even stripped of my divine powers I still have the powers I had as a mortal, I guess it is one of the advantages of been born mortal and then becoming a God”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “that is the main difference between you and some other Gods, you were Mortal once”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “it seems to be an unspoken requirement to be a Neutrally aligned God on our Parthenon that you have to have been born a mortal”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “ _Hmm_ ”.   
  
Durnaa said ‘me, Sunlazer, Gurnin, Rannith, Windwalker, Athena, Loremaster, Sellaware, even Zilna, and a couple of the others were all mortal once, and are more Neutrally aligned, which makes me think it is an unspoken requirement to be a Neutrally  
aligned God on our Parthenon”.   
  
“And your brother and sister?” he asked.  
  
“Ajeea is a Paladin, and my sister is a Cleric, they are both demi-powers but not full Gods, well at least not yet UrSol the UrRu Chanter is a Chosen as well like Azshar is, it is why both he, his counterpart can shapeshift” Durnaa said.

Gallandros chuckled and said, “you truly are the 2nd Head of your Parthenon, aren’t you!”  
  
“Yes,” said Durnaa “I didn’t want to be, but well It was my Chosen destiny, and although I managed to avoid it for years, it eventually caught up to me”.   
  
Gallandros nodded “that I _can_ understand”.   
  
Durnaa sighed “well I best go see about setting up this meeting, 1800 hours remember in the meeting room, I need all your input”.   
  
“I’ll be there,” he said, “I need to talk to Gurnin, Gooltah and Rannith”.  
  
Durnaa had to smile “you’re Chosen Defenders”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “yes they are I guess, I have fought alongside the three of them occasionally, four when Teela _remembers_ her duties! And have learnt to trust them all”.  
  
“Teela was never that reliable if I remember rightly,” said Durnaa.   
  
Gallandros nodded “she will fight I know she will, but yes she does tend to get distracted a bit too much at times. The three young men, however, they are a different story, Gurnin and Rannith I know have other duties to tend to as well, but I know they can be relied on”.   
  
Durnaa nodded “just remember that the pair of them are still trying to establish themselves and are minor Gods on the Crasolian Parthenon”.   
  
“I know that,” said Gallandros “it was _you_ who seemed to have forgotten”.   
  
Durnaa said “I will explain all. “


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This is where it starts to take more on the Dark Crystal Crossover**
> 
> ** Durnaa meets UrSol on his way down to get a conference hall and it also explains a bit more about how UrSol has managed to get the ability to shapeshift! and a bit of Durnaa's background**

A few moments later, Durnaa had left the lodge and was on his way down to see the Resort manager and ask if he could borrow the conference room.   
  
He found UrSol outside on the porch practising on his harp, which he had recently remodelled to suit his new body shape if required.   
  
“hi,” he said to his brother in Law, UrSol the UrRu Chanter was his brother in Law because UrSol had married Durnaa’s sister Nova.  
  
“Hello,” said UrSol looking up, “I think I have finally figured it out!”  
  
“What?”

“What was wrong with this melody,” UrSol said, “some of the notes were off!”  
  
“Why are you outside?” Durnaa asked.

“It was quieter out here” he replied.  
  
“Oh,” said Durnaa.   
  
UrSol stood up “it seems I have finally managed to get everything right again, although UrZah still doesn’t think I can still be the UrRu Chanter, he still thinks I have lost it with my um, _transformation,_ I keep telling him that I haven’t and that I can change  
back and do so my voice is still the same as it always was and so is my magic and musical ability even though I did have to do some alterations to my harp!”  
  
“You still sound like the UrRu Chanter to me,” said Durnaa.  
  
UrSol nodded “I am! It’s just UrZah been _UrZah_!!!!”  
  
Durnaa said, “he has been the one who has adapted the least well to all the changes you guys have been through, I think he thinks he’s a relic of a past long lost, and that you have no longer any need for him”.   
  
UrSol nodded “yes, that’s true, the rest of us have adapted some more than others. I mean, look at me!! But we will always **need** UrZah! Just wish he’d realise that!”  
  
Durnaa said ‘you were always one of the most adaptable”.   
  
UrSol nodded “I admit it has taken me some time to get used to being what I am now, and I’m still learning how to, although I have finally managed to learn how to fly! Just not that good at it yet!” he shrugged. “also, I’m starting to learn to control my  
reasonably strong Psionic abilities, I was tested as a P2, and it seems that when I gained the ability to shapeshift, my Psionic powers also realigned themselves more towards how they originally were as _SilSol_ ”.   
  
“P2 is pretty high,” said Durnaa “but it makes sense, you were never a dud anyway you always have good Psionic ability”.  
  
“I figured that’ said UrSol “feels strange though”.  
  
“Going from about a 3 to a two would be some adjustment,” said Durnaa.   
  
UrSol continued “but other than that I have gotten used to having a prehensile tail, Gt Tails are extraordinary it makes up for losing two arms! Been able to run and swim, able to be with Nova and enjoy it! Been able to levitate, to play football with my son and dolls with my daughter! I don’t care what the other UrRu think; I’m simply just enjoying been me! These days! This was a gift like no other!”  
  
Durnaa smiled and said, ‘welcome to being a Chosen!”  
  
UrSol said, “I still think of myself as an UrRu though and I probably always will, but now I’m also something more than just UrRu, I’m me, a mix of both like Az is, I know how Solstarin feels now” that was his oldest son.  
  
Durnaa said “walk with me? I’m going to have a War-Council and need to borrow the onsite conference room”.   
  
“Yes,” said UrSol “one moment I will move my harp a bit further in out of the air a bit”.  
  
“Want a hand?”  
  
“Nope watch this!” he said, he concentrated, and his harp moved on its own accord to a more sheltered spot.   
  
“Your been _practising_ ,” said Durnaa.   
  
“Yes, suddenly getting my strong TK powers back have been a bit of an adjustment I admit but I think I got it worked out now,” he said, “I had TK but not as strong as it now is,” said UrSol “ Glad I didn’t get the Pyrokinesis though!”.  
  
“It is a volatile talent, anyone with even a smidgen of Pyro can tell you that. Take it from someone who has P1 level of it”.  
  
“Nova is P1 in that,” said UrSol.  
  
“We all were,” said Durnaa.  
  
UrSol nodded “yes, I can imagine’.   
  
Durnaa said ‘even I try to avoid using it! And I’m a God! Imagine what it is like on me!”  
  
UrSol nodded “yeah, you have some power there Durnaa”.  
  
“Always had,” said Durnaa.  
  
They started to walk down towards the Managers office together, Durnaa appeared lost in thought, so UrSol kept quiet, to give Durnaa time to think things through.  
  
They were halfway there when a voice called out, and they saw Senoran coming up to them “where you going?” he asked.  
  
“I need to borrow the conference room for a War-council,” Durnaa said.  
  
Senoran said, “the Managers office then”.  
  
“Yes,” Durnaa said.  
  
Senoran nodded and remarked, “I never thought I’d see the day when you would say you needed to call a War-Council that was always more Ajeea’s thing”.  
  
“Ajeea’s not head of the Resistance,” Durnaa said with a sigh “how our roles had been reversed! I was always the peace-loving one”.  
  
Senoran said “no your roles haven’t been reversed Durnaa, you are simply what you always were, a quiet Leader, you always had it in you, you like Ajeea and Nova were born to Lead, it is in your blood, you are a true Prince of the Blood. It is bred into you” he  
paused “you are not a lover of war Durnaa, but you will fight when you believe it is right, you are Jedai to the core”.  
  
“Gallandros said the same thing”.  
  
“I trained you well; considering I kind of inherited you and Sunlazer,” Senoran said, “I saw that in you and made sure you could access it when you needed it”.  
  
Durnaa looked stunned “you trained . . . That explains it! You were my mentor, weren’t you?”  
  
“For many years yes,” said Senoran “ you were the equivalent to 16 when you and Sunlazer were handed over to me to train, I’m surprised you don’t remember but then again maybe I’m not surprised, you have forgotten so much of your former life!”  
  
“That explains why I felt I should know you better than I do, oh my Gosh I’m so sorry I don’t remember!” Durnaa said.  
  
  
Senoran shrugged “you weren’t meant to Izon tried to make sure you didn’t!”  
  
Durnaa sighed “you are right; there is so much I have forgotten”.  
  
Senoran said “you are not the only one” here he looked at UrSol.  
  
“ _Me_?” UrSol asked.”  
  
Senoran nodded “you have a fragment of Lord Zayin Wolfsong, the illegitimate son of Lord Wolfsong and Princess Nova’s first and probably only love”.   
  
UrSol said, “are you saying I have also gotten a fragment of someone’s soul, as part of getting _Chosen_ , and that you knew him too?”  
  
Senoran nodded “I knew him well, you and the Triplets, Sunlazer and Talion/Windwalker. But that is who you bear a fragment of, UrSol. I knew you all”.   
  
UrSol said, “I am originally SilSol, an UrSkek Musician, but how did you know Durnaa too?”  
  
Senoran said, “ I was Durnaa’s and Sunlazer’s mentor for many years until they reach full Knight status, but even then I kept in contact when Izon banished you all, Shalee’s came to me and made sure I would never forget you and that when the time was right, I would reunite you all again”.   
  
“Izon banished Zayin too?” UrSol asked.  
  
Senoran said, “Zayin sacrificed himself for Nova, which is why you now have a fragment of his soul”.  
  
UrSol said, “I am originally UrSkek though!”  
  
Senoran said, “I know but you are now also a little bit more, Izon destroyed Shalee’s before she had a chance to do that”.  
  
“He didn’t banish Sunlazer though,” Durnaa said, “ _so_ I was banished by Izon!”  
  
“He didn’t see Sunlazer as a threat,” said Senoran “he did you”.   
  
“Oh,” said Durnaa.   
  
“and as to you UrSol you bear the fragment of a reborn soul, but the fact that I knew you all is probably why “.  
  
“Well that explains the dreams,” UrSol said “and the weird sense of _Deja Vu_ I sometimes get!”  
  
“So, what else do you know?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“Everything that Shalee’s gave me to know,” Senoran said, “I have always known who you are”.   
  
“So, you knew them all?” UrSol asked, “well _Zayin_ at least, whom both **me** and **Skeksil** got a fragment of as part of getting Chosen it seems! Going by what you say”.  
  
“Yes, I did, I spent many years living on Crasolia, I went there because Durnaa’s father, King Daralez needed my help as an Ambassador initially, but my sojourn there became many years. I was as I said Durnaa and Sunlazer’s mentor in the Jedai way.”  
  
Durnaa said “I’m so sorry I can’t remember it! How could I forget such a thing?”  
  
“Because Izon made sure that you did, but he didn’t count on you remembering it again over time, even if it is fragmented, I don’t think he counted on you _meeting_ the UrRu either and then after many years coming back to Crasolia”.  
  
UrSol said ‘I was one of **Durnazshar’s** teachers,” he shrugged “Az is one of us and was separated like I was and right along with us, although he was not part of the original 18 like I was. We called him Magician due to his powers. The last time we saw him   
was the night the Garthim attacked Jen’s village, and we hadn’t seen him for years before that he and UrIon and their counterparts. The pair of them lived apart from the rest of us for many Trine, as some of us did, I can remember that night, they were there in the village, helping the Gelflings; Az showed UrSu where to find Jen and handed Jen to him. That was the last we saw of him until years later after the Crystal was restored”.  
  
Durnaa said “oh”.   
  
UrSol said, “the pair of them just vanished after that attack, totally, we were beginning to think they were dead and mourned them as such, the pair of them had been living apart for years, and we wouldn’t see them for long periods”.   
  
“Talion was also a God?” Durnaa asked Senoran.  
  
“No, you were, he at that point was more like Rannith and Gurnin are now, and well Talion was himself; he was as you always know half God,” Senoran said.  
  
“Oh,” said Durnaa “Talion is a Demi-god; the twins are junior Gods, very minor at the moment”.   
  
Senoran said, “Gallandros seems to be working on changing that”.  
  
Durnaa smiled “he does, doesn’t he? It’s kind of funny though seeing he’s practically a Demi-God himself; he has a soft spot for Rannith and Gurnin, Ajeea’s right, he and I, we are much alike”.   
  
“Who you and Ajeea, or you and Gallandros?”  
  
“Both” Durnaa said ‘you even said I’m more like Ajeea than I give myself credit for”.  
  
“You are,” said UrSol “even I can see that! Durnaa don’t put yourself down, you are more like Ajeea than you realise, yes you were always the peaceful one, but as Senoran said you have the same fire in you that Nova and Ajeea have, only with you it   
smoulders, you are as Senoran said Jedai to the core. You have a quiet strength that shows up when you need it too. You rather talk your way out of things and look for a peaceful way to end things, like any Jedai or UrRu but also like them you will fight when you need to, and you are damn good at it! You don’t like being the leader of the Resistance, yet you will do it, and do it well”, he paused and then continued “I’m married to your _sister_ remember! I’m even a Chosen now of the Goddess your sister follows! You are your brothers and sisters rock Durnaa, and you always have been”.  
  
Senoran said “well, that is what I know; if there is more you want to know to ask me. Shalee’s named me as the _Keeper of Memories_. But yes, I did know you all, and I forged a bond with you all”.  
  
UrSol said, “well that _explains_ a lot”.  
  
“Yes, it does,” said Durnaa.   
  
Senoran said, “Managers office is this way”.   
  
The three of them continued walking to they came to an Office building (one storey and looking like a smaller version of the cabins the Manager lived on-site).   
  
The door said ‘ **Manager** ”, and they went in.   
  
A receptionist greeted them, and Durnaa said: “Uh, I would like to talk to the Manager?”  
  
“Maybe I can help you,” she said.  
  
“Well, maybe you can,” said Durnaa “I need to book one of the conference rooms for 1800 today if that is possible?”  
  
She nodded “there are not many people here at the moment; just a couple of school groups, one group from the Jedai Temple, and a couple of holidayers and Admiral Durnajar’s group so yes it’s free”.   
  
Durnaa nodded “ok thanks, er I’m Admiral Durnajar”.  
  
“You are?” she asked.   
  
“Yes, so I can have the Conference room?”  
  
“Yes, you may,” she said.  
  
“Thanks,” he said.  
  
“Would you like it, catered?” she asked, “I can get the cooks to make some light snacks and provide coffee and tea”.   
  
“Well ok,” he said, “there’s probably going to be about 50 or so of us”.   
  
“Ok,” she said, “done, you're booked into the Conference room from 1700 to whenever there is no one here at the moment who wants it so you can have it as long as you like”.   
  
“Ok thanks,” said Durnaa.

She nodded “all organised Admiral Durnajar”.   
  
“Thanks,” he said.

A few moments later Durnaa and that left the office, and Senoran said: “I’ll go back to the ship and get what readings and knowledge we’re gleaned over the last years about the T’ron and the Scorpions; I’ll bring Zininza with me, seeing he’s my second in command”.   
  
“Ok,” said Durnaa.   
  
Senoran said, “don’t worry we have been calling War-Councils as well on the **_XANADU_** _and_ have been doing a lot of work with the off-world resistance groups”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “I know, you’re got quite a little war fleet up in orbit, don’t you?”  
  
Senoran nodded “mainly ships that have just joined our cause, some from planets we’re help evacuate or protect, Earth hasn’t been the only ones who have been busy” Senoran sighed and continued “I never thought I see the day that the _Xanaduens_ of all _people_ would be in charge of a Fleet!”  
  
“Nor did I,” said Durnaa “shows how much it has impacted us all”.   
  
Senoran nodded “you don’t much like war, nor do us, but we all do what we must. _It is a responsibility; we all must bear_ ”, he said quoting one of the edicts of the Jedaini Order.  
  
Durnaa nodded “Gallandros is a real character, isn’t he? he comes across as somewhat vengeful sometimes, but he also is wise, he also comes across as not serious at times and then you see him fight, and he can be as cold as anything.”  
  
“He’s like you, you too can be complicated as well, and like all Gods, you have a multi-faceted personality. He is a prime example of that and in many ways, so are you”?  
  
“I guess”.   
  
Senoran said, “they say the same thing about us as well at times”.   
  
“Well, it's true,” said Durnaa “you guys have layers as well”.   
  
“I know,” said Senoran “ok, I will get prepared for the conference; I will bring with me what we have”.  
  
“Ok Senoran”.   
  
Senoran nodded and vanished, leaving a quick impression of a Dragon shaped impression, obviously using the Dorenganzan Ability to Teleport.  
  
“Nifty ability that,” said UrSol.   
  
“yeah,” said Durnaa.  
  
“and just the slightest hint of something more,” said UrSol “what he is much like we are sometimes according to Nova”.  
  
Durnaa looked thoughtful “People often refer to the Dorenganza as something far more wondrous and amazing.”

UrSol shrugged “They are the Dorenganza. That fact alone makes them wondrous and amazing! They are like UrSkeks, despite what our counterparts say and how many of us feel in the matter these days, we all still have our UrSkek inside of us. And some  
part of us, that most of us don’t even acknowledge anymore, nor want, still want to be well, One, it is something we will always have, and why we now all realise that we _need_ our Counterparts! Because we are stronger together! ”.  
  
“ _Hmm_ , I’m not sure if that is what they mean”. Durnaa said looking to where Senoran had just vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Due to a strange incident some years ago with the Crasolian Gods UrSol the UrRu Chanter and SkekSil the Chamberlain have both gained the fragment of a reborn soul and thus both have the limited ability to shapeshift, something they both take full advantage of at times!


	12. War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I should have expanded on this a bit more...which I did in one of the spinoffs and still might. But here's the War Council and yes SkekSil is now an Ambassador!
> 
> Also, my version of SkekLach is more like what they call 'Classic Lach' but he and UrSen over time have learnt to get on with each other, more or less.

“ _You are indeed the children of King Daralez_ ’ Durnaa heard in his mind as he entered the conference centre to hold what was technically a War Council.  
  
He couldn’t remember who had said that to him so long ago, but it had been someone from the past long ago, someone who had known them all back then it might have even been his father.  
  
“Sometimes I wish you were still here, Dad,” Durnaa said softly to himself in his native tongue.  
  
Ajeea looked up as Durnaa walked in trying to suss his brother’s mood, Durnaa had always been the hardest one of them all to read and that had gotten worse with passing years, especially seeing he had become 2nd Head of the Parthenon.  
  
Durnaa had been spending more and more time lately in his role as second Head of the Parthenon with the war, proving that he indeed did have the quiet strength that both he and Nova had always admired.  
  
He even looked like a Head of the Parthenon at the moment, clad in his purple and white robes which he had taken to wearing more often lately and carrying his staff with his symbol on it and he wore a golden circle around his red hair, he also had a Padd in his other hand and was wearing his glasses and was frowning at something as he walked in.  
  
“How far we have all come” Ajeea murmured to himself adjusting his tabard which he wore, as Prime Chosen and Champion of Lystran and Demi-God himself these days he had an idea he knew how Durnaa felt.  
  
Nova looked up as well, always the better ones out of her and Ajeea to make sense of her triplet brothers (both of them!) moods with what was known throughout the galaxy as ‘ _feminine intuition_ ’ Nova remarked: “he does not like this”.  
  
“I thought he wasn’t,” said Ajeea “he never has”.  
  
“He is not a God of War, and that is why he needs us here,” said Nova “we always rely on each other more than any of us have ever realised”.  
  
Ajeea nodded he had learnt to respect and listen to Nova long ago, they both had! Mum of five and Prime Chosen of Dalzea herself these days, Nova had always been wise, her and Durnaa in many ways were more alike to each other than Durnaa was to  
Ajeea.  
  
“Ironically, it is he, who is the most powerful one of us all,” said Ajeea “and the greatest”.  
  
“Go to him Ajeea, I think he needs some big brotherly support and company at the moment, and you can understand him in ways I never can” as Ajeea was firstborn of the three of them and Durnaa’s identical twin, he had always been aware of that.  
  
Ajeea nodded and got gracefully to his feet; GT male and female always just had a natural inborn grace.  
  
Ajeea walked over to his twin “you ok little Bro?”  
  
Durnaa looked up from his Padd into a pair of identical violet eyes, only without the glasses and removed his own.  
  
“Hi Ajeea,” said Durnaa “well this is it a War Council, “he sighed “how did we ever end up running a War Council”.  
  
Ajeea said, “Durnaa look me in the eye and tell me you don’t like this”.  
  
Durnaa frowned not sure what his brother meant by the odd request, but did as his brother asked, he looked him in the eye and said: “I don’t like this”.  
  
Ajeea nodded gravely then spontaneously hugged his twin brother “thank the powers for you Durnaa! Thank the authorities, just for been _you_ Durnaa!”  
  
“I don’t understand,” said Durnaa.  
  
“We haven’t lost you,” he said.  
  
“ _Lost_ me? Why would you do that?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“I’m always afraid that we’ll lose you,” said Ajeea “to the Parthenon”.  
  
“Gee!” said Durnaa “Ajeea! I’m formally Head of the Parthenon!”  
  
“I’m just afraid that we will lose you that’s all”.  
  
“You won’t,” he said “ _Save the Future?_ I wish I knew _**how**_! Come on, let’s get this underway” he looked upon the wall “the kids did a wonderful job on the banner, didn’t they?”  
  
“Huh?” Ajeea said looking up at the banner on the wall and suddenly realised that it was done in crayon, pens, with stickers and glitter it said in big letters **SAVE THE FUTURE!  
  
**

Durnaa continued “Az got the little ones in the lodge to make it for us, they mightn’t fully understand what is going on or the significance of it all, but they are all old enough to know that something is going on, that something is wrong, Tanla wanted to ‘ _help_ ’ so he got them to make the banner, mainly to cheer us all up and to remind us all _why_ we are fighting, sometimes I don’t know how I am going to cope without Az been around, but I need to release him and soon because his people are going to need  
him soon!”  
  
Ajeea looked at the banner “thank the Gods for you Durnaa! We haven’t lost you!” he hugged him again, not caring if anyone saw him hugging the Second Head of the Crasolian Parthenon.  
  
Sometimes Ajeea _swore_ he could feel the power in his brother even toned down as Durnaa had to do when wandering the mortal realms, and said was getting harder to do so, the power that he wielded, sometimes he was afraid that Durnaa’s physical body  
would collapse under that power, as he had done once or twice before, especially seeing Durnaa generally chose **_not_ **to use avatars when walking the mortal realms.  
  
When Durnaa was angry it was more palpable, but at the moment he seemed calm even a little sad, but he wondered just how much of that was mentally held in control, there was a faint glow in Durnaa’s eyes at the moment.  
  
“ _What do you see my brother_?” Ajeea wondered.  
  
Durnaa continued “it kept the kids happily occupied for a few hours, I had to clean up after them though, as did Az, Tanla tried to help,” he allowed a smile to creep across his face, Tanla was one of their youngest nieces, Nova and UrSol’s youngest,  
equivalent to about 4 or 5 years old, a red-headed and golden-eyed Urling and as cute as a button.  
  
“They did a wonderful job,” said Ajeea.  
  
Durnaa nodded “they did indeed I got it laminated, but it is Az who should get the credit, he was the one who thought it up!”  
  
“We are here to support you Durnaa should you need it, we are sitting on either side of you, and Azshar of course in his customary spot.”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “thank the powers that be for you, Ajeea”.  
  
Ajeea said, “no, it has been you who has put this together”.

  
“Only because I had to,” said Durnaa “Ajeea what have I become when I hold a War Council, what am I doing holding a War Council?”  
  
Ajeea said, “you are who you have always been Durnaa, High Prince Durnajar Midnite, Prince of the Realm, Jedai Grand Master, High Mage, High Priest, Starfleet Admiral and second Head of the Crasolian Parthenon”.  
  
Durnaa sighed “I only became High Priest because I turned out to be a God”.  
  
Ajeea said “you're still a High Priest though, a Hierophant”.  
  
“Only because I’m a God,” said Durnaa “Nova was always the one who wanted to be a Cleric and thus she is more Priest than I ever will be! Much like you are a Paladin”.  
  
Ajeea said “true, but you are a Priest now regardless”.  
  
“Only because I’m a God,” said Durnaa “I always just wanted to be a Mage!".  
  
Ajeea said, “we are all who we are Durnaa it is all that we became”.  
  
Durnaa said “I know ok, let’s get this going” he went to his seat and smiled at Nova.

Durnaa spoke then silencing everyone “I’m calling this Council to order” he tapped his staff on the floor “we have a lot to discuss, and although we do have unlimited usage of the room I rather we weren’t here all night, is that understood?” he  
said letting just a glimpse of what he coined his ‘ _Justicar Mode_ ’ show through, not many people had seen that side of him and those that had didn’t recognise him or wished they hadn’t, Durnaa could and had done, so a couple of times turned to the entirely  
Neutral side of his personality, the side that made him a God of Justice as well and _why_ he was also the God of Neutrality.  
  
“Justicar mode,” Ajeea said, he had seen his brother in Justicar Mode and knew what he could do in that mode, he even scared Ajeea when he did that.  
  
“Just a little” Sunlazer said he too had seen that side of his Cousin and friend.

“Mind you,” said Ajeea “I also know what you are capable of as well Cousin, I’ve seen what you can do when you’re wielding your full power as a Sun God and an elemental force, and _I_ would not want to be your enemy either!”  
  
Sunlazer shrugged “I’m a Sun God and a Fire God! Be grateful that Durnaa isn’t also an Elemental Force like me”.  
  
“He has elemental powers though,” said Ajeea.

“We all do! “ Sunlazer said, “The Gods embody the elements some of us just more than others, Durnaa’s not an elemental, but he does embody the elements too, we all embody the forces of Law and Chaos, I also have _both_ within me”.  
  
Durnaa’s actions got the response he needed, and then he stood up and said, “we’re here to discuss options, this war is getting out of hand, and we cannot let the enemy win for all of our sakes”.  
  
“Agreed,” said Gallandros then “Durnaa and I saw what will happen if that happens”.  
  


Zininza one of the Xanaduens spoke up then “Durnaa I know you mean to recall us to Earth but I don’t think that is required anymore, we lead a fleet out here, we have done too much good out here”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “I’m thinking that too, although I still want Earth to recognise your efforts”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “I agree with him, I could probably take that over, Durnaa your got enough to co-ordinate out here, let me look after Earth for you, although I’m wondering where you have been for so long?”  
  
“Everywhere!,” Durnaa said, “look I’m sorry for seeming to be MIA for so long, but as your seen, I have a _lot_ to co-ordinate out here, I didn’t realise it had been so long, I had to coordinate efforts on several different worlds and across several different dimensions”.  
  
Gallandros nodded “fair enough just keep us informed a little more that is all we’re asking, Guardian and I have got Earth’s defence pretty much under control, using both Guardians and I’s influence, the Solar system stands ready for attack if the enemy  
decides to launch a full-scale attack on the Solar system and I have a contact on Alpha Centauri to look out for the rest.”  
  
One of the UrRu spoke then “I’m currently based on Alpha Centauri, Gallandros and the Galactic Council there, we have been of late been discussing defences for the planet and its system, especially when one of the outpost worlds was attacked. Mars  
has promised us some reinforcements as has The Alliance, and we do have our own permanently trained defence force for the planet, Alpha Centauri is protected”.  
  
Ajeea said “Alpha Centauri could be seen as an ideal base of operations for the enemy, it is only four light-years from Earth and most ships these days can traverse that easily, I say we vote to send them some more defences or at least try to” showing just  
why Durnaa relied on his brother to discuss tactics and strategy “if Earth won’t, Crasolia will”.  
  
“Earth probably won’t,” said Durnaa “they need all the defence they can get; ok we’ll talk to Crasolia”.  
  
“UrMa,” said UrSu, “I thought you were on Saris 4”.  
  
“I was,” he said, “but I moved to Alpha Centauri three years ago, but we’ve been serving on the Council of Allied Worlds for some years now, UrSen and I” he indicated his brother UrSen, they were two of the UrRu-Skeksis pairs that got on more or less now and had realised that long ago that they needed each other.  
  
“I should keep better track of you all then!” UrSu said.  
  
Skeksil said “no that’s **my** job! You could have just asked me; I’m an Ambassador for us to remember? I keep track of **everyone**! I **wasn’t** the _Chamberlain_ for nothing! And I still consider myself thus!”  
  
“ _Hrumph_! Maybe I should listen to you a bit more Sil” UrSu said.  
  
“Yes, you should Master,” UrSol said, “Sils right, he _wasn’t_ the **Chamberlain** for nothing!”  
  
SkekSil said “I know where everyone is at any one time because it is my business to do so and I make it my business to do so! Master” that ‘ _Master’_ coming from a _Skeksis_ wasn’t yet something UrSu was used to but had noticed of late that many of them were  
also calling him ‘ _Master_ ’ as well, _I guess it shows how much we have changed_ he thought when even the **Skeksis** call me ‘ ** _Master_** ’ as a sign of respect.  
  
UrMa spoke then, “I could contact SkekVar on Telgris, see if he can give us any advice on how to mount a defence, my Counterpart and I get on more or less just don’t put us in the same room together for too long!”  
  
Ajeea frowned at him “which one are you?” he had to admit he had always had trouble telling them apart.  
  
“UrMa” he replied.  
  
“He’s the dominant brother,” Azshar said,” he was known as _the Peacemaker_ ”.  
  
“Oh,” said Ajeea he had to admit when it came to the UrRu, he had to rely on Azshar or his brother there, to tell him which was which he said, “Fair enough although I never guessed I would be discussing battle tactics with one of **you** ”.  
  
UrSu said, “we are creatures of peace, but we are looking down the gullet of an intergalactic war here, and even the most peaceful creatures sometimes have to fight, Prince Ajeea, because if we don’t, we will _**all**_ suffer”.  
  
Azshar spoke then “ the UrRu have always been there on Thra influencing it, they have always been creatures of peace, but they can fight when they have to, they just rather not, kind of like the Jedaini I guess” his quiet presence was a blessing in disguise.  
  
“It was us who were the more martial and remained that way,” Skeksil said then “for a while at least”.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” said SkekYi then, her voice soft “but after hearing what the rest of you did, in a way, I’m glad I wasn’t part of it”.  
  
“And we probably wouldn’t have survived long anyway,” said UrYa “my Counterpart and I rely on each other too much”.  
  
UrSu said, “you know I never thought of that Azshar I guess we are kind of like the Jedaini in that area”.  
  
“Darkside, Lightside, you are the Lightside, the Skeksis the Darkside” Durnaa said, “which is what I meant when I said I have seen true evil and the Skeksis aren’t it!”  
  
“Not anymore you mean,” said Skeksil then.  
  
“Not _ever_!” said Durnaa “look you fell into darkness, but you are not truly _evil_ , it is the Enemy who are evil not you lot” a collective silence reigned around the chamber for a bit at that.  
  
Durnaa tapped his staff on the floor “ **options** people!’ as he realised that they had all gone off the point.  
  
Zininza said, “as I said we don’t need to be recalled to earth, we lead a Warfleet out here, one that has grown, we have saved several worlds with that Warfleet, and we are known as _the Light in the Darkness out here_ , Durnaa I know that was your original  
intention, but I don’t think it is required anymore, we can do more out here than we can on Earth”.  
  
“I know does anyone else have any other suggestions?”  
  
“Crasolia? Can we rely on Crasolia to help us?” Gallandros asked them.  
  
“yes, we can” say Ajeea “Durnaa and me are of one of the more powerful royal lines, and Durnaa has the most influence out of us all, he rules Crasolia!”  
  
“I don’t rule it,” said Durnaa “I just Co-Head its Parthenon”.  
  
“You rule it,” Ajeea said to his twin “regardless of whether you admit to it or not”.  
  
“Fair enough,” said Durnaa as the council started to discuss things again.


	13. Interlude Chapter- UrSol and Durnaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Slight adult themes in this chapter**
> 
> More of an interlude chapter again between Durnaa and UrSol.

Durnaa was walking down towards the onsite grocery stall the next evening which Concorde provided during the season for families staying at the resort, it wasn’t a big grocery store, but it provided the essentials and was attached to a small takeaway fish  
and chips shop open only during the season or under special circumstances.  
  
It wasn’t Summer on Aristas yet, so it wasn’t the season however due to Durnaa’s and UrSu’s VIP status they had agreed to open up, at the moment the only other groups there at the moment was the group from the Jedaini Academy, and a couple of school groups and Durnaa’s and UrSu’s group which took up lodges 10, 11,12 and 13, so they pretty much had the place to themselves at the moment.  
  
Durnaa smiled as a couple of kids from the Jedaini temple group ran past laughing chasing a kite.  
  
Spying Durnaa, they both recognised him as a Master by his robes and insignia.  
  
“Master,” they both said with a bow.  
  
“Hello,” he said they were brother and sister, the girl was a couple of years younger than the boy, probably the result of Jedaini parents, there were no rules against that amongst the Order, they could marry, and many did, often resulting in at least one child  
with the talent, and sometimes as in this case siblings.  
  
Durnaa plucked their runaway kite out of the sky and handed it back to the boy with a smile, the boy was around the same age as Azshar’s youngest son Dartalian, the girl probably about 9 or 10, seeing they were both human and at 12 or 13 the boy would soon be assigned to a master as an Apprentice to finish his training.  
  
“Thank you, Master,” the Boy said.  
  
Durnaa nodded “kites can be a little tricky sometimes,” he said.  
  
“Yes,” the boy said, both kids than bowed again and ran off.  
  
A laugh came from nearby, and Durnaa turned and smiled as UrSol joined him saying “probably one of the few times they get to be just kids!”  
  
Durnaa said, “hmm yeah, they are probably on a ‘ _feel the Way_ ’ trip or something, take them to a place which isn’t the temple for a week or two, there they can just be kids, although the boy is probably old enough to become a fulltime Apprentice, assigned to  
a Master he is the right age”.  
  
UrSol joined him leaning lightly on his walking staff, UrSol looked mostly Humanoid these days, but his back, and legs were still weak and probably always would be, more often than not he was usually just found using his walking staff to get around, UrAc had made them all new ones, including Azshar.  
  
Five years ago UrSol had been recovering from a bout of Letosia ( a wasting disease) that had almost killed him, he didn’t have it any longer or it had gone into full remission, Durnaa wasn’t sure which, due to the actions of two of the Crasolian Gods, Dalzea  
had given him a gift, turning him into what he was today, along with the limited ability to shapeshift like Az, and Sellaware had given him a fragment of a lost soul, although he was now an UrSkek /Gorta –Trellian hybrid.  
  
Zayin Wolfsong the fragment he had been given had been the bastard son of a minor noble who had been forced to legitimise him after his mother had died, that same boy had been training to be a Spellsinger.  
  
UrSol was one of Durnaa’s and his sibling's best friends.  
  
UrSol, like UrAzshar now looked a GT/UrSkek crossbreed when shapeshifted; as a result, his UrRu thought spirals looked more like intricate tattoos these days and were all across his body, and he could make them almost transparent although they tended to glow sometimes.  
  
UrSol may have looked more UrSkek these days, when shapeshifted but his heart and soul were still UrRu or UrSkek (depend on how you looked at it), he was also a Chosen these days much like Nova and Ajeea were.  
  
He stood 6.1, had long curly black hair which he still wore UrRu style, dark green eyes, tufted wolf-like ears, the golden-brown skin of the Fire-Mountains, tall and well build yet slim, his youngest son Trumea bore a marked resemblance to his father.  
  
Although it had been his youngest, his daughter Tanla, was the child closest to UrSol’s heart, although his oldest son Solstarin also bore a resemblance to his father only not so obvious, having chestnut hair and blue eyes, but his features were similar to his  
father, you saw the two of them together, and it was clear that they were father and son.  
  
UrSol joined Durnaa “my kids wanted fish and chips well the younger ones that is, Sol’s got a date”.  
  
Durnaa chuckled “is he going to marry the girl?”  
  
“Probably they seem a good match,” he said.

“And Mozellia” Durnaa asked she was UrSol’s next eldest.  
  
“She has her eyes on a young knight back on Crasolia,” he said, “one of Lystran’s Chosen”.  
  
“Good match,” Durnaa said.  
  
“More or less,” UrSol said, “my kids are all growing up!”  
  
Durnaa laughed “kids tend to do that”.  
  
“Oh,” said UrSol.  
  
Durnaa shrugged “it happens to us all, my own three are all grown up now as well” Durnaa had three children, with the Goddess Medelina whom although they had never made it official she was the woman he loved even though she was of another Parthenon, which was probably why they had never made it official.  
  
He had been the one who had raised their children, and had never had anymore, so he more or less, considered Az’s as family, he sighed “although there are no more kids for Azshar and Moon though “Dartalian was their last”.  
  
“Tanla for us,” said UrSol nodding in understanding “but gee do ** _I_ **have to go through the Changes as well!” he groaned.  
  
Durnaa laughed “you're not fully UrSkek now! You’re soul-bound to Nova! So yes, you do, don’t worry we’ll all help you through it!”  
  
UrSol sighed “I swear sometimes it would have been better had I remained UrRu!”  
  
Durnaa said, “it wasn’t saving you,”.  
  
“Yeah I know and to be frank I don’t mind but Gee!”  
  
Durnaa shrugged “you’re the right age, so are we it seems, and well it has finally caught up with us, the trouble is, it’s gotten Az as well due to his mixed blood”.  
  
UrSol nodded “I know”.  
  
Durnaa said, “UrSol it is not going to kill you”.  
  
“I know,” he said with a sigh “that tea you take, helps”.  
  
Durnaa said, “it is what it is made for, all GT learn how to make it and use it once they hit Puberty, add a few extra herbs to the mix acts as a pretty good birth control product as well”.  
  
UrSol sighed “I hoped that Nova and would conceive again, she always wanted twins, she claims she was shafted seeing Ajeea got twins, and even _you_ did!”  
  
Durnaa shrugged “I wouldn’t give up hope UrSol; my mother fell pregnant with Newstar just as she entered middle age!”  
  
UrSol said “ _Hmm_ , you think so?” then he paused and laughed and “do you realise what we were even _talking_ about?”  
  
Durnaa nodded “yes I did” they looked at each other and laughed it felt good to laugh.  
  
UrSol said “ We sound like a couple of young men, or two young lords discussing our prowess in the bedroom!”  
  
Durnaa said “no we don’t. Besides, you are my Brother in Law! Odd as it may seem seeing you married my sister!”  
  
“You don’t _look_ middle-aged; I do, but you don’t! UrSol said “well early middle-aged, around 700”.  
  
“ _Hmm_ no, I don’t, but I feel it at times though, I will always look to be around 500, and technically I am,” Durnaa said.  
  
“I can’t think of you as middle-aged!” said UrSol.  
  
Durnaa shrugged “I am though”.  
  
Durnaa looked around thirty-five and had for a long time, and always would.  
  
UrSol said “you know after all this time I’m still, well not used to seeing... I mean I still get embarrassed when I look at myself in a mirror um....” he flushed and added something softly in UrSkek.  
  
  
Durnaa looked at him “Arh I see?” he said.  
  
UrSol nodded “I’m just not used to well...! I mean I have seen it on my male children of course and Nova enjoys it, but I’m not used to seeing it well....”.  
  
“On yourself?” Durnaa asked.

“Yeah silly huh?”  
  
Durnaa shrugged “we’re Near Human, we all have boy bits! even I do!” he chuckled “get used to it.”  
  
UrSol said ““itis simply weird that is all, considering how we looked like” he leaned on his walking staff “more Saurian”.  
  
Durnaa said, “and no doubt Nova’s taught you, over the last years”.  
  
“Well...” said UrSol not used to Durnaa been so blunt, Durnaa was like him more often, which wasn’t surprising considering he was one of UrAzshar’s best friends.  
  
Durnaa clapped him on the shoulder in very _un-Durnaa_ fashion and said: “are you telling me you’re embarrassed because you enjoy sex now?”  
  
“Well yes, kind of,” said UrSol.  
  
Durnaa said ““get used to it! As too any more Urlings, you may yet be in for a surprise, it has happened in the past, the chance is lowered but not impossible” he looked at the list he was carrying “milk, sugar and coffee, Azshar noticed that we were out".  
  
UrSol continued “it would have been nice though; you know to have another kid!”  
  
Durnaa said “don’t give up on though; not yet, _hmm_ no doubt the kids will also want some lollies and maybe some of that dark chocolate, Az. Moonie and I enjoy so much and a bottle of some good red wine, that I can probably get off my ship though”.  
  
UrSol had to smile, when not been _Durnaa the God_ , Durnaa was so ordinary, he had been a bit stressed and distant lately but at the moment he sounded like himself and probably had Az to thank for that.  
  
“Nova and the kids want fish and chips,” UrSol said.  
  
“I’ll throw some extra money in then, so we can get some for us all” he handed UrSol some cash.  
  
“You seem more relaxed than you have been for weeks,” UrSol remarked.  
  
“Argh! Don’t remind me!” Durnaa groaned “the 2nd Head of the Parthenon wants a _Time-Out_ I handed the reins over to Zilna for the night, I wanted some _ME_ time! Some family times! And I want to go spend time with Medelina (her and Durnaa had been  
Lovers for years now, she was a Talafrayen Goddess, which was why it wasn’t made official, he made no secret of it though), the only thing that cures _the Burn_!” the Burn was the term the GT used when they were in their cycles, it described their heightened  
libido, their heightened sexual tension, energy and the feeling that went with it, kind of like their blood burning they described, UrSol had never understood what they had meant, he did now, and seeing they were going through the Changes it was almost  
painful at the moment.  
  
“Hoping for something?” UrSol asked.  
  
“Nope,” Durnaa said, “good sex, is good enough”.  
  
“Oh,” said UrSol “what of Az?”  
  
Durnaa continued “Az said four is quite enough! Would have been five if Moonlight hadn’t lost one between the twins and Dartalian”.  
  
UrSol said, “I never realised!”  
  
“He didn’t tell too many people,” said Durnaa he paused “it was why Dartalian was something of a surprise and why he stopped there”.  
  
UrSol said “Nova’s never lost a baby! Although how she managed to ever have kids with me is still beyond my knowledge, seeing we were so different”.  
  
Durnaa smiled sadly and said, “some children are never meant to be born, Moon had a bit of trouble with the girls and never fully recovered I guess, she lost the babe pretty early though, it was a boy”.  
  
UrSol said “a son”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “it was probably stress that caused her to lose it, hybrid children are always a little risky as we all know”.  
  
“Oddly, he didn’t tell me, but maybe it was because he didn’t want to upset me,” said UrSol.  
  
Durnaa shrugged “ it happened, but a few years later Dartalian was born and your son Trumea is the brother he never had, so don’t give up” he slowed his stride so his slower walking friend could catch up UrSol still walked like he was an UrRu sometimes even though he wasn’t always an UrRu anymore.  
  



	14. SkekSil and UrSol- Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a semi-interlude chapter but if you're a fan of SkekSil or UrSol (or both) it is a good dialogue between them both as it shows how far they have come along by this time.
> 
> Also, it introduces SkekSil's youngest daughter Aryia who is a Skeksis/Artean crossbreed- Arteans are my own race from Crasolia, they are based on Skeksis and Tengu and as a result have more plumage and feathers and vestigial wings, the Skeksis found that they are compatible with them, but it isn't always Guaranteed, SkekSil is married to a female Artean called Queria and has been for many years by the time this is taken and has three children with her. 
> 
> Arteans can pass themselves off as Skeksis rather well if they cover their plumage, vestigial wings and feathers.

Durnaa entered the store, took a basket started to fill it up.  
  
UrSol lost in thought about what Durnaa had said about he and Nova; it occurred to him that Durnaa was a Seer and a Jedaini Master, had Durnaa foreseen a child for him and Nova? And had told him in his usual obscure way?  
  
He walked forward to his friend and said “did you tell me that Nova is pregnant or soon _will_ be? That there is another child in our future for us in your usual obscure way?”  
  
Durnaa looked at him his violet eyes clear, mirror-like and unreadable and asked: “whatever makes you think that?”  
  
“You did, didn’t you?” he asked.  
  
Durnaa said “I only said not to give up hope on yourself UrSol” he paused “ the chance is lowered but not impossible” he put a couple of bottles of milk in the trolley “Nova may just get her twins yet!”.  
  
“She always claims she was shafted,” UrSol said, “I blamed myself, myself and my UrRu blood but then even _**Az**_ got twins…..!”  
  
Durnaa laughed and said “I guess she would feel that way! Nova also didn’t get the full Midnite Mutation as well like Ajeea, and I did either, Ajeea and I were formed out of a single egg, split in two, we are mirror twins, Nova was not”.  
  
“She looks like a female you though,” UrSol remarked.  
  
“Of course, she does!” he said “she shares some genes with us, but not all, although it is surprising that she hasn’t had a least one set of twins! Ajeea did, _hmm_ , light milk as well” he added that to his trolley and then looked at his brother in law “there is still  
a chance she may get her twins,” he said “don’t give up hope, get you both at the right time....” he shrugged “ but due to your Soulbond with Nova, you and her are going to go through the Changes at the same time, as are Moonie and Az due to his mixed  
blood, and well Ajeea.... because he’s my twin and Nova’s our triplet sister, it is the aftereffect of a Soulbond unfortunately with the deep bond between the three of us. Which almost rivals the bonds you have with your Counterparts you are also twins! If  
Ajeea wants a child with Windwhisper, he is going to have to move, and soon, he is running out of time, although I don’t think he cares, to be honest, seeing he already has four of his own, he wants to be with Windwhisper like I want to be with Medelina! They aren’t soul bonded, but you don’t need to be Soulbonded to be in love it just helps. But unfortunately, due to your bond with my sister, you are going to have to suffer the Changes along with the rest of us” Durnaa said.  
  
“Just my luck,” UrSol said “I just had a horrible thought if **_I_ **have to go through them, err what about my other half? Skeksil?”  
  
“Him too,” said Durnaa “due to you been the other half of him, he probably won’t feel it as much though”.  
  
“ _ **Great**_! Just **_wonderfu_** l! Something to make him even more of a whiner!” UrSol groaned, he and his Counterpart Skeksil were one of the few who got on and were reasonably close now, but UrSol also found SkekSil’s tendency to whimper annoying as well and  
his tendency to whine, although admittingly he shared some of it himself only not to the extent SkekSil did.  
  
Although ironically it was **_now_ **Skeksil who was the leader amongst the remaining Skeksis that hadn’t gone to Telgris with the rest of them, there were only a few of them but they all looked towards the formally disgraced Chamberlain for Leadership.  
  
Durnaa chuckled and said “ sorry but you should probably explain what is happening to him,” Skeksil had also been affected, and although he still looked like a Skeksis he was more Artean in his form now, his shape like UrSol’s had been altered  
considerably, the others all envied him for it, truth was Skeksil looked more like an Artean cross these days like his son Derin (Artean were a humanoid/ Avian race native to Crasolia, SkekSil’s wife, Queria was one).  
  
The Artean’s could pass for a Skeksis if they covered their feathers, so Queria could pass herself off as a female Skeksis if she so chose to, despite her aqua, pink and white plumage.  
  
“Speak of the devil,” UrSol said as he spied his Counterpart Skeksil come into the market.  
  
Durnaa nodded as he noticed Skeksil, Skeksil look more like an Artean, he had plumage (hidden under his Skeksis style robes ), and he had winglike appendages, Artean’s could glide.  
  
Skeksil like UrSol walked with a walking staff these days, but he was more humanoid in build these days, he had his youngest child with him who was more Artean than she was Skeksis, Durnaa knew he had three legitimate children, the girl being the  
youngest (she was a Tween) but they were all more Artean than they were Skeksis or UrSkek.  
  
“Hi” Durnaa greeted him.  
  
“Hello,” said Skeksil he still sounded like himself though! he turned to his daughter “Aryia get some bananas and figs”.

“Yes dad’ she said.  
  
“Hello,” said UrSol.  
  
“Hello,” he said, “UrSu wants a meeting with all of us, you know _anything_ about that?”  
  
“Guess he wants to discuss a course of action,” UrSol said, “he invited you!”  
  
Skeksil nodded “yes, although the Gods know why! There are a few of us here, didn’t think he considered us one of you”.  
  
“You shared the same sentence we did; guess he sees that as enough and there is a few of you anyway”.  
  
Skeksil nodded “I guess so, most of us still bicker with each other, and those of us who chose to make peace with each other is considered outcasts anyway!

 _The Chamberlain and his outcasts_ they call us! Bah! What do they _know_! That is why we don’t care”.  
  
UrSol nodded “yeah”.  
  
Durnaa listened to this, he knew UrSu in his wisdom now considered the Skeksis who chose to make peace had accepted them as one of them, he mightn’t like them all, but he had decided to accept them.  
  
UrSu had always been the wisest of them all and always would be the Master of the UrRu and those Skeksis who had chosen a different path.  
  
Durnaa said, “UrSu invited us all”.  
  
Skeksil suddenly noticed Durnaa ‘sorry didn’t see you; he considers you one of us as well?”  
  
Durnaa shrugged “no problem and yes he does, mostly due to Az been my Aide”.  
  
Arya came back, her blue, pink, and white plumage glinted in the light “no figs Dad” she piped.  
  
“Shame,” Skeksil said “your mother seems to have a craving for figs at the moment” he adjusted his robes, he still dressed in Skeksis style robes like all of the remaining Skeksis only in better condition and not mouldering these days including the Skeksis  
themselves, his robes also hid his extra plumage and his extra set of arms “how about dry ones?”  
  
“They had some of those”.  
  
“Get those then,” he said, “fresh is better but dry will do”, he pulled his tail away from another shopper.  
  
“ _Figs_?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“Queria likes figs” he replied.  
  
“Sure, she’s not pregnant?” UrSol said remembering Durnaa’s words.  
  
Skeksil looked thoughtful and adjusted his glasses (his eyes weren’t much better than UrSol’s were these days so he wore thin-framed spectacles) “might be I guess, I have been feeling a little strange lately” he shrugged.

“As in?” UrSol asked.  
  
“Just strange, dizziness, the sun hurts my eyes, that type of thing, sometimes it feels like my blood is burning, although pain is something I have learnt to live with, all those pains in my back and limbs, thanks to you!”  
  
“Err, sorry about that,” said UrSol “we’re still linked, and neither of us can do anything about that, and still have controlled Letosia even though it is in Remission, seems like you got my pain”.  
  
Skeksil nodded “sometimes I can’t work out whether it is you or me”.  
  
“Probably both of you,” said Durnaa “ your twins, probably worse seeing you share a soul, Ajeea, Nova and I sometimes feel each other’s pain as well but we don’t share a soul, unfortunately seeing you are linked forever together and UrSol is soul bonded to  
my sister, you’re going to have to ride out the Changes as well,” Durnaa said.  
  
“What?” Skeksil asked.  
  
“you will also go through Change of Life as well and that is one thing UrSol can’t shield you from,” Durnaa said, “ basically put if you want another child with Queria you are going to have to move and soon because soon you won’t be able to, you aren’t soul bonded so it won’t affect her but it will affect you, but UrSol is Soulbonded to my sister, and more or less GT now just like you are and your other half”.  
  
“Oh, **fantastic**! Are you saying I finally get a decent body, much like we were just after the Separation and I’m losing my ability to have sex?” Skeksil asked.  
  
“No, no, just your ability to have children, your ability to have sex will remain unchanged,” Durnaa said with a smirk.  
  
Skeksil thought about it and then said, “guess I can live with that”.  
  
“It’s normal, well for us anyway; guess middle age has finally caught up with us all! Despite me and mine not looking it! We’ll always look about thirty-five it seems! I _feel_ older sometimes!” he sighed.  
  
“You can see it your eyes,” UrSol said then “your eyes, their old, Durnaa you’re older than you look, you and your kin!”  
  
“I’m timeless,” said Durnaa “so as a result, Nova and Ajeea are too, as are you now, Skeksil you do realise you’re a Chosen now because UrSol is too?”  
  
“UrSol did mention it yes,” said Skeksil.  
  
“Keep that in mind,” said Durnaa as he paid for his groceries.  
  
UrSol said, “you know you look like an Artean crossed with a Skeksis these days Sil, more like your son Derin, it is obvious he is your son now, the other two take more after Queria, but Derin, he takes after _you_ ”.  
  
“I have most of the feathers,” Skeksil said “and I have the winglike appendages, but yes I know I do” Skeksil did have more feathers these days but not the full plumage of a full Artean, some of the Skeksis spines on his back had been transformed into  
feathers which now covered his shoulders and back like a short cloak of black and red feathers, it seemed that when he had been affected along with UrSol it had searched for the closest genetic match for his current form and had settled on Artean cross.  
  
“Well you look like a Urskek cross now,” Skeksil said ‘which is strange considering you were like us in that regard in many ways”.  
  
UrSol shrugged “ guess it found the closest match it could to a Skeksis for you, you still look like a Skeksis only a younger-looking one with a touch of something else, dressed as you are any way you can’t tell the difference and also my appearance is the  
result of a limited ability to shapeshift, much like Az’s is, SkekDurn could never shapeshift either, it seems you guys don’t get that ability”.  
  
SkekDurn was Az’s counterpart, but he had disappeared some years ago and no one knew where he had gone, they feared him dead, but had somehow managed to shield Az from the same fate, given his and Az’s powers it wasn’t such a hard thing to  
imagine, especially seeing it seemed that somehow UrSol had shielded SkekSil from the more severe effects of Letosia.  
  
“Ironic isn’t it?” Skeksil remarked “for years we tried to find a way to restore our youth and the vitality we had lost, and then we all got rejuvenated but it wasn’t saving you and me, so we had to change not to mention I ended up leading our faction, because  
of you! Guess I owe you one”.  
  
“UrSol said “you’re the other half of me remember? I was sick, so were you! If anything, we both owe Crasolia our lives!”  
  
“I admit I never did get as bad as you; I think you somehow shielded me from that,” he said.  
  
“But you were,” said UrSol “and if I had died, you would have as well, we share a soul we always will”.  
  
Skeksil said “worse luck! But why shield me?”  
  
“UrSol said, “for the same reason, we share a soul and, I’m UrRu it is our nature to do so, although I also find your whimper annoying!”  
  
Skeksil shrugged “you’re not the only one, _Mmm_!, but you do it too occasionally, need I remind you” he added than called “Aryia! Ready to go?”  
  
“Yes, daddy,” the girl said, “I got some chocolate chip cookies too!”  
  
UrSol said, “I best go get these fish and chips for Nova and the kids”.  
  
Skeksil said, “who would have thought we both end up with a family of our own and be contented with that”.  
  
UrSol nodded “true” he indicated Aryia “she is definitely your prettiest”.  
  
“Takes after her Mum,” said Skeksil “our baby daughter, after the other two we both wanted a girl and got one” SkekSil’s other three children were an illegitimate daughter (the oldest) whom he did not get on with and she was indifferent to him, and two sons,  
SkekMowber and SkekDerin.  
  
“But as Durnaa says if you want another, you need to move soon!”  
  
“Noted,” said Skeksil “but what are these ‘ _Changes_?”  
  
“Gorta-Trellian go through them when they hit middle age, it’s well, you start to lose your ability to have kids, only it is not only females, males get it too and if your soul bonded as Nova and I are which make you too, to some extent seeing you’re the other  
half of me! And technically we already are, just because we’re already Counterparts! You both go through it at the same time, having children is not impossible when you’re just started it, but the chance is lowered if what Durnaa says is true”.  
  
“Ok,” he said, “I wondered what was happening I was afraid we were relapsing again or something due to the symptoms, Queria said she suspected it was something like that, because of you as it is not just GT, it is a Crasolian thing because as with everything, we are both somewhat Crasolian these days, Crasolia has changed us both”.  
  
“I think out of all of us, it was you and I who **_chose_** to become more Crasolian than anything else anymore, because our world didn’t want us back” he paused for a moment knowing Sil knew what he meant it was something they didn’t talk a lot about and he  
felt as much bitterness toward it as Sil did, “the others that remained did too, UrSu and Sharleah, you and I, SkekEkt and UrUtt, SkekTek and UrTih even though Tek moved to Telgris, UrSen, even UrZah, UrAc and UrIm although none of them will admit to it, SkekYi and UrYa, SkekHak and UrHom and all the others that remained, Crasolia has changed us all,”.  
  
“You speak of Crasolia like it was a person,” Skeksil said.  
  
“She is like Thra was, why do you think most of us chose to remain there, and those of you that did, and the others chose Earth or Telgris because it reminds us of Thra, we were looking for a home and found it on Crasolia or Telgris or Earth, haven’t you ever wondered why you chose to remain, Crasolia has claimed us all” he looked at Skeksil then “can’t you hear her whispering to you in your dreams? Like we can?”  
  
Skeksil said, “sometimes I guess, never took much notice I guess and the Artean’s believe it is so, we did not have the link to nature like you do”.  
  
“Maybe you should learn to listen then,” said UrSol “The UrRu know, we hear her, those of us who chose to remain, and become natives of that world, and it is the closest we can find to Thra or our world. We were always the Masters of natural magic, our  
power was through our voices and my magic has always been my voice, my power with music and song. I’m called the UrRu Chanter for a reason; it is my magic; you’re seen what I can do with it! I have not lost that power, I said once, that the day I could not sing or feel the music is the day I die, poor Solstarin, even he does not have it in full, he does well enough though and he will get better at it, but maybe that is why you cannot hear her, learn to listen and you will”.  
  
“I don’t know-how,” he said.  
  
“Ask Queria” he suggested, “get her to teach you”.


	15. A little Loving!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning M rated Chapter**  
> Everyone seems to be shipping Skeksis, UrSkeks, and UrRu with Gelfling Or even each other! or with stranger things.
> 
> So, well, I shipped UrSol with Nova Midnite a Gorta-Trellian woman (my own race) some time ago, not to mentioned married them!
> 
> So here they are, UrSol in his humanoid shapeshifted form and Nova, sharing a little loving!
> 
> This is the final part of Part One by the Way and from here it starts to spin off and gets a little more towards the Dark Crystal Crossover from Part Two.

**Concord Sports and Rec Resort- Aristas- September 2949**

UrSol was taking a shower in the bathroom in the lodge, which was communal during the season and could be segregated but not now seeing it was still off-season, anyone could use them now.  
  
He was humming slightly to himself, altering his pitch and seeing what he could do with the water, music had always been his medium and his magic and he could use the full power of his voice.  
  
He was enjoying the solitude; even now some years after he had been given the power to shapeshift, he was still getting used to having two arms again instead of four and a prehensile tail! and his now very humanoid body and his wings, it always felt a little  
strange, it had been so long! Since he had been humanoid as UrSkeks were!  
  
He ran some shampoo through his thick wavy well below shoulder length unbound black wavy hair, which he had undone to wash and was streaked with silver and started to wash his hair.  
  
When suddenly a soft feminine form, with a tail, and a pair of arms encircled him from the back as well as a pair of wings folded around him with a teasing chuckle.  
  
“Nova!” said UrSol “I’m _having_ a shower! And you scared me!” it seemed now to him, due to the Changes she was going through, he and Nova couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and it was almost painful to be apart.  
  
Heightened sensuality and libido were a part of it, it seemed the best thing to soothe the not so pleasant side effect of The Burn, having sex seemed to ease it or just been together and fooling around, UrSol could already feel himself reacting to her closeness.  
  
Nova said, “it cures the Burning” as he regarded her.  
  
Nova stood before him naked her long, wet unbound hair (which his was as long when unbound) covered her breasts.  
  
“True,” he said, “come here!” he shrugged “lucky I chose one of the bigger stalls due to my wings and tail and case I wanted to shift” he pulled her towards him, she came willingly.  
  
“You and I are going at it like a pair of rabbits at the moment,” He said gruffly.  
  
Nova had to laugh, the sentence delivered in UrSol’s soft UrRu accent which he had never wholly lost sounded strange “If _UrZah_ saw me now!” he grunted he added a couple of words in UrSkek a language she had never learnt to speak, Durnaa could, if imperfectly but not her.  
  
Nova grinned “do you mind?”  
  
UrSol said “no, not really, you are driving me crazy!” he kissed her and wrapped his wings around her.  
  
Nova had to admit she had enjoyed teaching her UrRu husband how to make love to a Gorta-Trellian female, but they had always managed to satisfy each other.  
  
UrSol had proven a bit of a challenge due to his UrRu barriers.  
  
UrSol said, “I _hope_ you **locked** the door”.  
  
“Yep,” she said, “although to some of the people in this lodge that wouldn’t provide any barriers”.  
  
“Damn Ghosts!” UrSol said.  
  
“ _And_ the former Head of the Crasolian Parthenon, and several other Gods, “Nova reminded him “and a Time Lord and oh yes the Jedaini”.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he said, “not to mention the Xanaduens”.  
  
“And anyone with halfway decent TK powers as well, which would make up **_most_** of the lodge,” Nova said.  
  
“Oh yes,” said UrSol although Nova wasn’t sure whether that was a response to her comment or a sigh of pleasure, the changes made them both easy to arouse at the moment, they’d pay for it later but right now they didn’t care, The Changes overruled UrSol’s barriers “Nova keep that up!” he said.  
  
“You keep that up!” Nova said, shielding both herself and UrSol as she knew if she didn’t her two brothers would know what they were doing, between the Changes and her bond to her twin brothers it made for some **_embarrassing_** moments.  
  
** _Enjoy yourselves_ ** she heard Durnaa whisper into her mind always the most sensitive out of the three of them and then felt his shielding go up and Ajeea followed suit, UrSol wasn’t aware.  
  
It had taken UrSol by surprise when she had first told him about it _“you mean they can feel it too when we.... well...?”  
  
“Yes,” Nova had said, “we were born at one birth so the bond has always been there, we’re leant to shield each other but if we don’t... yes they would know as well”.  
  
“Like SkekSil and I” said UrSol “kind of.  
  
“yeah,” she said, “we don’t share a soul though like you and he do though, but we have a bond that goes deeper than just Telepathy”.  
  
“Makes sense” he had said “Skeksil and I have also learnt how to shield each other from each other over the years but it is not complete, we still feel each other’s pain, and if he gets hurt so do I, if I die, so will he and vice versa, we’ll always be linked and  
there is nothing either of us can do about that”.  
  
“You share a soul,” she said, “my brothers and I just share a bond, our bond as Triplets”.  
  
UrSol had nodded then and said, “I can understand I think”.  
  
Nova had nodded “probably better than some” she had said.  
_  
Nova came back to the moment and turned her back to him.  
  
Nova said, “Ok if we are going to do this, let’s do it!”  
  
Nova had to admit she had had fun teaching him how to fly and to make love while doing so, that had been fun and he still wasn’t that great at it, when they did it that way, she took control, as she was the stronger and more skilful flyer, he was still getting  
used to the fact that he even **had** wings and could fly.  
  
He started to hum slightly, as was his habit, many people had diverse ways of showing pleasure, UrSol hummed, she didn’t know whether that was a UrSkek thing or just UrSol, he also sometimes glowed and there was the afterimage of a tall shiny being  
surrounding him.  
  
“How long would you like me to go?” he asked.  
  
“As long as we both need,” said Nova.  
  
“Ok” and started to hum again.  
  
“Ooh, that felt so good!” Nova said, she sighed in pleasure “I feel so complete with you! So whole!”  
  
UrSol nodded “it is about the only time I do! you temporarily make up for the missing part of **_me_** Nova, it’s probably why I glow sometimes!”  
  
Nova nodded she could never fully understand how he felt permanently missing a part of his soul and himself and must live with it every day, Nova due to her soulbond knew he felt whole when he was with her, it was like the bond she shared with  
her brothers, it felt like when they had been in the womb together as her bond with her husband temporarily overruled the relationship, she had with them.  
  
But UrSol was missing half of himself and half of his soul permanently, she had her brothers, he did not, her and her brothers were Three and they always had been, no wonder Durnaa had gone a little crazy when he had been severed from them, it must  
have been like missing the other half of his soul! Which poor UrSol must feel like all the time.  
  
UrSol’s hum grew louder, and she felt magic start to build around them and he started to glow.  
  
“Hold!” Nova said, “Hold!”  
  
“I’m trying!” he said “ug! This is too much!" he took a deep breath and groaned.  
  
He started to hum again louder this time altering his pitch, as more magic built around them, he could sing, and his hum surrounded them both as did his bright white light “yes!” Nova said letting herself be bathed in that light.  
  
** _don’t open your eyes yet_ ** he advised, he breathed slowly bringing his breathing under control and his UrSkek light and blood.  
  
UrSol still had some lung trouble due to the scarring on his lungs from the Letosia (a rare wasting disease which had what been slowly killing him which he and Sil both had!) but it was no longer life-threatening, he coughed and took a deep breath “you can open your eyes now” he said.  
  
“You _do_ realise we are both going to pay for this later,” he remarked afterwards, bringing his coughing under control, his thought spirals glowed although they looked more like intricate tattoos on him now and he had a few all over his body as Az did, Nova  
thought they were beautiful “, and we are both going to feel it! we will have to do something about that to soothe it later”.  
  
“Yeah,” she said turning the shower back on and kissing him “I love it when you glow,”.  
  
“ _Hmm_ I can live with that” he murmured “so did we make a baby?”  
  
“No, we would know,” she said.  
  
“Oh,” he said “shame”.  
  
Nova said, “you do want another, don’t you?”  
  
He shrugged “it be nice; it would be nice to have another kid! A baby I could sing to”.  
  
Nova said, “our chances are low, their always been”.  
  
UrSol continued ‘Your brother told me not to give up hope though...” he paused.  
  
“ _Which_ brother?” Nova asked then.  
  
“Durnaa of course!” said UrSol.  
  
“Durnaa are you _sure_ it was Durnaa you were talking to and not Ajeea?”  
  
UrSol said, “Nova, I have been married to you for several hundred Trine now. _I’d_ **know** which of your brothers I was talking to.”  
  
Nova said, “Durnaa said that?”  
  
UrSol nodded “yes he did, he said not to give up hope that it has happened, you may get your twins yet”.  
  
Nova said, “you know if it were Ajeea you were talking too I probably would not take too much notice, but seeing it was Durnaa....” she touched her belly “if I were pregnant, we would know I was but maybe....”.  
  
“You will be,” he asked “that is what I said to him! He told me not to give up hope”.  
  
Nova said, “Durnaa’s a true seer, his visions almost always come true, he sees things we do not, maybe there is another child in the future for us, our final one, one we both want to have, one born to us in our final chance to do so.”  
  
UrSol kissed her “don’t I know it, but I really wouldn’t mind if we got pregnant again!”  
  
“It has been known to happen, a final child born when we have just entered the Changes,” Nova said, “our little sister Newstar was one such child born to Mum and Dad just as they entered the Changes”.  
  
“So, we could possibly have another?” he asked, smiling at her.

  
“yes,” said Nova.

They stepped out of the shower and started to dry off, and Nova asked, “how did you come to be discussing **_Babies_** with Durnaa anyway?”  
  
“Er,” said UrSol “guy talk I guess, we were just having some guy talk”.  
  
“You **and** Durnaa?” Nova asked incredulously.  
  
“I mentioned to Durnaa I was still a little embarrassed about everything that has happened to me and well looking more humanoid again”.  
  
“Oh,” said Nova.  
  
“Well, I’m still um well embarrassed...” he said.  
  
“Oh,” said Nova.  
  
He said, “on me”.  
  
Nova had to smile, UrSol was so **_UrRu_** at times, and that was one of the reasons why she loved him “Oh UrSol, let me look at you!”  
  
UrSol put his glasses back on and faced her “well, it’s true!”  
  
Nova looked at him, her violet eyes alight with merriment as she observed his slim, well-built form, he bore scars on his legs and back, and one on his chest near his heart which he didn’t speak of, he also had one on his hand, and some of his scars were  
old, but he stood around 6.0 these days, shapeshifted, black hair, green eyes, and handsome mature features, he also still tended to wander around barefooted, so his feet were wide and board, since the UrRu tended to walk barefooted or wore wrappings around their feet, he still walked like one as well sometimes.  
  
UrSol pulled on his undergarments and wrapped himself in his bathrobe and picked up his walking staff.

There was a knock on the door, and a voice said “are you two _quite finished_? The other bathroom is full, and I would _like_ a shower!”  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed “coming, Durnaa” Nova called.  
  
“Bout bloody time!” her brother grouched as Nova unlocked the door, Durnaa stood out there, arms folded across his chest and clad in his bathrobe, his tail swished impatiently.  
  
“Err sorry’ said UrSol.  
  
“Enjoy?” her brother asked dryly.  
  
“Um yeah,” she said.  
  
“Good,” Durnaa said, walking past them into the bathroom removing the ‘ _closed for cleaning’_ sign that Nova had put up as he did so.  
  
“He knew?” UrSol asked.  
  
“Yes,” Nova said, “like I said there is a bond between us, they shield themselves as do I but well we all know!”  
  
“Oh,” he said “I can’t free myself from your brothers, can I? Durnaa will always be linked to us though due to me and you”.  
  
“No more than I can,” Nova said, “we’re triplets; we learnt to shield ourselves from each other but the bonds always there”.  
  
UrSol said “I see,”  
  
“It’s more apparent now seeing we’re all going through the Changes,” she said, “they feel the Burn too”.  
  
UrSol sighed “you _all_ do! You know I **_didn’t_** marry your brothers! “.  
  
“Well, I didn’t marry **_Skeksil_**!” Nova countered with a grin.  
  
“Point” UrSol conceded “guess it is the same thing?”  
  
Nova nodded “he is the other half of your soul, the other half of you, my brothers are mine”.  
  
“ _Hold her to you; she is part of you like we are all a part of each other_ ” UrSol quoted then, “UngIm said that to Jen long ago”.  
  
Nova nodded “out of the rest of you; you are probably now the most whole” she didn’t know their full story and didn’t ask only what Azshar had told her when she had asked him once about it.  
  
“ _Our souls and body were shattered_ “Azshar had said, “ _I didn’t know who I was_ ”.  
  
UrSol nodded “I probably am” he took her hands “you have a lot to do with that Novastarsha Midnite” he kissed her “you know how much I love you!”  
  
“ _Whoo-Hoo_ ” came a cheeky voice, they both turned and saw Azshar’s youngest son Dartalian standing there grinning.  
  
“Dartalian!” Nova said with a smile at age 13 (equivalent) Dartalian had just started to discover girls.  
  
“ _kissy! Kissy_ ” he teased.  
  
“ _Yuk_ ,” said another voice as Nova and UrSol’s younger son Trumea the equivalent to eleven came in with Dartalian who despite the age difference the two boys were good friends.  
  
UrSol chuckled, Trumea had black hair and brown eyes, Sol had chestnut, Mozi _Midnite Red_ (as it had become known) Crystal had strawberry blonde and Tanla also had _Midnite red_ , Crystal had inherited her mother’s violet eyes, Solstarin’s were blue, Mozi’s  
was green, Trumea’s brown and Tanla’s golden (UrSol’s eyes were green, just like SkekSil’s and always had been).  
  
“You know Trumea looks the most like you,” Nova said.  
  
“I always wondered where his colouration had come from” UrSol replied, “Solstarin is the one most like me in personality though, just not in looks, he is probably the most ‘ _UrRu_ ’ out of them all, but he favours his Midnite blood in looks as they mostly all do apart from Tanla, who can shapeshift anyway”.  
  
“He has some of your features though it is obvious you are father and son,” Nova said, “it is more obvious now that he is your son”.  
  
UrSol nodded “Solstarin’s the most ‘ _UrRu_ ’, in personality, he always will be, and he is as I said the most ‘ _UrSkek_ ’ out of them all and is about the only one UrZah will accept! Mind you UrZah barely accepts _me_ anymore!” he shrugged, “I think he’s a little  
jealous, we got rejuvenated with the Crystal been healed to how we were just after the Event that made us who we are today, but UrZah is not as unchanged as he likes _everyone_ to think! Despite living on Crasolia! Like most of us, he’s always claimed that it is because it is good for his health and because UrSu also chose to remain there, they are good friends, like me, UrAzshar, UrIon, UrSan, UrTih, UrUtt and Urlii are, the seven of us tended to gravitate to each other due to past friendships and the like, Az and Ion were the youngest though, they were two of my students”.  
  
Nova nodded “yeah but you are also one of the most powerful out of you, you always have been, and also five of you are the ones who have changed most of all”.  
  
UrSol chuckled “you are probably right, but as to my friends, the Storyteller, the Weaver, the Alchemist, the Swimmer, and the Magician and the Cartographer, mind you I’m about the only one out of the older three of us who is friends with my other half!  
SkekEkt and UrUtt get on but I wouldn’t exactly call them friends, allies more like, and UrTih well it’s not a good idea to put the pair of them in the same room as each other for too long! They clash like nothing else! UrTih has never forgiven his Counterpart for doing what he did to himself and the people of Thra, mind you we all find _that_ hard to forgive, especially seeing we were partially responsible as well, you don’t know our full story Nova I’ve never told you, but one day I will, although UrTih and SkekTek do exchange ideas and that, they work best together when they are working on a project together” he shrugged looking sad and then said “Speaking of which I’m supposed to meet some of them at the local pub to watch a game!”  
  
Nova said “go ahead! I’ll keep the kids amused”.

“Tanla wanted to come, but I said no, the pub is no place for a five-year-old on a game night,” UrSol said in the last five years, Tanla and UrSol had developed a strong, close bond, she wanted to go everywhere with her Daddy, and UrSol revelling in his newfound life embraced it.

Father and daughter did a lot of things together, he had even started to teach her to sing and chant, if Solstarin was the son closest to what he had been, Tanla was the child closest to his heart and what he now was, she was also the only kid born fully Urling out of his and Nova’s kids, the others looked more Gorta-Trellian.

Tanla seemed to have the same gift as her older brother Solstarin and would eventually become a Spellsinger as well like UrSol now was, all his children had his musical gift it seemed, but in varying degrees, Mozellia would always be his ‘ _little Rose_ ’, but Tanla was his ‘ _Little Chanter_ ’.  
  
“That kid adores you,” Nova said with a chuckle.  
  
UrSol nodded “I know maybe it was because I was so sick when she was conceived and born, I was probably at my most UrSkek then and my least UrRu when she was conceived and born, I did not see her birth did I? I remember waking up, and she was at your breast two or three months old”.  
  
“No, you were in a coma,” she said.  
  
“Exactly!” he said “it is why I want another! One I enjoyed making! I want to know and share that bond that GT fathers have with their children, seeing ironically now I’m one of you now! Some of the time, Due to the Gods, I want to _feel_ it! Like a GT father should! I want to hear its blood singing to mine. I want to be able to sing to it! Although that is probably more the UrSkek or UrRu in me than anything else.”  
  
Nova hugged him, wanting that baby for him and for herself “we’ll try but I can’t promise it”.  
  
“I know,” he said kissing her back “, but I said no to Tanla although we’ll be in the Bistro, I told her I would make it up to her” he sighed “I will sing or read to her later”.  
  
Nova said “ok,” UrSol had always sung to their children and taught them to sing as well, Nova swore that all their kids all sang before they could even talk, but she didn’t care it was _who_ he was, and _who_ he had _always_ **_been_** , she was just glad to have him healthy and alive even if he was a little strange at time and sometimes sad, he wouldn’t be _UrSol_ if he weren’t “go on have fun,” she said.  
  
UrSol nodded “I will try not to drink too much, especially seeing I’m driving” he kissed her and humming he walked away towards their room.  
  



End file.
